The Bearer of Narya
by Bane of Princes
Summary: Andi Foster has stumbled upon a ring in her woods. After she is sent to Middle Earth and she finds out what her important burden to bear is, will she fulfill her destiny or will hardships, possible love, and her own flaws get in the way?
1. The Finding of the Ring

**Dear Readers: **

**This fan fiction is based off of the work By J.R.R. Tolkien. I own nothing but my OCs. I love the Lord of the Rings trilogy and have always wanted to make a story out of it. No, this is not a Mary Sue. I hope you will find this enjoyable! Please rate and review, flames are enjoyed as well. Any questions, private message me! My inbox is always open! I will include author notes at the bottom for some information. **

**- Bane**

* * *

**The Lord of the Rings: The Bearer of Narya**

**~*1*~**

Andrea Foster made her way through the trees of her backyard woods. Her best friend, Elizabeth Hunt, was travelling with her. They both had a similar mission: to find the fabled plant of king's foil. She had heard rumors of it growing right in her backyard and today she was investigating. The wild plant was from their favorite books: _The Lord of the Rings _trilogy. The two had followed the adventures of Frodo and Sam since they were in fifth grade. Together, they watched all three movies, spending endless nights discussing how the elves were far from perfect, how Aragorn was the perfect king, and how Denethor was a complete ass. Now that they were in high school, they planned on visiting Ireland together and their love for the trilogy faded, but they planned one last adventure before putting the childish fantasies aside. But for now, finding the plant was their goal.

"They say that it should be near water." Elizabeth stated, flipping through the pages of their favorite book.

This copy of _The Lord of the Rings_ had all three books put together. The appendixes in the back were the main part that they were after today. It was such a heavy book, weighing multiple pounds.

Andrea looked over Elizabeth's shoulder. "Look at the flowers, Liz. They have five petals for each bud with three buds on a single stem."

They both trudged through the woods, Elizabeth snapping twigs and rustling leaves as she passed while Andrea moved silently as possible, not wanting to disturb the nature around. Andrea had more of a natural feel towards plants and trees as well as animals. She didn't want to destroy the leafy vegetation around her. Liz just loved the animals.

Elizabeth was carrying the book in an exaggerated way, making it look extremely difficult to carry. Andrea rolled her eyes. _If she wanted me to carry it for her,_ she thought, _then why didn't she just ask?_ Andrea grabbed the book from her and put it into her carrying case. It was the type where you put laptops in, but she used it for exploring and picking up colorful stones whenever she went to the river.

"Thanks, Andi." Elizabeth moaned, shaking her arms. "That was getting really heavy."

Andrea laughed. Her friend was a real drama queen when she was alone. Out in public, she was more conservative and shy.

Andrea gave herself her nick name. She was a tomboy by nature and gave herself a boyish name with a slight twist. She wouldn't be Andy, but Andi.

They had been climbing through rows of trees for what seemed like hours. Ancient oaks and sycamores towered overhead and created patterns of light on the woodland floor below. Light shining through the leaves created effects that looked like green stained glass. Everywhere the sounds of birds shot through the air, some louder than others. It was a perfect wonderland. Andi was glad that it was summer and the weather was nice as well. She wished that she would stay in the forest forever.

She felt giddy, almost light footed and graceful. Dancing around in a circle, arms raised towards the sky, she laughed and smiled. Dizzy, she stumbled to the ground laughing. Liz kept walking, for she knew that Andi had done this many times before when she felt this way. This time, when she grabbed the earth around her, Andi felt more than grass in her palms. It was a hard, circular object. She twisted it around in her fingers. It was cold, but not a harsh cold. Leaning over to see the object with her eyes, she couldn't believe her luck. In her hands was a stunning ring. It was made of gold, wrought to have golden leaves surround a red ruby. The sides had delicate flames etched into the metal. Andi looked under the gem to find a name, thinking that maybe someone lost a class ring from long ago. What she found was astonishing. The language that she had been studying for the past two years had been written on the back. There were two letters, one of which was an Elvish rune. The other was the Elvish letter "G". She knew that there was only one person who used those two letters in a single was. It was a signature that she recognized.

Gandalf the Grey's signature markings were on the back of the ring.

Andi looked around. There was no one else around. Liz was still poking around logs for the king's foil. Could she have dropped it? Most importantly, who was in her woods that would have something like **this**? _It has to be Liz's_, she thought, _it's the only explanation_.

"Liz," Andi called out. "Is this yours?"

Elizabeth strolled over, curiously. When she saw the ring, she checked it questioningly and with suspicion. She turned it over in her hands, looked over the craftsmanship, and even noted the two letters on the back. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Well, it's not mine, but this is great! I would think that you would be able to keep it. It's on your property, after all." She picked up a nearby leaf and twirled it in between her fingers. "Besides, it's a great ring to do some research on. Maybe you could get some money from it!"

Andi regarded Liz's thoughts with joy. She was right. Andi could technically keep it. It was her right since her dad owned the property. Not only that, but she kept on having a strange feeling that she had to protect it. Taking the chain around her neck that held a dog tag with her name on it, she placed the ring next to it and placed it around her neck. This was one of the best days of Andi's summer. While looking for king's foil, she found something better. Then…

"I found it!" Liz exclaimed, waving her hands frantically. "It's here! It's here!"

Andi scrambled up. "Where?"

Liz smiled. "You're sitting on it!"

Sure enough, right where Andi was standing were a giant mass of king's foil. They had found the weed! Grinning at each other and talking excitedly about their findings, they picked the king's foil from the ground. Andi put hers flowers, with the roots attached, in a plastic bag with dirt. Liz just picked it and put it in between the pages of her book as a bookmark. She thought that they would look nice pressed. Of course, because Andi told Liz to, they left most of the king's foil there. Liz wanted to take most of it home, but Andi reminded her that if they took it all, that there would be no more left to keep on growing.

They ran all the way home, laughing they entire way. Andi's father was waiting for them, smiling at the back doorway of their house with a cup of coffee in his hand. Just like her, he was a little book worm. He appreciated the same things that Andi did, including her enjoyment of _The Lord of the Rings_. For this reason, they had a room in their house created just for books. It was their own personal library that they loved and enjoyed. Together, they sat there for hours during the winter months reading together. Some days, she and her father read aloud to each other some chapters of _The Hobbit_, or _Harry Potter_, or possibly _The Wizard of Oz_. One book that they both loved, but never read aloud, was _Inkheart_. The storyline made them wary, so they steered away from reading that story aloud.

The only reason that they could pull of this library was because of the size of their home. Andi's father never married after his first wife died in a car accident. He always wanted a child of his own, so he adopted her when she was left on his doorstep. The neighborhood turned out to be too dangerous to live in, as there were many break-ins and robberies. As a result of the crime increase, the little family moved to rural area of South Dakota where there was a small school and neighbors were friendly. They had looked at the house together and both thought that it was truly magical. There was ivy creeping up the side. One room, Andi's room, had a small balcony that faced the west so she could see the sun set. The library was once the enormous dining room, but with a little refurbishing and paint, both Andi and her father made it into a library that could sustain a huge amount of books.

"How was the adventure?" He smiled, pushing his brown hair out of his eyes.

"Great, Mr. Foster!" Liz giggled. "We found the king's foil and Andi found a ring!'

Mr. Foster raised an eyebrow. "Really? May I see it?"

Andi took the ring off of the metal chain around her neck and handed it to her father. Like Liz, he was curious and skeptical, not knowing where it was from or who would have a ring made that way. After his inspection, he was exicted.

"Marvelous!" He exclaimed. "Wonderful craftsmanship! Better keep a hold of that, Andi. That is one wonderful thing that you've found."

"Don't worry, dad." Andi stated. "I don't want to lose it."

"Did you put the king's foil outside like I told you to?"

Andi smiled. "It's even in a pot and blooming."

Liz dashed into the living room, where they had set up their sleeping bags for the night. They were having a slumber party that night to celebrate the "mission", even if they succeeded or failed. Both agreed that if they found the weed, they would watch _The Fellowship of the Ring_. If not, then they would see _The Two Towers_. The next morning they would watch their favorite of the three: _The Return of the King_. Liz popped the DVD into the disk player. As she sat and watched previews, Andi went into the kitchen to make ice cream for the both of them. While making the frozen treats, the phone rang. Hands covered in ice cream Andi shouted for her father. He ran down the stairs, dashing for the phone. He made it just in time before the final ring came to an end. In the midst of talking, he fixed his reading glasses which had gone lopsided from running.

"Hello...yes, this is Patrick….yes, of course…well, my daughter is—….yes, but—…are you sure? Alright, I'll see you in five minutes."

Mr. Foster hung up the phone. He looked upset.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Andi asked.

He grabbed his coat that was hanging on a peg. "Mrs. Caldry said that there is a person outside her house and she doesn't know who it is. He apparently has been around the area the entire day. I'm going over to check it out." He continued to move around, looking for something as he talked. "Make sure you lock the doors, windows, everything. It's not normal that we have criminals, but just to be safe, do it please."

He finally found what he was looking for. It made Andi's throat go dry. A riffle that he used only for hunting was now in his hands as he went out the door. As he went outside to his pickup truck, Andi ran out with him.

"Do you expect to go with me?" He asked.

Andi gave him a hug that he wasn't suspecting. At first he was surprised, but then he hugged back.

"Just be safe, dad." Andi pleaded.

"Andi, calm down! I probably won't even have to use it. I'll be fine, honey. Don't worry." He said, as he started the car and headed down the road to Mrs. Caldry's home.

Andi raced back into the house. It was scary if there was someone creeping around this neighborhood. Usually nothing happened. Her heart was racing. _What happened if there really was a person outside Mrs. Caldry's house? Would he hurt dad?_ Andi slapped herself. _What are you thinking, Andrea? He'll be alright! Just do what he told you to do._ She put the ice cream back into the freezer and headed into the living room. Liz was about to start the movie, but Andi stopped her.

"We have to lock down." Andi stated, already heading towards the windows and locking them.

Liz followed her instructions. It was good that Andi had help. The house was too big to do by herself. There were so many windows that it would take five minutes to do the entire house.

When the job was done, they headed back to the living room. The movie started with its usual prologue and they recited it using different accents and funny voices, making each other laugh. Finally, they got sick of hearing their own voices and listened while the narrator told the story. There was one point where Andi heard something that she never had before.

"…_when hobbits shall rule the fate of many…and hope shall rise from the darkness through a ring bearer_."

Andi blinked. "Whoa. Did you hear that?"

Liz looked up. "Hear what?"

"It was in the prologue! Did you not hear her say '_and hope shall rise from the darkness through a ring bearer_'? I've never heard that."

Liz shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't hear anything."

Andi grabbed the remote. "I could've sworn it said something like that."

She rewound it a little farther than she wanted to, so they watched the same part again. Andi wanted to pay attention to the last part. _Why wasn't it there in the movie before? Why did it say that? Why could I only hear it?_

It played the part again.

"…_when hobbits shall rule the fate of many…and hope shall rise from the darkness through a ring bearer_."

Andi jumped up. "There it was again! I swear it just said it!"

Liz shook her head. "Andi, I can't hear anything after that."

Andi slumped down in her seat. Maybe Liz was right. She had to of been hallucinating. Every time she watched this movie it said the same prologue. Why would this time be different? Maybe it was because things were a little hectic outside. Her dad being outside with a stranger might be messing with her head.

The front door opened suddenly. Both of the girls spun around to see who it was. Andi grabbed the remote to use as a weapon just in case it was an intruder, but…

"Dad!" Andi laughed. "Jeez, you scared us!"

Mr. Foster laughed. "Sorry, the wind took a hold of the door. Can you, um, put the remote down please?"

Andi returned the remote to the coffee table and she, along with Liz, followed him into the kitchen. They both had the same question.

"Was there a person?" Andi asked.

He nodded. "There was, but it was just an old man."

"Who did he look like?" Anna asked, intrigued.

"Well," Mr. Foster chuckled. "He looked old enough to be Santa Claus."

Anna laughed with Andi's father, but Andi got to thinking. _Was he looking for the ring that she found? Maybe that was his gold band._ Then she shook off her thoughts and laughed along with them. Andi retrieved the ice cream again and all three headed into the living room for a night of fellowships, danger, darkness, and hope.


	2. Dreams and Thoughts

**Dear Reader: **

**Again, the Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, the greatest author alive...or who ever lived in my opinion. I only own my OCs (which is mainly Andi in this). Rate and Review please! Flames are also welcome! Any questions, you know where to find me. **

**- Bane**

* * *

**~*2*~**

That night, Andi had a strange dream. She thought that it was brought on by the movie, and the book called _The Ranger's Apprentice_ that she read before bed. It seemed too realistic to her when she woke up the next morning. It was six o'clock when she rose from her sleeping bag next to her friend. She snuck quietly next to the sleeping figure of her father, who had fallen asleep on the couch while watching the movie. On the top of the winding staircase was her bedroom, which was designed by both her and her father. It was green on all four walls. Her walls were decorated with painted leaves that she did herself. The doors to the balcony were covered in painted pictures of climbing ivy that she also painted. As she admired the colors of the rising sun from her window, she recalled her dream…

_Bilbo and Gandalf sat in the kitchen at Bag End. Both were enjoying a steaming cup of tea. Gandalf, being his usual self, had his pipe in his free hand. They were discussing very important matters. _

"_Do you have all of your things to leave?" Gandalf had asked. _

"_Yes, yes." Bilbo replied, getting more hot water from the cozy fireplace. "The dwarves are meeting me halfway there." _

"_Excellent." Gandalf smiled. Soon, though, his smile faded. "Have you told Frodo?" _

_Bilbo sighed. "No, I have not. I'm guessing he already knows. He's a clever boy."_

"_He's very fond of you." _

_Another sigh escaped Bilbo. "I know." _

_The two old men sat in silence, drinking their tea. Both were mulling over their own thoughts as the fire crackled. The air was warm and the sky was blue, yet they stayed inside. They had more important matters to discuss than Bilbo's departure and his upcoming birthday party. They could not risk foreign ears hearing their secrets. Secrets that had been kept from all ears but Gandalf's, Bilbo's, and one other were not meant to be known yet. The secret was not even known by the Istari, Council of the Wizards of Old, until the right moment. _

"_Does she know?" Bilbo finally asked at last._

_Gandalf sighed. "No. She doesn't. Yet, her ignorance is what is protecting her."_

"_You have to tell her soon." Bilbo stated. "The Darkness is already spreading." _

_Gandalf was silent. No, he had not told the Bearer the truth. The problem was that she would never believe him. She had been raised in a society that told young people that magic did not exist and they were wrong to believe. Would she even listen to him? _

_Finally he said. "That's what I'm afraid of doing." _

"_Maybe this should be the time you tell the Istari." Bilbo suggested. "If you tell them now, they may help you persuade the girl…" _

_Gandalf shook his head. "Even if the Istari knew, I do not think even then the girl would listen to them." He slumped in his chair. "It's useless." He grumbled in frustration. _

_He gazed out the window. He remembered the night that he chose her, the pain that ensued because of it. _

_The city around them was burning. A young boy was running at his side, carrying the one who would be an important ally. He was a friend to the girl, even though she was a baby. Her parents were dead. Both died at the hands of orcs. Sauron wanted to take the city for the longest time, but never had the chance. Then everything changed when he heard about Selestia and Arondial's new child. The rumors that reached his ears of Gandalf's coming to see the infant scared him, seeing that this meeting could spell doom for what he wanted to accomplish. Although he didn't have his One Ring, he still commanded his army from Barad Dur to conquer the city and, hopefully kill the child. _

_There were two positive things about that night. The first was that Sauron thought that the child was dead. The second was that Sauron never knew the name, gender, or appearance of the infant. Therefore, the child was safe…for the time being. _

_Gandalf remembered the pain that came when he branded her left hand. The elven rune that reddened her little hand brought tears to his eyes. He remembered how the young boy, a prince of another land, had comforted him, telling him how it was necessary that sacrifices be made. Then he remembered how he went to Upper Earth, using the grace of the Valar to take her there. Gandalf couldn't stay to see if she would be alright. His powers were fading in the world he didn't belong in. He never got to see her grow up, or teach her how to use the magic she had inside her. _

_Always, he regretted that she never got the chance to fully know her parents, or himself for that matter. _

_Gandalf looked up from his smoking pipe. "It's time she comes home. It's time she learns the truth." _

Andi found herself staring off into space. Shaking her head, she brought herself back into reality. _I'm never watching late night movies ever again, _She told herself, knowing that she would break her self-made promise.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry." Her father said. "I thought I would find you up here."

They sat in silence for a while, gazing at the sunrise. The clouds were a deep red color. Orange tones tinted the sky. Over the trees, a blood red sun rose, lighting the house with warm, inviting light. It was great relief to the night. Andi was still mulling over her dream as her father handed her a steaming cup of coco.

"Red sun at morning…" He murmured to himself.

"Sailors take warning." She finished, looking up at her adoptive father.

Again, there was a long silence. Andi's father took a sip of his coffee. He was addicted to his morning awakening agent called caffeine.

"Dad," Andi asked. "I know this is random, but why did you take me in when I was left on the doorstep? You could have taken me to an orphanage or something. Why did you keep me?"

He was silent for a minute, thinking of his answer. Then he responded. "I remember getting up that morning, opening the door to get the paper and finding you there with a note. I picked you up and…well, your would-have-been mother always wanted a child, and you…you look so much like her." He smiled. "I wanted to do what she would have done. I loved you from the first moment I picked you up." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "And I still love you."

"I love you too, dad." Andi whispered.

He ruffled her hair like he did to her when she was young. She laughed, and suddenly yawned. Never again was she waking up this early. She felt too tired.

"Come on, let's go make breakfast for you hungry girls." Mr. Foster said.

Liz was awake at the first smell of sausage sizzling in the pan. Andi was in charge of the waffles while her father did the sausages. Liz offered to set the table while they cooked, seeing as she knew where everything was. The house basically was her second home.

After that breakfast, Liz left with her mom. Both Andi and her father waved on the front steps as the car left the driveway. Liz said that she would text Andi later because she was headed to a coin showing. It was a hobby for her parents to go to coin shows, seeing as they were numismatists.

"So, what do you want to do today, kiddo?" Mr. Foster asked.

Andi asked the question that she had been dying to ask.

"Can I go explore again?"

Mr. Foster shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, go ahead. I'll be in the library. Just remember to come in before lunch. Forecast says there's a storm headed this way today."

Andi sprinted up into her room. She where she was going and what she was going to take. Grabbing her _Lord of the Rings _book, the ring she found, some chocolate to eat while thinking, and a pocket knife, she stuffed them into her shoulder bag and made her way down the stairs. Racing out the back door, she dove into the peaceful woods. Although she thought she would be loud because of her disregard of trying to be silent, it seemed that she didn't disturb the wildlife around her.

Finally, she found what she wanted. It was the clearing where she found the ring the day before. The holes where she and her friend picked king's foil were still there. She sat down in the midst of the king's foil and started thinking. Yesterday was just a strange day of events. She found a ring with Gandalf's signature, the man in front of Mrs. Caldry's, the movie had a different phrase in the monologue that only she heard, and her strange dream. They all pointed in the direction of that weird Bearer and Gandalf. What did that have to do with anything?

_Stop it, Andrea,_ she thought to herself. _You're thinking too much. It's just fantasy._ _You're sixteen. It's time to grow up._

The sky rumbled. Looking up, she noticed something odd. The once clear sky had now darkened. Everything was soon dark as night. She looked around to find some sort of explanation for the phenomenon, but she found nothing. Then, out of nowhere, shimmery spheres of light started floating towards her. They seemed like lightning bugs, only bigger, but the spheres were not insects. She spun around. They were coming from all different directions. _What is this?_ She was about to run out of the clearing, but then the spheres began to spin around her. The faster the spheres spun, the more the world around her seemed to spin. Thunder rolled from the sky loudly, but it was soon blocked out by a giant noise. It was like she was in a wind tunnel. Hot gusts of air blew at her. She closed her eyes. She was getting too dizzy from the spinning and the air. When she opened her eyes again, there were colors. Colors and lights careened overhead with such speed and intensity. Andi was falling down what appeared to be a Technicolor tunnel with no end. She screamed and closed her eyes again, hoping it was just a dream.

When she opened her eyes again, she gave a blood curling shriek, for there standing in front of her in a house that she had seen before, was the Halfling: Frodo Baggins.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't sure if I wanted to use either the Book or Movie world for this story, so I sort of mixed both into this. **

**Also, from the last chapter and this one:**

**Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R. or Christopher Tolkien **

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling**

**Inkheart belongs to Cornelia Funke**

**The Ranger's Apprentice belongs to John Flanagan**

**and I believe I'm missing one, but I am tired and it is late. When I find it, I will put it in the next chapter**


	3. The Past and Future Destiny

**Dear Reader: **

**This is the last time I am repeating this. J.R.R Tolkien owns LOTR, not me. If you're not sure, look at my profile and ask people. I own my OCs, which there is a list on my profile page. Please rate and review! Flames are welcomed and received with joy! I have a feeling I'm forgetting something...hopefully I'll remember.**

**Happy reading!**

**- Bane **

* * *

**~*3*~**

Frodo Baggins looked up at Andi with caution and suspicion. He was a taller hobbit, but he was at least two inches away from beating her height wise. She couldn't help that she was five foot! Brown ringlet like curls framed his face. Andi watched his startling blue eyes inspect her. Pointed ears poked from his mess of hair. No shoes were on his feet. Hobbits hated shoes. Brown pants, held by suspenders, accented his cream party shirt. He looked afraid, but truly intrigued by the person who had just landed in his doorway. In his hands, he held a tiny object that Andi couldn't make out.

"Are you a friend?" He asked, inquisitively. He lowered himself into a defensive position, but it was obvious he was frightened. Andi couldn't blame him; she was scared too.

Andi fidgeted. "I don't know. I'm pretty sure I am. I just sort of…came."

"Where from?" The Halfling asked.

"South Dakota?" Andi stated. "Duh, it's in America. It's where we are now…right?"

Frodo raised his eyebrows. "Where is that? I think you are confused. We're in Middle Earth."

"You're joking." Andi stated. "You're just playing a horrible joke on me." She turned around. "Come out, camera guys! I know you're there!"

The country side was silent except for what seemed to be a party below. The house behind them didn't seem to show any support of a television scam either. Andi started hyperventilating.

"Are you alright? Do you want some ale?"

"I don't want alcohol!" Andi shouted. "How do I get out of here?"

Frodo laughed. "Simple! Just take the South road until you get to Buckland, then—."

Andi grabbed her hair. "No! I mean out of Middle Earth!" She was becoming hysterical. Digging to China actually seemed like a possibility.

"I…I don't think there is a way." Frodo said, confused. "Maybe you can ask Gandalf."

Andi's head popped up from staring at the ground. "Gandalf? Is he…here?" She watched his facial expression change when he remembered the object in his palm. Andi watched as he opened his hand. She gasped when she saw it. It was the one ring. Sauron's ring of power was two feet away from her…or a prop ring, whatever the hell was going on. The golden ring was plain at the moment, no fiery letters visible. It seemed to be humming low with energy and power. She expected to have a wanting for the ring, so she put her arms behind her back. Oddly enough, she didn't feel a pull from it like Tolkien's books said.

"It's odd, isn't it?" Frodo asked. "This ring."

"Incredibly." Andi replied, finding that no words could describe her shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I got sidetracked." Frodo said. "I heard Gandalf was inside. Come in and make yourself at home."

Finally looking around her, she noticed the home. There were tree roots in the house, because the house was made underneath one. Like she had imagined, the hallways of his house were cut out like tunnels or the insides of a pipe. Walls were painted in earthy tones and the air smelled of flowers and smoking weed. Artwork of ancestors and family members of long ago decked the halls with a pattern of youngest to oldest. Lamps on the walls hung iron wrought lanterns that glowed with light and warmth.

Then, she noticed a doorway diagonally to her left. There, sitting in a chair in a room, was an old man with grey hair. She froze. It was Gandalf the Grey, or what looked like Gandalf. She still wasn't sure of this reality. He was smoking from his pipe in Bilbo's study. He seemed to be thinking a great deal when both she and Frodo entered the room. Frodo talked to Gandalf, trying to get answers about his uncle's whereabouts, but nothing came from Gandalf's mouth but perfect smoke rings that rose to the ceiling. Finally, he looked up to see his friend that he loved dearly.

"He has gone to stay with the elves." Gandalf finally stated.

When his eyes met Andi, he pulled his pipe from his mouth. Then, he put it back in, inspecting her, thinking still of only he knew what. Andi was nervous. She felt like an animal at the zoo, expected to do something. Timidly, she cracked her fingers and twiddled her thumbs, waiting for a response.

Looking up from the floor, he smiled at her warmly, like she was a long lost friend.

"You've grown up so much! It's so hard to believe that you're only thirty two."

Andi gaped. "Thirty two? I'm only sixteen! And how do you know me?"

Gandalf shook his head. He was obviously distressed. It seemed like years of guilt were written on his face. The years of horrible memories flashed behind his eyes. Andi felt as though she was looking at the most unhappy man in the universe.

"Can you wait outside a moment?" He pleaded.

Andi nodded. "It's not like a really have a choice."

"Wait in the shadows so no one can see you." Gandalf warned. "Try not to be spotted."

Quickly, Andi jogged to the front door, opened it, and shot into the darkness. She groped along a narrow passageway of stones that reached the top of the hill. She went to the peak of Bag End Hill and sat next to the tree that sat tall and strong on the top. Looking down at the happy party below, she saw hobbits dancing happily. Men were drinking, children laughed and played, young girls flirted with the boys. She envied them. They never had to leave home. Never would they have to leave their families, the people that they loved. Silent tears again escaped her eyes. _If I'm really in…this place_…_I'll never be able to go home._

She heard Gandalf open the front door. His footsteps were hurried at first, but then slowed to a walk. Step by step, the walk turned into a trudge. The stairway must have been giving him difficulty. Soon, through the bushes immerged a tired Gandalf.

"I'm getting too old for this!" He grunted.

Taking a couple more steps, he sat down next to Andi and overlooked the party with her. At first, she didn't want to look at him. She was thinking herself. If the party below was Bilbo's, then that meant that Bilbo had gone already according to the books and the movies. If Frodo had found the Ring and seen Gandalf, then that meant that he was leaving to go to Minas Tirith. Finally remembering the events, she looked up at Gandalf and asked, "Did you tell Frodo that you were leaving?"

Gandalf sighed. "Indeed."

They sat in silence again. Andi was wondering why he didn't ask how she knew about his comings and goings, but she didn't want to press him. Party music drifted up the hill on the gentle breeze. The air carried the scent of roasted chicken, ale, and other delightful smells such as corn and peas. Gandalf continued to think. From witnessing his actions by the fire when he was pondering, Andi knew not to disturb him, for he wouldn't be able to hear her if he was deep in thought.

"You have the gift of foresight." He said at last. "I think you knew that already, though."

Andi gave him a inquisitive look. "Foresight? No! I know about that because of a book!"

Taking her shoulder bag, she unzipped the compartments. Gandalf watched with curiosity as she took out the chocolates and the pocket knife. He picked up the knife from the grass where she had set it earlier and examined it. _Hopefully he knows what it is,_ Andi thought to herself. Finally, she found the copy of _The Lord of the Rings._ She flipped to the first page, but it was blank. When she opened the book to look at all the pages, she found to her dismay that the pages were all blank. Again and again, she flipped through them, hoping to find something there, but they were all blank. One last look at the front gave her a shock. Her actions, her words, her feelings, others' feelings were all on the pages.

The book was rewriting itself.

Gandalf continued. "Foresight can be given to a person by another being with the same gift, by pure accident, or, in your case, other material items. You said that book had everything about Middle Earth and what was to happen. You are the book now. Now the book has given you the gift of foresight."

Andi sat in the grass, staring at the book as it kept writing the words of their actions. She had foresight. Gandalf closed the book.

"One thing is for certain. You cannot let anyone see that manuscript. Since it is truly rewriting itself, it will hold secrets: secrets that if revealed would spell doom for you and all of Middle Earth. If it falls into the wrong hands…I don't even want to imagine what would happen. Like I told Frodo, keep it secret—."

"Keep it safe." Andi recited, looking up at him. "I've heard it before."

"Now," Gandalf continued. "Before I leave you there are some things to discuss. Foresight can be useful, but it is also a curse. You know what the future will hold. Possibly, you know when horrible things will happen. You must never tell anyone about the future, nor try to change it yourself."

"What…what happens if you try to change it?" Andi asked, scared of the answer.

"How does the ending of this earth look to you?"

"I can't tell you, remember?" Andi stated.

Gandalf smiled. "I am just testing you. Even the smallest thing can change the course of the future. The future that you know may not be the same if you try to fix things. It will be hard to keep things going in the right path, but you are strong." He put his hand on Andi's shoulder. "That was why I chose you."

"But that's what I want to know! I've been putting off these questions that I want to know answers to!" Andi exclaimed. "What did you chose me for? Why did you chose me? How can I be thirty two?"

Gandalf sighed. "I guess I will start from the beginning…You were and are an elf. Your—."

"What?" Andi exclaimed. "There is no way! I don't have the ears, I definitely do not have the grace, and—!"

"Being in the Upper Earth takes away your physical attributions to being an elf, but that doesn't mean that you are not an elf at heart."

"So…I'm an elf…but I don't look like one?"

"The attributes will come back. I don't know how quickly they will return, but they will eventually come again. Now, where was I? Oh yes, your name was Adonniel, otherwise known in your English tongue as Anastasia—."

"Wait, my name was Adonrial or Anastaysha…however you say it?"

"That was the worst pronunciation I have ever heard. It is Ana-sta-see-ya, not Anna-stay-zia; and Ad-on-knee-el, not Ad-on-rye-al. Your name means _rebirth._"

"Oh, I see." Andi said. _Well, I always wanted to know who my family was, so I might as well stop asking him questions. _"Please, continue."

He coughed, then continued:

"Your name was Adonniel, or Anastasia. Your parents were Selestia and Arondial of a lost city called Lithadoren. It was located in the northern part of the forests of Fangorn. When I went to visit your parents, I wanted to ask them who would be willing to carry a burden of mine. Your father was a wise man and I hoped that he would have the answer. He didn't know who would be trustworthy enough, so they sought Galadriel of Lothlorien whom he was good friends with. She also has the gift of foresight. She saw some of your future and deemed you a candidate. When we returned to the city it was attacked. I tried to do my best against the dark forces, but my efforts were not enough. The armies of Barad Dur came and destroyed the city, burning it to the ground. I managed to save you and a boy, but I couldn't do the same for your parents. They did, however, give me permission to give you the burden. They wanted you to do the best against the Darkness from Mordor."

"So my father was a soldier or something?" Andi asked. "What were my parents exactly?"

"They were the governors so to speak of the city. They took orders from Lothlorien."

At first, Andi was silent. She finally found out what happened to her family, but it wasn't the answer that she wanted to hear. Then she got to thinking…

"Who was the boy you saved?" Andi asked.

"You may see him later." Gandalf said. "If you don't, then I will tell you."

Andi twiddled her thumbs. "Thank you for telling me about my family, but…why did you chose me, and what is it for?"

"I chose you just from what Galadriel saw, but because of your heart. When I saw you for the first time, I could see the purity of your heart. I saw how strong you were. I knew you would become something great."

"As for what I chose you for…" He pointed at Andi's neck. She put her hand to her necklace and took out the ring. "That ring may not look important, but it is a deadly weapon against the Dark if in the right hands. It is one of the three elven rings that Sauron gave. Its name is Narya."

Andi gasped and dropped the ring. "You mean to tell me that you're giving me this? But it's supposed to be yours! You can't just give this to me as if—!"

"Yes," He replied. "I am giving it to you. It has a power that I have found unable to wield properly. I cannot use the ring to its full potential, but you can. I know you can. It is in no way, shape, or form evil, so do not fear it."

Andi picked the ring back up and held it gingerly in her hand. "Well…what can it do?"

"Well, it lives up to its name. It is called the Ring of Fire or the Red Ring. Using this ring, one can wield fire and bend it to one's command. Also, if used properly, it can inspire one or many people to resist tyranny, domination, and despair. It can bring hope to people which, at the moment, is needed most. Because you are going to have this power, when you are around me you will be posing as my assistant or apprentice to magic. You cannot perform the powers that the ring gives you without it."

"Under no circumstances should that ring be revealed or lost. Keep it with you at all times. If that ring falls into the wrong hands and Sauron finds it, then pandemonium will ensue. This ring holds intense power and it requires having great responsibility, which you have."

Andi stared at the ground, not knowing what to say. Her feelings felt topsy turvy. At first, she hated the man next to her. He brought her into this world and basically told her that she was destined to be something great, but the longer she talked to him, the closer they became. She felt as if she had known the old man forever. He was actually becoming a great friend and teacher. It was a shame that in just a matter of minutes he was leaving again.

"Understand this." He told her. "I chose you not because of your parents or where you came from. I chose you because you were special. You had more strength morally and mentally that surpassed others."

He took her left hand and flipped it so her palm showed. Andi gasped when she saw the rune emblem. _When did that show up? _She thought.

"I have the same mark." Gandalf said as he also held out his palm. Sure enough, although barely seen, there was a similar rune marking. "Yet, when I chose you, I burned the mark of persecution."

Andi gulped. "Persecution?"

Gandalf sighed. "What I am asking you to do won't be easy. I won't tell you now, but hear me." He stood up, taking his hat and staff with him. "You _could_ be followed if you aren't careful. Even in places where good is present, there is always evil. Beasts, birds, people can all be spies."

Andi followed him down the stairwell and to the front gate. Gandalf put on his wizard's hat and situated it. It took a great amount of time to position it just the way that he wanted it. Then he faced Andi again.

"While I am gone, you will stay with Frodo. He has agreed to lodge you here until I return. Try to act…normally. To blend in is the greatest task at the moment."

"I promise I'll try my best." Andi swore.

He trudged to a nearby bush. Returning from behind it, he was leading a brown mare. He was about to get on, and then he thought of something.

"Would it be too odd to ask you if you could become a man?"

"What?" Andi asked.

"I don't want you to physically become a man!" Gandalf exclaimed and chuckled. "Just to dress as one would do the trick. You would be hiding your identity better that way. The longer Sauron knows that you're not here, the better."

Andi was reluctant, but she agreed nodding. He was about to go again, but she stopped him.

"Can I do something with magic? Can I try it now?"

Gandalf laughed. "I'll teach you some simple magic when I return. I promise."

"One more thing." Andi stopped him again. "…Am I really thirty two?"

"Time here goes faster than it does where I sent you." Gandalf stated. "In that world you were sixteen. In this world you are thirty two."

Gandalf mounted his horse, kicking it into a gallop. Andi stood out in the yard until his figure disappeared into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Some people may ask where I got most of this information. Just telling you, Andi's parents are made up. The city is made up, although Fangorn is a real place, as is Lothlorien. **

**I got most of my facts from watching the DVD, reading the books, and using :3 I'm such a cheater. **

**Have questions? You know where to find me! Just private message me! My inbox is always open**


	4. New Disguise, New Name

**Dear Reader: **

**Please enjoy! Rate and review! Flames are certainly welcome and enjoyed! :) If there are any questions, you know where to find me! **

**- Bane**

* * *

**~*4*~**

Andi awoke the next morning to find that she was in a cozy bed. Birds' sweet songs sang in her ears, filling her with happiness. It was so warm under the covers. Although she knew she wasn't home, she still felt as if she belonged in the little hobbit hole. She had always dreamed about living in one, and her dreams were coming true. Yesterday seemed like a dream, especially the events after Gandalf left. She caught herself remembering the day before, once the wizard left the Shire.

_Andi walked into the house, closing the circular door behind her. This was to be her home for a while. She found Frodo standing in front of the trunk, where she guessed he had put the ring. _

"_You know about the promise I made, correct?" _

"_Yes." Andi replied. "I promise I won't tell anyone."_

_He nodded and then headed towards the kitchen. Andi stood in front of the chest still, not knowing what to do. _Should she follow? Where should she go?

_He poked his head out of the kitchen and chuckled. "Well, are you coming?"_

_Andi walked down the hallway, relieved that the little hobbit had accepted her. After all, she did pop from nowhere to the front of his house. In the kitchen, she found the same scene that was in her dream. The little fireplace glowed with a warm fire. Pots and pans hung from the walls. Frodo was pulling out food that had been stocked in the cupboards. Cakes, cheeses, cookies, different forms of food were offered to her by Frodo, but she graciously declined. She wasn't that hungry. _

_He brought a cup of tea for himself, and another mug for Andi. She shook her head, saying "no thank you", but he still put it in front of her. _

"_Just in case." He said, smiling. He continued. "So, since we're going to be here together for a while, what is your name?" _

"_Andi—I mean Andrea Foster." _

_Frodo sat there, waiting for more. Andi smacked her head. Of course. She forgot that when people introduced themselves, they said their father's name. _

"_Andrea Foster, daughter of Patrick...or really….never mind." _

_Frodo smiled. "Very interesting. Now, where did you say you came from again?" _

_Andi sighed. "Well, I don't know what you would call it, but I came from South Dakota. It's in this big country called the United States on a continent called North America." _

_Frodo's eyes widened. "So, do you go on adventures?" _

_She laughed. "I guess I do sometimes." _

_He perked up. "Tell me an adventure!" _

_Andi laughed and began with telling him about the king's foil and the finding of the strange ring. The whole time, Frodo was transfixed, listening to her story with much interest. When she ended her story on the event from an hour ago, he was impressed. _

"_I've never been on an adventure." Frodo declared, his voice sad. "In fact, I've never been able to leave the Shire! I've always wanted to go with Bilbo. We were planning on someday going to the Misty Mountains, but I guess he wanted to go alone." He continued to look down. _

_Andi put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." _

"_It's alright." He said. "I remember I used to make up adventures for my friends and myself when I was young. Sam and I had many adventures together."_

"_I did that as a kid too!" Andi exclaimed. "I remember when I was very young that I used to make adventures of my own that I would have in my backyard!" _

_Frodo looked at her, intrigued. "What journeys did you go on?" _

"_I remember my friend Elizabeth and I had nothing to do, so we went outside and pretended that we were in an enchanted forest and there was an evil king that wanted to kill the trees. We were the protectors of the forest and we put magical spells on the wood to save it." She laughed. "Oh, those memories…" _

"_Was the king upset?" Frodo asked. _

_She giggled. "Remember, this is a made up adventure." _

_He smiled. "I know, but it's interesting." _

"_Well, he was very upset with us." Andi replied. "He sent horrible monsters after us: giants with four eyes and a minotaur and horrible two headed wolves!"_

"_Sounds awful!" Frodo exclaimed. "How did you escape them?"_

_They both spent the rest of the night telling each other stories about their pretend adventures from their younger days. Almost all of the stories were filled with fear, magic, and certain malice. Frodo couldn't believe how many adventures she had had and how extensive her imagination was. Never did he feel sleepy, even when she stopped her story telling at two in the morning. Applauding her imagination, he sent her to a spare room._

"_And all of these were made up? You just thought of them and pretended that you were there?" _

"_Yep." She replied. "But that was years ago." _

_She remembered putting her bag down on the floor and flopping on the bed. After that, she dropped into an immediate and peaceful sleep. _

As she sat in bed, she knew that Frodo was a very good friend. Also, she knew that the time that she would spend in the Shire would be as wonderful as it could be. She still lay in bed, her limbs feeling numb. Why did she feel so tired?

She heard footsteps coming close to her room. The voices didn't sound like Frodo's or Gandalf's. The door handle twisted. Someone was opening the door! She quickly covered her head with the comforters just as three figures came tip toeing into the room. Clamping her eyes shut, she strained to hear the conversation going on just a couple feet away from her.

"Well, Fatty Bolger was right!" A voice exclaimed quietly. "There was a visitor with Gandalf!"

"Shut it, Pippin!" Another voice hissed. "You'll wake him up!"

_No way. _Andi thought. _Is that really Pippin? _

"Sorry, Sam!" Andi recognized the voice as the one they called Pippin. "I'm just excited! He's going to stay in the Shire! A real son of Men!" Andi was excited as well because she realized that Pippin, Sam, and Merry were there.

_Him? _ Andi also thought to herself. _Since when did I become a guy?_ Then she remembered what Gandalf told her. She would have to dress as a boy. Frodo must have told the strangers in her room that she was a _he_.

"Let's get going." Sam pleaded. "If Frodo catches us here we're going to be in deep trouble!"

A new voice piped in. "Oh, come on, Sam! Lighten up! It's the first real Man in the Shire! This is a historical event!"

"Merry, sometimes I question your sanity." Sam said. "Seriously, let us get out before Mr. Frodo—!"

"Before Mr. Frodo what?"

Andi heard the hobbits gasp. Through the comforter, since she now had opened her eyes, she could see the figures of Merry, Pippin, and Sam. Frodo was standing in the doorway, his arms folded. He didn't look happy.

Frodo stood straight up and pointed down the hall with authority.

"Out."

The three nervous hobbits scrambled out of the room. The curly headed larger one stopped at the doorway and looked back at Andi with excitement, but then was pulled out of the room by him arm. Frodo's head appeared.

"Stay in here and keep the door shut. I'll be back in a minute."

Softly, he shut the door behind him. Andi's mind was racing, but her body was still feeling immobile. Using all of the strength in her body, she pulled herself out of the bed. Her head was almost touching the ceiling. She took her time alone to investigate the room around her.

The walls were much like the rest of the house. They had a brown trimming surrounding the borders of the ceiling and the floor. Beige walls made the room look and feel earthy, as did the plants in the window box outside the open window to her right. Before her, there was a fireplace, warm and alive with fire. Above on the mantelpiece were pictures of two people. One was a woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She looked gentle and kind. The other was a man with lighter brown hair and blue eyes. He looked proud and caring. Andi almost couldn't tell that they were hobbits, but the presence of the pointed ears gave them away. She went to pick up one when she heard Frodo behind her.

"S—Sorry!" Andi fumbled putting the picture back. "I was just curious."

Frodo chuckled. "Quite alright! They were my parents you know. My mother's name was Primula and my father was Drogo."

"That's right." Andi whispered to herself. "Frodo, son of Drogo."

Suddenly, visions flashed briefly in her mind. They seemed to be pictures that were flashing too fast. In between each picture, streams of colored light would dance around and then splash together, making the next image. She saw two familiar hobbits in boat; that much she could make out. The next image that she could truly focus on was a picture that looked like it was taken from underwater. Andi put two fingers on her temple, massaging her head. The pictures that she received made her head hurt. She could hear her heart beat in her ears. She almost felt dizzy in a way. Her fingers felt tingly. _This must be foresight._ Andi thought to herself. _And if I take what I know from the books and these pictures, then that must mean…_

Frodo continued. "They died in a—."

"Boating accident." Andi finished.

He raised his eyebrows, astonished. "I thought—."

"Don't worry about it." Andi suggested. "Actually, did Gandalf—?"

"Tell me about your foresight? Yes." Frodo finished, smiling. "Seems I have it too."

They both laughed, but then the laughter died down when they both heard the noise of the three hobbits outside, going down the road. Frodo went over to the window. Gently, he closed the windows so the panes wouldn't shutter. Andi noticed how careful and quiet he was with almost anything. He seemed to always cradle any object he was holding.

"Now we have to think." Frodo said. "Gandalf told me that I had to hide you here, but we both knew that we couldn't just keep you in here for who knows how long. He also told me that keeping your identity a secret was the upmost important thing. Did he tell you what he wanted you to do?"

Andi nodded. "He wants me to be a boy."

"Excellent, because it's the type of clothes he left behind. They're in the closet. Now we just need a name…"

They both sat in silence. Andi thought of all the names that she _couldn't_ use. _Haldir, Legolas, Aragorn, Borimir, Farimir… _the list seemed to go on and on. They would never find a name. Every time either of them suggested a name, either one or both of them turned it down. There was nothing that they could agree on.

"This is hopeless!" Frodo exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

It was noon, and they still didn't have a name. Frodo suggested that they have something to eat in the kitchen. Since they were both hungry, they sped into the room, laughing when they ran into each other. Andi proceeded to get plates and other necessities from where she remembered them being the other day while Frodo got lunch ready. As they sat down with eggs, sausage, and toast (since they both thought it was necessary to have them, since they had no breakfast), they both still pondered over a name.

_Fadon…no…Halamir…no… _

She started thinking of her own name, writing it into the dust on the table.

_Andrea Kathleen Sarah Foster_

Suddenly, she got an idea. First, she took the letters that she liked and put them together.

_A K L I E S R M_

Frodo, being curious, leaned over to see what she was doing. She hardly noticed him as she tried to put names together. Every one she didn't like, she crossed out. The crossed out names were:

_Aliker Rilkam Liekam Salisem Elsam Illaem_

Finally, she had a name. It seemed so perfect, but yet, so simple. She was elated, but frustrated that she hadn't found the name sooner.

_Killeam_

Andi slouched back in her chair, sighing. She smiled as Frodo peered at the name in the dust. His eyes widened.

"Perfect!" He exclaimed. "Finally it's all over!" Then, he grunted. "Now we need a father's name."

Andi thought, and then said aloud, still thinking to herself. "What if we just put a different ending on the name?"

Frodo looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

She thought of a name to use as an example. "We could change the ending of the name. Like in the name…Eomer, son of Eomund. So I could be Killeam, son of…Killund."

Frodo smiled. "I like the way your mind works, _Killeam, son of Killund_. Now, go get dressed. We're going to meet some friends of mine."

**

* * *

A/N: Killeam is pronounced as (Key-lee-um). It looks odd...but I thought it was a pretty good name :) who knows? if you think you have a better name, please tell me by all means. **

**Also, I forgot this last chapter: **

**The Wizard of Oz belongs to L. Frank Baum**


	5. Incognito

**Dear Reader: **

**Same message I've been repeating over...and over. Just look at past chapters if you aren't sure haha! Enjoy! **

**- Bane**

* * *

**~*5*~**

Killeam, son of Killund (aka Andi), made her way out of her room wearing her new clothes. Gandalf had told Frodo that they were the clothes of a ranger. She loved the style. A dark green, long-sleeved tunic reached down to her knees and was embroidered with blue Celtic looking knots. A dark blue, long vest covered her upper torso and some of the green tunic down at her legs. It also made her chest appear smaller. Dark brown boots and dark blue soft pants covered her legs. Dark brown vambraces covered her forearms and acted as armor. A grey traveler's cloak billowed behind her and was held together by a small brooch in the form of a circle with a kind of cross in the center. Its hood covered her hair and most of her face. Gandalf sent what looked like the bottom part of a ski mask that concealed her face from the nose. He sent it just to make sure that no one could see her facial features, but she didn't wear it. A knife that he also had given her was strapped to her belt and out of view. She finally put on Narya around her neck using a very strong chain which was given to her by Frodo.

Andi strode down the hallway, trying to look like a man. She remembered from back home that even if you looked like a guy, you had to act like one to seem convincing. Keeping her head held high, she walked with confidence towards the front door where Frodo said he would be waiting. She kept thinking to herself: _Make sure your voice is deep enough. Pick up your feet. Act like you've lived here for most of your life. _

Frodo was standing in the doorway, holding the door open. He gaped as Andi came into view. She had never seen her appearance herself, seeing as there was no mirror, but she took it from Frodo's expression that her disguise was believable.

"If I hadn't given you those clothes before, I would have never recognized you!"

He circled around her, checking for anything out of place. Adjusting small details and perfecting the costume, he stated something that surprised her.

"You look taller."

Andi furrowed her eyebrows. "Taller? It must be the boots."

"No." Frodo said, shaking his head. "You used to be taller than me only by a little, but now you're at least two inches higher than you were yesterday."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'll take your word for it. Maybe when we come back we can see how tall I am." She started walking out the door and added. "I'm telling you, I think it's just the boots."

They strolled out the door together, making their way towards the tiny town. Their feet created little clouds of dust as they travelled on the dirt road. The bridge to the tiny town, filled with bustling people and small shops, was getting closer. Andi's stomach flipped around. Her throat felt dry. Frodo began to give her histories and customs of the hobbits as they neared the bridge, but she could hardly concentrate.

"If they ask you about the North, just say that it's the same as it has always been to keep it short and simple. If they ask about your family, just tell them that they are deceased, which really is the truth. Now, they _are_ going to think of you as a little strange. Just nod your head politely and smile." He noticed how tense she was, and he put his hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine."

"I sure hope so." Andi murmured as they crossed the bridge and dove into the marketplace.

It was bustling with small hobbits. Many shouts were made, pleading with customers to purchase their product. As both Andi and Frodo weaved through the crowds of people, they stopped what they were doing and stared at Andi. She was feeling uncomfortable. Remembering what Frodo told her to do, she nodded and smiled. Most of the hobbits went back to their business, but some still kept staring. They whispered to each other, inaudible to her, but she knew that they were talking about her. One woman whispered to her husband how "strange the man looks" and how "it's odd to have visitors like this boy come, it must have something to do with that insane wizard". Keeping her head down, she walked a little faster after Frodo, who was leading her to a building.

She felt a tug on her cloak. Slowly, she turned around to look at a little girl, gawking at her. In her tiny hands, she held a doll.

"Wha's yur name?" She asked, eyes bright. When she smiled, it revealed that two front teeth were missing.

Andi smiled. This girl was adorable. She was brave too; the others wouldn't come near her.

"I'm Killeam, son of Killund." She stated, making sure her voice was deep.

The girl smiled. Shoving the doll towards Andi, she beckoned for her to take it.

"Autumn wants you to hold her." She pleaded. "Please?" Andi was shocked. Was it possible that this girl could see through her disguise, or was it that she just really wanted a playmate?

"Myrtle," A woman cried in alarm, most likely the girl's mother. "Get back here!"

Myrtle looked sadly at Andi, gave a little wave, and trudged over to her mother, dragging her heels and doll on the ground. Andi watched sadly as the little girl was held firmly by the arm and scolded, her mother pointing her finger in her face. Myrtle dug her heels into the ground as her mother pulled her away in the direction of their house.

"Why do they not like me?" Andi whispered to Frodo as she started walking again.

Frodo shrugged. "You're just different. We're a quiet kind of people. Anything or anyone that's different that come into the Shire are considered strange until proven otherwise. When Bilbo left on his adventure and then came back, everyone thought that he was strange. It took what seemed like a lifetime for the other hobbits to consider him normal again." He sighed. "Now that he's left for the second time, they'll never accept him…again."

They neared a building that seemed to be larger than all the others. Andi looked at the sign hanging from an iron spike jutting from the building and smiled. It was the Green Dragon Tavern. Frodo pushed the door open and a tiny bell sounded, announcing their arrival to the other patrons of the bar. She was reluctant to go inside, but Frodo gave a tiny push on the small of her back and she stumbled inside.

The bar was rustic in style, but very different from the structure of Bag End. It was like the inside of a farm house, warm and cozy. Wooden and iron chandeliers hung from the ceiling, but shed no light because of the time of day. The smell of ale and other alcoholic drinks was overpowering, as well as the food that was being served around the tables by rotund waiters. Tables were scattered everywhere and many people inhabited almost every one. Few loners sat at the bar, drinking their whiskey in silence, most likely brooding over the past and trying to forget it. At a rather long table, three hobbits were seated. Two were ones that Andi didn't recognize at first, but the other one figure was one that she dimly remembered.

"Mr. Frodo!" A blonde, curly haired hobbit exclaimed, lifting his mug of ale in the air. He was a rather large hobbit

"Hello, Sam!" Frodo greeted his friend.

"Come on over and sit down!"

Andi let Frodo go first, seeing as though the hobbits knew him and she had no idea what she was doing. He shook hands with everyone at the table and greeted them warmly with smiles and laughter. It reminded her of her friends back at home. _I wonder how Liz is doing. I hope they aren't freaked out that I've left…_

Sam cleared his throat. Andi jerked her head upwards from her thoughts and looked at him, startled.

"Oh," She said, voice deepened. "My apologies, sir."

The hobbits laughed. Andi didn't understand what was so funny. She cracked her knuckles nervously. Already she was making a fool out of herself.

"I wasn't doing that bit towards _you_!" Sam chuckled, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth. "I was doing it to Mr. Frodo who wouldn't introduce you! You would think he would have better manners!" He motioned to a chair next to him. "Would you like to sit down, Mister….?"

"Killeam, son of Killund." She shook Sam's hand and took a seat next to him.

The darker blonde and also curly headed person sitting next to Sam stood up and shouted to a waiter for more ale and sat back down. Then, he stood up again, much to Andi's surprise.

"And where are _our_ manners, men?" He asked, his accent ringing with a Scottish air, something that Andi was familiar with. "We neglected to give this lad our names as well!" He bowed low, sweeping his hand across his body and hitting empty mugs of ale to the floor. "I am Peregrine Took, but you may call me Pippin."

"Also known as Clumsy." Sam stated. He stuck out his hand in greeting. "I'm Samwise Gamgee. I'm Mr. Frodo's gardener."

"A very valuable job, Sam." Andi stated. "Many men cannot tend to plants with expertise."

"Rubbish!" Another shout came diagonally from where she was sitting. A light blonde hobbit reached his hand over the table as far as he could. "I'm Merry."

Andi looked at both Merry and Pippin. "You almost look like twins. Are you related?" She asked the question to keep them on something other than her, even though she already knew the answer.

"Of course not!" They said together.

"Merry's my cousin." Pippin declared. "We're both related to Frodo here." He patted Frodo heartily on the shoulder. "He's my second cousin on my mother's side."

"What about you?" Merry asked. "Where's your family?"

Andi hesitated. Then she remembered what Frodo told her. "They're dead."

"Very sorry to hear that." Sam said sympathetically. "How did they die?"

Andi gleaned her mind for any possible answers. She finally came up with some that could be probable.

"My father was a ranger up in the North. He trained me to be a warrior so we could protect the people. The one day he went to battle…" Andi trailed off to give emotional effect. "He didn't come back. Then my mother, brave soul, died of a deadly disease. I had to leave, as to not catch the disease myself."

"How old are you?" Pippin asked.

Merry slapped him and Pippin defended himself with a cup of his ale. He yelled how it wasn't rude to ask for someone's age.

"It's alright!" Andi said, laughing. "I'm twenty now." _Twenty? _Andi thought to herself. _I bet you can't even pass as a twelve year old! Andrea, what were you thinking?_

"How'd you get Mr. Frodo as a friend?" Sam asked, nudging Frodo. "Did someone as crazy as Gandalf take you to him?"

Andi bit her lip. "Actually, yes."

The three hobbits laughed. Pippin laughed so hard that he fell out of his chair. Sam had tears in his eyes. Andi couldn't see what was so funny. _Maybe it was because they didn't expect something that crazy to be the answer. _

"Well, anyone who's a friend of Gandalf's is a friend of mine!" Merry exclaimed. "Let's give a toast to good health to this lad!" He motioned for the waiter, who brought five shots of pure whiskey.

As the hobbits each took a shot, Andi was nervous. She never had alcohol in her life. What if she couldn't take the liquor? They would see right through her disguise. Frodo looked at her with hope, but she saw that even he had doubt. She took a shot and stared at the golden liquid. Hopefully she would be able to keep it down.

"Have you ever had a shot, Killeam?" Sam asked, nudging her.

"No." Andi admitted. "My father never allowed me to drink." _Hopefully I'll get out of this. _

"Here's to good health!" Merry and Pippin shouted together.

"And a first drink!" Pippin added.

"Here, Here!"

_I'm screwed. _She thought. All of them, including Andi, lifted their glasses and clanked them together, making a bell like sound. All of the hobbits drank their shot and deeply sighed. It must have been a strong drink. Andi hesitated as the hobbits watched her carefully. Frodo was getting nervous and swayed side to side uneasily. She stared into the tiny glass, fearing what the outcome would be. _It's either now or never,_ she told herself. She crossed her fingers and drank the shot.

Her throat burned and constricted as the liquid ran down it. Her mouth and nostrils felt as if hot air were steaming out of them. The drink was making her gag. She sighed deeply, trying not to cough. Inhaling, she tried to calm herself. Tears formed in her eyes, an uncontrollable reaction to the burning feeling. So the other hobbits couldn't see, she tilted her head downwards. She waited; five seconds…ten seconds…and finally she brought herself back up to face the hobbits.

"That wasn't that bad." She confessed.

The hobbits laughed and clapped her on the back. Andi smiled, happy that she passed the test. Frodo wore an expression of triumph as he clapped for her. She was officially pulling off the disguise.

**

* * *

A/N: If you aren't sure what a vambraces are, they're the things that Borimir wears on his forearms in the movie _The Fellowship of the Ring_. **

**Also, if you are interested, please vote on the poll on my profile for the story! Thanks!**


	6. Gandalf's Return

**Dear Readers, **

**Thank you to all who have reviewed: _Alexis Diamond, mynameistolong, Horserider15_, and _FireFox Vixen_! They mean a lot to me! **

**Same messages as before! Review please! Flames are definitely welcomed with open arms! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! There is a poll on my profile page that I would like readers to take if they are interested in the story! It can affect the plot drastically! **

**- Bane**

* * *

~*6*~

One week had passed and still the Shire was without the presence of the wizard, Gandalf. Andi, along with Frodo, was getting worried. She did have fun with the hobbits like she had suspected, but she couldn't escape the impending doom that her new friends would have to suffer because of the One Ring. In due time, Frodo would be given a task and Sam would have to tag along. But what would Andi do? Where would she go? More importantly, what was her real purpose in Middle Earth besides to protect Narya? Was there any other purpose?

It was a late night in October and the wind was chilling. Even through her traveler's cloak which was wrapped around her, she could feel the cold wind seeping through the material, attempting to make her bitter. She, Sam, and Frodo had left the Green Dragon together after meeting Merry and Pippin for ale for the third time that week. She remembered the drinking song that she sang along to with Merry and Pippin.

_Hey ho, to the bottle I go  
To __heal__ my heart and drown my woe.  
Rain my fall and wind may blow,  
But there still be many miles to go!  
Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain  
and the stream that falls from hill to plain  
Better than rain or rippling brook_

Pippin had added his own verse at the end: _  
Is a __mug__ of beer inside this Took!_

Although Andi didn't like drinking the liquor because of the foul things it made people do, she drank it to sustain her disguise. What amazed her was that after the first shot of whiskey, the alcohol never affected her again. It was almost like drinking water. Although there were no effects from the drinks, every night they got together she only had one mug of ale and that was the extent.

Sam was blowing clouds of vapor into the air with his mouth. "Gandalf hasn't come for a while."

Frodo's face fell. "I know, Sam. He loves the Shire in autumn."

Andi thought of the old wizard. To think of him as a teacher or a master was strange to her. In the books that she read, she thought of him more as a friendly figure. Apprentice/Assistant to one of the greatest wizards of all time? She still couldn't believe it. He said that she had powers through the ring, but she never felt any different. She didn't feel powerful or strong. She just felt…well, normal.

"What's Gandalf like?" Andi enquired suddenly, realizing that she didn't know that much about him.

Frodo and Sam's heads jerked upward in shock towards her. She wanted to hit herself in the head. Her disguise was that she was a friend of Gandalf and she just blew it in front of Sam.

"You don't know about him?" Sam gaped. "I thought you were his friend!"

"Well, he was just dropping me off at the Shire because he found me on the road." She had saved herself. "I think of him as an acquaintance."

As they went along the road towards Bag End, Sam wove a tale of the many things that Gandalf did and liked. He loved to smoke. Gandalf made the most wonderful fireworks that sparked in showers of red, gold, green, and blue. Sam told Andi that she should have been at Bilbo's one hundred eleventh birthday party because "Merry and Pippin set off a dragon firework". Gandalf loved to sit and ponder over things and always enjoyed a pint of ale.

"I definitely have noticed that he thinks a lot." Andi stated.

"That he does." Sam said, finishing his story. "He and Bilbo always did quite a lot of thinking together. They got along together quite well. I wonder where that old hobbit went though."

Once they approached Bag End, Frodo clapped Sam on the back and Andi shook his hand. Sam went down the hill to his own cozy hobbit hole. Andi and Frodo set off up the stone steps towards Bag End. She breathed in the cold air. It felt so clean and fresh. An October moon laid pools of silver light over Hobbiton, illuminating it in a darker, more sinister, way.

"Do you remember locking the door, Andrea?" Frodo whispered.

Andi turned away from the countryside to look at Frodo. She was beginning to find it odd to be called Andrea. "Frodo, you can call me Andi!" She exclaimed quietly. "And of course, it was—."

She froze as they reached the front door. It was wide open and the breeze was making papers fly around the room. Lights in the lamps that were once on were now blown out by the wind. The hallway was like a cave, dark, cold, and terrifying. She fingered her knife as they both walked into the hallway. They both looked down the corridor where they had both heard a noise. Frodo started to advance forward until a hand grabbed him by the shoulder. Andi swung her knife around, aiming above Frodo's head, coming into contact with Gandalf's staff.

"Is it secret?" Gandalf whispered, fearful. "Is is safe?"

Andi gasped. "Gandalf, I could have killed you!" She noticed how horrible he looked. "And you look terrible! What happened?"

"Frodo, can you find the ring for me?" Gandalf pleaded. "Andrea, my dear, can you get me something to drink. Quickly, now!"

Andi ran down the passageway and into the kitchen where she found a brown mug. Quickly, she filled it with water from the barrel and ran back, giving it gingerly to Gandalf. He was posed at the door, staff at ready as if something evil were lurking outside. Frodo was digging through a pile of scrolls and papers in a chest. To give Gandalf some piece of mind, she shut the door in front of him. He shoulders sagged, showing relief, but he still appeared tense and fearful.

Frodo found an envelope with a red wax seal and handed it to Gandalf. Gandalf snatched it from his hand and walked swiftly to the study, where the fireplace burned low. Keeping it far away from him, like holding a poisonous snake, he then threw the envelope in the fireplace. Andi ran in and watched as the envelope burned, fear rising in her throat. She knew what was inside.

"What are you doing?" Frodo cried in alarm.

Gandalf continued to sit in silence, watching the paper burn. The once white parchment turned black as night with embers of glowing red around the edges, revealing a golden ring. Andi backed away, afraid of it just as much as the first time she saw it. She was nervous that she herself might be tempted by the object. What was odd was that she _felt_ the energy from the ring. It seemed like slow, rhythmic heart beats

Gandalf glanced briefly at her, and then went back to his business. He picked up a set of tongs and reached into the fire. Gently, he brought out the object and stared at it.

"Hold out your hand, Frodo." He finally said. "It's quite cool."

Frodo hesitantly stretched out his hand as Gandalf plopped the ring into his hand. He almost dropped it, expecting it to be hot unlike Gandalf said, but by the way Frodo then fingered the ring, Andi noticed that it wasn't hot.

"What can you see? Do you see anything?" Gandalf then asked, walking towards Andi.

"Nothing. There's nothing."

Gandalf sighed in relief. He smiled at Andi, but then was struck into fear by her expression. Something was still wrong.

"Wait." Frodo whispered.

Gandalf stopped in his tracks, eyes twitching around. His eyes rested on his assistant, Andi. Her eyes were large as well, horrified for the words to come. The ring was showing signs of ancient Elvish markings that she had learned to recognize, but never thought that she would see.

"There are markings." Frodo declared. "…It's some form of Elvish. I can't read it."

Gandalf cleared his throat. "There are few who can. It's in the language of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

"Mordor?" Frodo asked, bewildered.

"In the common tongue it says,

"_One Ring to rule them all,_

_One Ring to find them,_

_One Ring to bring them all,_

_And in the darkness bind them."_

Gandalf had asked Andi to wait in the study while he and Frodo went into the kitchen to discuss matters. He had said that she "knew the history" herself and that she didn't need to hear it twice. She sat alone at the desk, staring at the map of the Misty Mountains that Bilbo had created. She had thought that he had taken it when he went to Rivendell, but apparently he forgot it in his haste to leave. Gazing at a red dragon was curled around the mountain, blowing a deadly cloud of smoke into the curled letters of the label, she thought of what was to come. Would she follow Gandalf on his road to come, or would she follow the hobbits on their quest, or would she stay in the Shire? Out of all the options, she wanted to go with Frodo. She understood how dangerous that road would be, but she would be with Frodo to protect him, who was already one of her good friends. If she went with Gandalf…If she decided to tag along with Gandalf, then there was a possibility that she could save Gandalf from his doom with Sauraman, but would that upset the balance of the future? Andi agreed with her own question. It definitely would. If only there was a way to save him from what was to come. She was really starting to hate this…

"Andrea." Gandalf said, coming into the room. He had to duck to get through the doorway.

"Please, Gandalf, don't call me Andrea. Call me—."

"There's no time for that. I'll find something to call you later. Now get your things ready for tomorrow. You'll be leaving with Frodo to Bree."

_Jeez, I didn't know we were on _that _quick of a time schedule. _Andi thought to herself as she jogged through the hallway to her room. She finally pulled her hood down, pulling her auburn pony tail out of the cloak. Her hair was long, almost down to her waist, but the pony tail kept it out of sight. After situating her hair, she got her small bag prepared. She didn't have much, so it was going to be a light pack. All she really had were the things that she had at the clearing before she left and her clothes.

_Crash! _ Something cracked in the study. Andi rushed out of the room, sprinting and pulled the knife out of her belt. As she entered, she found Sam held by the throat on Bilbo's desk by Gandalf.

"SAMWISE GAMGEE, HAVE YOU BEEN EAVESDROPPING?" Gandalf shouted.

"I-I haven't been dropping no eaves, sir! Honest! I was…" Sam caught sight of her and stared. Andi looked down at herself, but then her hands with to the top of her head, where her hood wasn't present. "Killeam?" Sam asked, flabbergasted.

"Uh…Hi, Sam." Andi gave him a small wave and tried to smile. It didn't work out too well.

"You're…you're…a girl!"

Frodo rolled his eyes. "Yes, Sam. That's been established."

"Well why didn't you tell me, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, offended that his best friend didn't tell him the secret. "And why wouldn't you tell me?" He pointed a finger at Andi. "You can trust ole Sam!"

"We can't trust you if you eavesdrop." Gandalf muttered, obviously irked. "It was for a purpose, Sam. No one else must know of this. If you ever tell anyone about her, I'll…oh wait." He looked back at Sam angrier than before. "About you listening in, what did you hear before? Speak!"

"Nothing important! Just a tidbit about a ring and a Dark Lord, and something about the end of the world! Oh please sir, don't change me into anything…unnatural."

"No." Gandalf said, giving Frodo and Andi a quick smile. "We have a better use for you. You will go with Frodo to the village of Bree. Miss Andrea will go along as well."

"Your name is Andrea?" Sam exclaimed.

"Gandalf! Please don't call me Andrea!"

Gandalf looked at Andi inquisitively. "Well, what am I to call you, then?"

"Just…I don't know! Most people call me Andi, but you don't seem the kind of person to call me something like that."

"Just call her Killeam!" Frodo said. "I've gotten used to it, and she'll have to too…and Sam."

"Very well then." Gandalf sighed. "Now if _Killeam_ would please join me outside for a moment?"

Gandalf lead the way and Andi followed as they made their way to the front of the yard. Finding a small stool in the front garden, he took a seat and sat in front of Andi. He was so tall that even sitting he was almost as tall as her.

"Have you ever had experience with weaponry?"

Andi shifted her weight from side to side. "Not really."

Gandalf groaned. "Not even a little?"

"I have fast reflexes, I guess." Andi stated, shrugging.

"Well, you did almost slice me at the door this evening, didn't you?" He put on his hat and sat, thinking. "So you still have that knife I gave you?"

"Yes, and the other one I had when I came."

"Have you ever handled a sword?"

"If you count a stick as a sword and handling as mock sword fighting when I was six, then yes; But otherwise, no."

"Bow and arrow?"

"Not really."

"Staff?"

Andi thought a moment. She actually did learn to use a staff. Many times, she and her father would mock fight each other with broom sticks and mop sticks when they were cleaning, just to make it interesting.

"Yes."

"Perfect! Just use someone's walking stick and you'll have a good weapon!"

"Gandalf, you're not leaving right now, are you?" Andi asked.

Gandalf smiled. "Do you want me to go?" Andi shook her head. He laughed. "I'm going to see you off, but I'll be going my separate way to see a friend of mine, then I'll meet you at Bree."

"Sauraman."

"Indeed." Gandalf said. "He is very wise. He will know much about the Ring and about things to come." He smiled at Andi. "You will be alright with the hobbits."

"Gandalf, I know you were talking to Frodo about the Nazgul….can the Ringwraiths find Narya?" Andi asked, fingering the ring on her chain.

Gandalf sighed. "It is quite possible that they can, although for the many years that I have had it I have never been bothered by them."

"What about Sauron?"

"If Sauron could see the ring, then he would have found all three of them by now, wouldn't he?" He smiled. "Thank heavens for that! Just remember: while on this journey, let no one see the book, the ring, or you. Now let us get some rest." He struggled to get up. Andi assisted him.

"I think you need more shut eye than all three of us combined." Andi stated, concerned. "Go to sleep."

"Someone needs to stay awake and keep watch." Gandalf said. "I need you awake and alert for tomorrow."

"Then just let me do it!"

"That is not a good idea."

"It will take us a while to get out of Hobbiton, and if what you said before about the Ringwraiths is true, they shouldn't bother us here. We'll have time. Besides, if I have some caffeine in my system, then I can stay awake."

"What is caffeine?"

Andi sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'll just need some coffee or tea. I'll be fine."

"Aha, I see. Thank you, Andrea, for offering."

"It's Killeam, Gandalf." Andi said with a smirk.

Gandalf smiled and walked away. As soon as Gandalf went inside to talk to the nervous hobbits and get some sleep, Andi took her watch up in front of the door. She sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: The drinking song that was in the first part of this chapter is the drinking song from the extended edition of The Fellowship of the Ring. **

**Also, I use some lines from the movie frequently. I should really start citing them, so I will. I USED THEM, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! **


	7. Fire and Flame

**Dear Readers, **

**Thank you to those who have reviewed and who have taken the poll! To those who haven't done either, you're still cool. :) Same messages as the first chapter: I don't own LOTR, I own my OCs, please review, flames are welcome, and any confusions, comments, thoughts, concerns, and feelings can be expressed either through a review or a private message. My inbox is always open. **

**- Bane

* * *

**

**~*7*~**

Andi woke up from a reluctant sleep, groggy and exhausted. She was jealous of the hobbits and Gandalf as she thought of their good night's sleep and warm beds. Although she had fallen asleep, she made sure that she had her back to the door in case someone tried to get in. After getting up, she bent backwards and cracked her back.

As she went to the kitchen to get more tea, she tried to remember what happened before she fell asleep. Her memory came back to her when she saw the hallway of the hobbit hole. When she had been outside, she remembered finally getting some time to think. Being in a warm, cozy bed every night made her go to sleep too quickly to think. Now that she had been awake and was forced to stay awake by way of caffeine and cold air, she could finally take some time for things to sink in.

She got her thinking done early last night. _Okay, so I was chosen for a mission to bear Narya when I was young. Gandalf burned a mark into my hand to signify that I was a bearer. My job is to protect the ring at all costs and to use its powers in a positive manner. It's also my job to use my foresight for the right reasons and to not let anyone see the book. _Part one of thinking was done.

_Her real name was, or is rather, Adoniel (or Anastasia). Her parents were governors of a city that was under the jurisdiction of Lothlorien. Both of her parents are dead._ As she had thought of this, she actually became saddened. She never had a mother. For once, she had hope that there would be a motherly figure in her life, but there was none. Now her only hope of having a mother was gone. Her real father was gone as well. All her life she had wanted to meet her father, figuring that he had just run off or something else to that effect. At least she still had her adoptive dad. Also, at least she knew what happened to them. She hated being "in the dark" so to speak.

For most of the night she had stayed outside to watch the surroundings. She had enjoyed the quietness and beauty of the night, but soon it became chilly. Andi remembered relocating to the hallway to watch the front door after she had shivered with cold outside. When she relocated to the house, it soon became too warm and cozy sitting on the floor of the hobbit hole. Soon after getting into the house, she had fallen asleep.

Now that she was awake, she relaxed. It was going to be morning soon. The lanterns were doused, but the light of the early morning was streaming through the windows. The sky was a light shade of purple. It had to be at least five in the morning. In the dimly lit kitchen she found herself a mug. The fire in the fireplace was still burning low from the night before. Red embers glowed dimly. Waves of heat obscured Andi's sight as she reached for the tea pot. She reached for the kettle through the heat, picked it up with a knitted pot holder, and brought it to the table. Pouring a cup of tea for herself, she then went to set the kettle back in its place over the fire. When she went closer to the fire, the embers' color went from a dull orange to a fiery red and flames came up. It was as if the closer she was, the hotter the fire was.

"That's odd…" Andi murmured to herself. She stuck her hand in and out of the fire continuously quickly, observing the phenomenon.

_It must be Narya. _She thought. Taking the ring from around her neck, she slipped it onto the middle finger of her right hand. It was cool to the touch and it stayed in place even though it looked rather large when she held it. _Now we'll really see what's going on here. _Andi thought again to herself. Slowly, she stuck her left hand into the fire. She would have put her right hand in, but she didn't want to risk harming Narya. She concentrated on only the fire and her hand. Everything else, she blocked out. As she drew closer to the fire, the ruby in the ring on her opposite hand glowed brighter and brighter. She noticed that she no longer felt the fire's heat. As she stuck her hand into the flames of the fire, her hand was not being consumed and burned. The fire was almost caressing her skin, dancing around her fingers and twisting around her palm. When the flames licked at her palm, her emblem glowed and became more visible. Andi was struck with awe, her mouth hanging open as she witnessed what was happening. It was magic. She was performing magic_! Oh, Liz would be so jealous… _

"Andrea! You're going to burn yourself!"

Andi yelped, not only in shock because Sam had scared her from his sudden presence, but because her concentration was lost her hand was now burnt. The fire was no longer her friend, but it was now creating blisters. She swiped her hand away from the fire, cradling it close to her stomach. It burned and stung.

"Sam!" Andi growled through gritted teeth. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm sorry!" Sam exclaimed. He jogged to her and kneeled to get to her eye level. "Let me see it." He held out his hand.

Andi shook her head. "I've got it. It's okay. I'm fine." Another wave of pain came and she winced.

"Andrea—."

"It's Andi! I mean, Killeam!" Andi exclaimed. "And I swear I'm fine! I can take care of it!"

Sam didn't seem convinced, but he let Andi take care of it. She examined the damage. There was a blister on the mark that Gandalf had burned into her hand. It would take a while to heal. She wrapped up the burn in a handkerchief that she found. Sam stood in the corner of the kitchen, looking guilty.

"I'm sorry, Killeam." He said. "I didn't mean to startle you like that."

Andi managed a smile. The burn was smarting. "It's alright. It wasn't your fault."

"I can help you with the burn, if you'd like. I've burned myself many times and—."

"I'm fine." Andi said quickly. "Is Gandalf up yet?"

"Yes, he was actually looking for you out—."

"Oh, confound it all, Killeam!" Gandalf grumbled as he stormed into the kitchen. "Do you realize that I've been looking for you for ten minutes? I was worried sick that you'd been carried off by the Ringwraiths!" He glanced at Andi's wrapped up hand. "What happened to you?"

As Andi was about to say 'nothing', Sam exclaimed. "Killeam was sticking her hand into the fire!"

Gandalf gave her a puzzled look. "Now why would you do something as reckless as that? You know that fire can burn you!" He winked at her. At first Andi didn't understand why he winked, but then she understood. Gandalf knew that she had been experimenting with Narya.

"I'm awfully sorry, Gandalf." She said. "It won't happen again."

As all three of them walked out of the kitchen, Gandalf put his arm around her shoulders and whispered to her. "Of course it will happen again! Practice makes perfect! You will get burned when you first start, but once you practice more you will be a professional."

"How do you know that I'll get burnt again?" Andi asked.

Gandalf wiggled his fingers. "From experience. Now come, let's gather our things. We must be off!"

As the four companions set off, the sky was turning a light orange and pink. The sun was barely rising over the Shire's hills. Mist covered the valleys like a transparent blanket. Sheep were laying in meadows, slowly rising to greet the day and to eat grass. The mornings were just as peaceful as the nights.

Frodo and Sam were carrying pack that looked almost their size. The wizard and the assistant were carrying almost nothing. Andi had just her satchel and the walking stick that Gandalf had provided as a weapon. She felt horrible for not carrying something.

"Let me at least take one of your bags." Andi said.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed, eager to give her the entire pack.

"Heavens no!" Gandalf declared. "You are their protector! You need all parts of your body free from any burden. Remember, you must be alert and vigilant. You never know what is lurking. There could be spies of Sauron: birds, beasts, or anything!"

Sam's face fell as he continued to haul his pack.

The small band finally came to a small clearing in the woods. Gandalf, who was leading the miniscule expedition, suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Do you have the Ring, Frodo?" He asked.

_That should have been asked a while ago, _Andi thought, _before__ we left. _

Frodo put his hand on his breast pocket. The ring was safe inside the buttoned pocket. Gandalf lowered himself to Frodo's level, taking on a very serious air.

"Never put it on, for the servants of the Dark Lord will be able to find it. Remember, the Ring _wants_ to be found." He lifted himself from his kneeling position and stood up tall. "Farewell, hobbits…and Killeam. I will meet you again at Bree." He put his hand on Andi's shoulder. "Please, be safe and do your best to keep them safe."

"I promise." Andi said. "You better stay safe yourself!"

Gandalf laughed. "I am a wizard! What could possibly go wrong?"

As he galloped away on his horse, Andi whispered to herself.

"Anything and everything."


	8. Time With the Elves

**Dear Reader, **

**Thank you to those who reviewed, favorited, etc.! The same goes to those who read this! You guys are awesome! If anyone is interested, there is a poll that you can take on my profile that involves the fate of this fan fiction! Also, please look at the author's note if you see a phrase that is bolded. It means that it is Elvish. The phrases will be translated there.**

**Another side note: I have been recently obsessed with a song called "Lothlorien" from the Lord of the Rings musical. :3 It makes me smile. **

**- Bane **

* * *

**~*8*~**

They had been travelling for most of the day when they finally reached a farmland. No evil had threatened them yet, which made Andi feel at ease. She wasn't too keen on the idea of harming someone or something.

Although Andi suggested going around the fields of corn, Frodo and Sam thought that time was of the essence. They dove into the seemingly endless maze of corn with Andi following reluctantly behind them. The fact that she couldn't see everything around her unsettled her, but she still pressed on behind the hobbits. Very soon, she lost them among the corn stalks.

Suddenly, there was a cry from Sam. "Frodo? Mister Frodo? Frodo!"

Andi sprinted ahead, fearing the worst. When she came to a clearing in the corn, she found the two of them.

"Don't you dare leave me again!" Andi ordered. "And don't scare me like that!"

"Killeam, we're still in the Shire!" Frodo exclaimed. "What can possibly happen?"

He had spoken too soon, for as soon as he finished speaking, Pippin plowed into him. Merry also came through the stalks and toppled Sam. In their hands they held carrots, lettuce heads, and cobs of corn.

"Hey, it's our friends!" Merry declared to Pippin.

"Hello, Frodo!" Pippin smiled as he lifted himself off of his friend. As soon as they were up, they started gathering their vegetables.

"Let me guess," Andi said. "You're stealing produce and vegetables."

Merry and Pippin responded together. "It's not stealing."

"It's simply borrowing." Pippin stated.

The group spun around as they heard the sound of dogs. Pippin and Merry dove into the corn, dragging Frodo and Sam along with them. Andi followed behind. She had a fear of dogs. She soon outran the hobbits and she made a beeline for the end of the field. When she saw a giant cliff, she stopped suddenly and moved to the side.

"Watch out for—!" Andi shouted, but it was too late. The hobbits didn't look where they were running and they fell down, rolling down the steep hill. She shook her head while slowly and carefully maneuvering down the precipice.

It took her a while to get down. By the time she was down, the hobbits had found a patch of mushrooms and were standing over them like a pack of wolves looking at their next meal. Frodo kept on staring down the road. She walked over and stood next to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked. As soon as she asked, her mind was throwing pictures at her again. It was the same process that she had gone through when Frodo talked about his parents. There first was a picture of the road, then there was darkness and a pair of red eyes…

"Get off the road! Quick!" Frodo exclaimed.

Sam, Pippin, and Merry looked at him, puzzled. "Why would we—?"

"DO WHAT HE SAYS!" Andi shouted. She didn't have time for their questions. She heaved Merry and Pippin off of their feet and shoved them towards the familiar looking tree. They would be able to hide under its roots. Sam followed the two hobbits. Andi looked around and found a tree with a high branch. She was a particularly good climber, so it was a good place to hide. Sprinting, she went to the tree.

"What are you doing?" Frodo hissed.

"Stay there." Andi whispered. "I'll watch over you."

Before climbing up, she tossed her walking staff into the tree. Fortunately, it landed in a place where it wouldn't fall out. Heaving her body weight and the weight of her satchel, she pulled herself into the tree. She climbed until the foliage of the tree would keep her out of sight, but she could still keep her eye on the hobbits. Then, she waited.

It seemed like forever. Every passing second felt like an hour. Every minute felt like a day. Beads of nervous sweat beaded on Andi's forehead. Her breathing seemed unusually loud to her as she gripped her staff for dear life. From what she knew, the hobbits would go away unharmed, but with her presence, would anything change?

She stopped all of her thinking as she heard hooves. Holding her breath, she looked down at a giant rider. He was covered in black clothing from his boots to his head. His face wasn't visible, but there were beady red eyes that shone from the shadow of his hood. It was a Ringwraith and he was after the Ring. Andi prayed hard when the Rider got off of his horse and knelt over the root that the hobbits hid under. She could hear the sound of him sniffing. He was _smelling _the ring.

_Okay, any second now Pippin is going to through a bag of mushrooms and he'll go away. _Andi thought. She waited for this to happen, but it never did. Confused, she still waited. Nothing happened. Then the Ringwraith stood up. He looked like he was about to go down the hill! If he did, he would certainly see the hobbits! Andi searched through her satchel to find anything. To her delight, she found a head of lettuce that Merry or Pippin must have snuck into her bag. Standing up on the branch, she hurled the lettuce as hard as she could in the direction that the Wraith came from. There was a distant _thud _and the Ringwraith gave a bloodcurdling screech, darting towards his suspected prey.

She jumped from the tree as soon as he was out of sight, sprinting towards the hobbits who were already making a beeline to the bottom of the hill. When they all reached the bottom, they huffed and puffed for air.

"What was that?" Merry exclaimed.

Andi gasped for air. "It…was a…Black Rider." She took another breath, finally stabilizing herself.

"I have to leave the Shire." Frodo stated. "Sam, Killeam, and I must get to Bree."

Merry seemed to be thinking, and then he exclaimed. "Buckleberry Ferry! Follow me!"

They followed Merry through the woods. Thousands of prickle bushes later, they stopped in a glen. Before they all fell to the ground, exhausted, they pulled off all of the prickles that had attached to their clothes. Andi prayed that the Black Riders were nowhere near them. She felt like there was no energy left in her body as she stared at the sky. The sky was a bright, clear blue which was slowly changing colors from the sun setting. Fluffy clouds floated across it, taking on various shapes as the wind blew through them. She picked out the shape of a pig, then a scuba diver, and then...

_What is that? _Andi thought to herself. Weaving in and out of the clouds was a bird. She couldn't tell what kind of bird it was, but it had to be a bird of prey. Its wings were stretched wide, soaring in the air. It was circling around their area. _That's odd. _She thought. _Maybe I'll look around and see what it's looking at. _

"Where are you going?" Frodo asked as she stood up, grabbing the walking staff.

"I'm just going to take a look around." Andi replied. "I'm not going far. Here," She tossed him the knife that was at her belt. "Take this. If anything comes, scream."

"Scream what?" Sam asked.

Andi sighed. "Anything. Scream about flowers for all I care, just let me know if you're in trouble!"

As she walked away, Merry commented. "She seems flustered."

"I heard that." She said, and walked further into the brush.

She walked slowly, avoiding any leaves that were on the ground. Holding her staff ahead of her in defense, she searched the area. There wasn't anything that looked dead. Why would the bird be circling if there was nothing dead? Or for that matter, something that was small and easy to kill? Suddenly, she heard a twig snap. She stiffened and swung around, holding her staff out. Her eyes searched the foliage. There was nothing that she could see. Green leaves and bushes were all she could spot. Relaxing her tense shoulders, she sighed in relief. Panic shot through her body once more when she felt something sharp at the back of her neck.

A voice behind her hissed, "**Man eneth lin?**" When Andi didn't answer him, he asked another question, "**Man sâd telil****?****"**

Andi had no idea what the man behind her was saying. "I-I don't know how to speak Elvish. I'm sorry but I don't know what you're—!"

"**Sedho!**" The man growled, pushing whatever was at the back of her neck deeper into her skin. She winced as she felt it cut into her.

"Saeldur!" Another voice came from behind her. "**Man carel le**?"

"Do you speak Eng—I mean in the tongues of Men?" Andi asked, only to get stabbed in the back of the neck again.

"**No dhinen!**" The man named Saeldur hissed again.

"**N'ndengina**** ho!**" The man other than Saeldur exclaimed. He walked around the two of them to come face to face with Andi. He had long black hair which was slightly braided to keep hair out of his face. Green eyes stared into her brown ones. He was an elf, for his ears were pointed at the tips.

"What is your name, boy?"

"Thank…the Valar that someone speaks in the tongues of Men!" Andi exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief. "My name is Killeam, son of Killund. I'm travelling with a band of hobbits. We seek Mithrandir."

The elf nodded. "We expected that you were, yet we were not certain. Forgive my friend. He is quick to act against threats."

Andi laughed. "Expect no threat from me. I hardly know how to use this thing!" She picked her staff up from the ground.

"Is that all you are protecting your travelers with? You will be killed quickly!" The elf exclaimed. "Come, stay with us! We have a camp not far off where you and your company can rest, eat, and be merry!"

"Thank you, sir." Andi said, bowing her head. "We would greatly appreciate that."

He bowed his head, putting his hand on his chest. "I am Gildor. There is no need to call me 'sir'."

Gildor and Andi, who were escorted by Saeldur, came into the glen where the hobbits sat. At first they were alarmed, but Andi reassured them that Gildor was a friend. She definitely knew he was a friend. From the book that she had read, he had helped Frodo. Once they had gathered their things, they set off towards the camp. Gildor and Frodo had a lively conversation in Elvish. Bilbo had taught Frodo much about the language. Gildor was impressed by how much Frodo knew. Andi was jealous that she didn't know the language. She wanted desperately to know what they were saying.

When they approached the camp, Andi heard music. The tune was mystical and light. As she listened, she smiled. The clear notes of the music were floating through the trees, making the other members of the party blissful as well. This was the song that they heard:

_Gilthoniel! O, Elbereth!_

_Clear are they eyes and bright is thy breath!_

_Snow White! Snow White! We sing to thee_

_In a far land beyond the sea!_

Andi looked over at same and chuckled to herself. He looked so mesmerized. She had heard from Frodo that he had an obsession with elves. It was a good thing that he couldn't tell what she was…

When they reached the camp, Andi saw about fifty elves. She was disappointed that there were hardly any women or girls there. For being dressed up as a boy for about three weeks, she was in desperate need of 'girl time'. At least she had a safe place where she didn't have to stay up all night again.

"Go and dine!' Gildor declared. "Fill your stomachs and drink to your heart's content!"

Merry and Pippin didn't have to be asked twice. They sprinted to the table and started grabbing food. Sam and Frodo followed behind them, but they had better table manners. Andi was beckoned by Gildor to take a seat next to him. She sat down, but she was afraid that he would ask questions.

"So how did you come into a company of Halflings?" He asked. "Your apparel is that of a Ranger."

"I am a Ranger." Andi said, still using her manly voice. It came almost naturally to her now. "I was stationed up North until the death of my family. Mithrandir found me and asked me to accompany these hobbits."

"Where is their destination?" Gildor asked after taking a swig of ale. "We might be able to escort you there."

"Bree. Gandalf said he would be meeting us there."

"Ah," Gildor said, looking unhappy. "Unfortunately, we cannot take you farther than the border of the forest. We must get to the Western Shore by the end of Autumn."

"You don't have to escort us." Andi stated. "You would be backtracking. Why are you going to the Western Coast?"

Gildor looked sadly towards the sunset. "We will be sailing to Valinor."

Andi gasped. "Valinor? Why?"

"The darkness that is seeping from Mordor is filtering into our establishments. The elves are sensing the end and are making their journeys. We were considered outcasts for not going yet."

Andi scowled. "I think that's absurd. You're getting out casted for being brave. The ones that have left are cowards in my opinion." She folded her arms angrily.

Gildor looked at Andi skeptically, but then shook his head and ate what was on his plate. Andi also ate what was on her plate. Every so often, Gildor would glance at Andi. After a while, she became self conscious. After eating her food, she excused herself to the outskirts of the camp. She needed some time to think.

"Killeam?" She turned around. Gildor walked up next to her, looking at the stars along with her. "I want to ask you a question."

"What is it, Gildor?" Andi asked.

"May I see your face?"

Andi was taken aback. It wasn't the question that she had expected. She didn't know what to say. He had given her and the hobbits a place to stay, but Gandalf had strict orders not to show her face. What should she do? After a moment, she made up her mind. She trusted Gildor. When Andi pulled back her hood and pulled out her ponytail, Gildor gaped at her.

"You deceived me." Gildor whispered. "And here…all this time I thought you were a man."

"I had a feeling that you had suspicions that I wasn't man." Andi commented.

Gildor nodded. "Your comment about the elves leaving did make me skeptical, especially when you crossed your arms."

"I should probably be more careful about my body language."

"Indeed."

The two stared at the stars more. Andi couldn't believe that there was so many. They lit up the sky almost as bright as the moon could. After staring in awe at the stars, she glanced at Gildor. His facial expression made it seem that he was thinking.

"What's wrong?" Andi asked.

Gildor sighed. "I was thinking that you looked like someone I knew."

"Who?"

"Well, it was a long time ago. You are a human and you probably weren't even born then."

Andi whispered to Gildor. "I have a secret. I'm actually like you. I'm an elf too."

He cocked an eyebrow. "You can't be! You don't have the pointed ears!"

"I can't tell you the whole story," She confessed, "but I can tell you that my appearances will come back in time."

"Mmhm." He mumbled to himself. He seemed very confused.

"I'm sorry, it's a lot to take in." Andi said. "Even for me."

"How did you take it all?"

"Don't ask, because I don't even know myself." She laughed. "So…who do I look like?"

Gildor looked at her face again, almost to make sure he was thinking of the right person. "No offense, but you look like Arondial; or at least your eyes do. He was the—."

Andi gasped. "The governor of Lithadoren! Gildor, you have no idea how happy that makes me!" She was bursting for joy. It was an honor to say that she looked like someone in her family.

Gildor, again, was confused. "You're happy that you have similar eyes?"

"No! I know you're not going to believe this, but he's my father!"

Gildor's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "**Vanwa Hareth**! The Lost Lady!" He was giddy with excitement. "Everyone said you died! Where have you been! Oh, wait till the Lady Galadriel hears—!"

Andi put her hand over Gildor's mouth. "I think now would be a good time to mention that all of this has to be a _secret_!"

When she removed her hand, Gildor asked. "Why? Elves have been waiting for your return!"

"According to Mithrandir, Sauron is apparently still looking for me." Andi stated. "I have to keep my identity a secret or else he will find me. He wants to kill me." She cringed. It was still weird to think that there were people plotting her demise.

Gildor put a hand over his heart. "I promise on the Valar, I will keep your identity a secret, upon pain of death!"

"Maybe not to death." Andi said, smiling. "But thank you."

"Let us get you to your resting place, my lady." Gildor declared. "You are tired and need rest." Andi nodded in agreement, realizing just how tired she actually was.

Gildor lead Andi back to the camp. Directing her to some beds, she laid down on one once Gildor had left. Immediately, amidst the leaves and moss, she fell into a deep sleep.

**

* * *

A/N: Translations~**

**Man eneth lin: What is your name? **

**Man sâd telil: Where are you from?**

**Sedho: Quiet! **

**Man carel le: What are you doing?**

**No dhinen: Be silent!**

**************N'ndengina ho: Don't kill him.**

**************Vanwa Hareth: Lost Lady **

**************These translations are from and which are both very useful cites. **

**************Also, there is a quote that I must cite. The song is from page 88 of _The Fellowship of the Ring._**

**************_ANOTHER THING: I do not know when I can update again. I hope that it will be soon, but if it isn't in two-three days, please do not set your wargs on me (that means YOU Horserider 15)_**


	9. Balanced Istari

_Dear Reader, _

_Sorry for the wait! Thank you to those who have reviewed and read the story! I salute you! _

**_There is a new lovely poll that you can take on my profile that involves Andi's love interest. Please, if you want a character for her to like, then vote. It's tied right now between almost all of the characters. _**

_Right now, I don't know what to do: have regular updates with sloppier work, or non regular updates with better work. I can't seem to have a harmony of both. Please tell me which one. _

_- Bane_

* * *

**~*9*~**

"Killeam?"

Andi rolled over on her bedding of fluffy moss and leaves. Stretching her arms above her head, she groaned. She sat up to find Gildor at the tent door.

"There is a man wanting to see you." His face took up all seriousness.

Andi cocked an eyebrow. She wasn't expecting anyone. "Who?"

Gildor shook his head. "He asked me not to tell you, only to tell you to come."

Andi looked around Gildor to glance outside. It was still pitch black outside.

"What is he doing here in the middle of the night?" She asked. "Tell him that if it's not urgent, I would like to see him in the morning." Immediately she flopped back down.

"He said to tell you," Gildor whispered. "The White Wizard has a crow? I didn't understand that, but perhaps that has meaning to you?"

It didn't make sense to Andi at first either. What would Sauraman do with a crow? What importance is that to wake her up in the middle of the night? Then she realized: the crow stood for Stormcrow. Sauraman had Gandalf. If this visitor knew about Gandalf, then…

She shot up, dawning her cloak and putting on her face shield. "Take me to him."

After leaving the tent, Gildor led Andi to the opposite side of the camp. He took her to the darkest part. Light from the moon casted eerie shadows on the forest bed. Sounds of frightened animals sounded suddenly in the night. The darkness unsettled Andi. She had a bad feeling about this visitor.

Suddenly, Gildor stopped at the edge of the camp. "This is as far as I will go. Your visitor is in the glade a couple feet from here." Andi was going to ask something, but Gildor held up his hand. "I will wait here and see that no harm comes to you."

"Thank you." She whispered. Reluctant to go, she took a deep breath before plunging into the brush. Careful to be quiet as possible, she avoided bushes and leafy plants as much as possible. She felt unprotected without her staff, but she was thankful for the knife that was still at her belt since Frodo had given it back.

Soon she saw the glade. In the center there stood a man. He was tall, almost as tall as Gandalf. His cloak that was drawn over his face and most of his body was a dark brown, the color of mud. His hood made it nearly impossible to see his face, but a beard poke out from underneath it. The man also had a staff. It was oddly shaped. It was straight until the top, where the carving of an eagle laid on top of a mangle of tree roots. When he arrived, he was motionless.

Andi stopped in front of him, keeping her distance. "Who are you?" She asked, keeping her voice low.

"One who knows Gandalf well enough to know that the voice isn't necessary."

Andi's heart skipped a beat. He knew who she was?_ Who the hell was this guy?_ "Show your face."

The man took off his hood slowly. Once it was off, his white hair was revealed. He attempted a smile, but it seemed pained. Andi gaped at him and unsheathed her knife. He put his hands up in defense.

"Now, that isn't necessary."

"Tell me who you are and I'll put it away." Andi growled.

He chuckled. "Ah, Gandalf did say that you were quite a curious one." He put his hands down and kept them at his sides. "I am Radagast, the Brown Wizard."

Andi gasped. Radagast? Out of the books that she had read, he had only appeared once! To think that she got mad at one of the greatest wizards! Her face was burning. She felt redness flushing her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, sheathing her knife.

Radagast grinned. "It's quite alright."

"Now what was your comment about Sauraman having a crow?" Andi didn't really know why she had asked him the question since she already knew the answer.

Radagast sighed. "Sauraman has betrayed the Istari." He looked defeated. "I heard that he has captured Gandalf."

Andi nodded. "I know." Before Radagast could ask how, she explained. "I have the gift of foresight."

"Aha," Radagast nodded. "That was one thing that Gandalf left out."

"So that means you saw him!" Andi exclaimed. "When? Where?"

Radagast looked to the ground. "I found him on the road to Orthanc. He said that he was seeking Sauraman, but he believed that I could assist him. I would have helped him, but Sauraman had told me that he wanted to see him. I didn't know he would betray us. It was my fault that he was trapped."

"It's alright." Andi said, looking sympathetically towards him. "It had to happen." She paused. "What did he tell you? I mean, about me?"

"He told me that you were the new bearer of Narya." He smiled. "That is quite an honor. Although, he failed to mention your name, but he did tell me that you were a female."

Andi bit her lip. "I hope Gandalf didn't tell Sauraman that much. Actually, I hope he told him nothing." Radagast looked concerned. Andi's heart raced. "He…he does know, doesn't he."

"Sauraman does know that you are the bearer of something important, but he doesn't know who you are. The fact that he doesn't know exactly who you are is a blessing. Only downside is that he knows who to kill." He motioned to the disguise. "You might want to change to be a woman again, but that is your decision. Which will you chose?"

Andi was panicking. She couldn't grasp that she was on a murder list before, but now that the enemy partially knew her identity death seemed closer. Closing her eyes and concentrating, she tried to slow down her breathing. Why was this happening? She had questioned this many times, but now was the time to do it the most. It didn't seem right.

"My dear, are you alright?"

Andi took a deep breath. "Yes." She breathed, sounding out of breath. "Just…just give me a second."

To be a man, or not to be…that was the question. Andi sorted out the pros and cons. If she stayed a man, then Sauraman would know who to kill, but her identity would be a secret. If she went back to being a girl, then she would be safe, but then what would happen if they found her identity? If elves knew about the Lost Lady", then was there a possibility that she could be spotted? It was a very hard decision.

"I'll stay a man." She said finally. "If I'm a girl, especially on this journey, it would end badly. I wouldn't be able to protect the hobbits well. What would be even worse is protecting myself from, not the enemy, but from men themselves."

"I see." Radagast said. "I can understand your want to protect yourself and the hobbits. In fact, Mithrandir was very much concerned about your wellbeing. He asked that I kept my eye on you, as often as I could spare it. My hawk, Randur, has been watching you for me."

He whistled. It was a low pitched, hardly audible sound. Andi thought that there was no way that an animal could hear that noise, but she was wrong. Out of the dark skies, a bird came swooping down. It flapped its large wings ferociously before settling on the top of Radagast's staff. She marveled at the bird. Its feathers were red and russet in color. Even in the darkness, its yellow beady eyes twitched around, searching for prey.

"Randur is a very vigilant bird, very cunning." He commented. Putting his hand in a pouch, he took out a small piece of dried meat. The bird took the meat in its talons and ripped it into tiny pieces for eating. Andi cringed. She imagined some poor animal in its clutches.

"There is one more thing to discuss." Radagast stated. "Since we, the Istari, have lost our leader, we are weak. We are now divided, scattered. There has to be a balance of power, otherwise there will chaos."

"What do you mean by a balance of power?" Andi asked.

"The two sides of the war are unbalanced. The Darkness, with Sauron being the head, now has Sauraman. I cannot fight in this war, and neither can the other two wizards. The Istari are now broken. We who cannot stand and fight must help others where we can. Gandalf stands on his own; therefore there is no balance of power. It is two against one."

"Wait," Andi said. "Why can't you fight? You can help him! Don't leave Gandalf by himself if you know there needs to be a balance of powers!"

Radagast shook his head sadly. "What can I do? I am simply a caretaker of beasts. There is no help that animals can bring to battle and I will not risk their injury."

"But, where will you go?"

"Back to the Upper Earth," Radagast stated. "Back to where you lived most of your life. Your society has forgotten about the love of nature and of wildlife. What will happen once they pollute their world?" Radagast put a hand on Andi's shoulder. "I've been there before. You have many Saurons in your world, and I am going to do my best to stop them." He held out his staff to Andi. "I will no longer be needing this. It is yours now."

Andi shook her head, keeping her hands to her sides. "But that's your source of power! I can't take that from you!"

"Where I'm going, there is no need for power." Radagast said. He smiled. "Please kneel, Bearer, and hold the staff"

Reluctant and confused, Andi knelt on the ground in front of Radagast. Grasping the staff, she had a death grip around the hard wood. She had no idea what he was about to do. He placed his hands on the top of the staff and closed his eyes.

"By the will and power of the Valar," Radagast announced, his voice low, but powerful. "May you receive my power in hopes that you will defeat all evil that threatens the world." As he said this, a light came from his hands. Andi gasped. He was giving up his power? To her? Was he insane? The light radiated throughout the entire staff, then entered Andi through her hands. She gasped when she felt the energy flow through her. It felt warm and comforting. She suddenly felt strong. Her own hands were now glowing with the same light as Radagast. As the light from his hands grew weaker, Andi's light became stronger. She was afraid and wanted to take her hands off of the staff. He shouted at her to keep contact with the staff. With a smile, he reassured her that nothing bad was going to happen. Doing what he said, she closed her eyes and held on to the staff for dear life. Soon, there was a tap on her shoulder. She opened her eyes. Radagast stood there, smiling in front of her.

"It is finished. Rise, new Istar."

Andi gaped. "What? You…you…you…"

"You are now a member of the Istari. You are a wizard and you will use your power to defeat Sauron." He walked backwards as he spoke to her, heading further into the brush. "May Varda, Queen of the Stars, protect and watch over you." He then disappeared.

"Wait!" Andi shouted. She ran to the bushes, but he was nowhere to be found. He was gone. Turning around, she went to go back to Gildor but she tripped on a stick. She looked down, annoyed. Annoyance turned to awe when she saw a brand new staff. It was brown, but the top was entwined with wood carvings of vines. There were also small engravings of flames. She guessed it was Radagast's old staff. He must have done something to it. Andi sighed, frustrated.

"Great." Andi muttered, confused. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

**

* * *

A/N: Radagast is an actual character for those who have not read the books. Gildor is as well. They are only mentioned once or twice, but I think they're awesome. **

**About the Istari, there are five members. Three of them are Radagast, Gandalf, and Sauraman, with Sauraman heading them. **

**Any questions? Feel free to contact me either through review or private message. My inbox is always open! **


	10. Raft and Ranger

**Dear Reader, **

**Thank you to those who have read and reviewed! Your thoughts are appreciated. For the poll, at the moment Legolas is winning. If you have another opinion, I suggest you vote quickly! I end the poll in two days! The fate of Andi's love life rests in your hands! **

**As for the update v.s. quality, I chose quality thanks to those who expressed their opinions, but I had enough time today to crank this out. I hope you enjoy! **

**- Bane**

**

* * *

**

**~*10*~**

Andi trudged back up towards Gildor, muttering to herself. "He doesn't even know who I am and he pops this 'oh, I'm going to make you a wizard'! What is it with old men giving me responsibilities that I don't want?" Fuming, she pulled through the last bush to where Gildor was standing.

Gildor was leaning against a tree when she came into the clearing. "Killeam!" He exclaimed. "I was getting worried about you!" His eyes observed the new staff. "What happened in there?"

"Nothing important." Andi grumbled. _Only my staff got an upgrade, I suddenly have wizard powers, and I'm expected to save the world, but that's no big deal! _She thought to herself. _If this was Gandalf's idea, I'm going to strangle him. _

Gildor walked in silence next to her. She could sense his curiosity. He kept looking over at her, then to the staff. Although she could tell that his inquisitiveness was killing him, he kept silent.

Andi still couldn't believe what had just happened. With the ring, it was simpler to take a grasp of the situation. All she would be doing was carrying around a ring until the war was over. With this new power, she would have to help Gandalf with magic. Andi couldn't see how this could get any worse. She was now on a double kill list, her mentor was MIA, and she no idea how to use even the slightest bit of magic other than not getting burned…sort of. Sauron wouldn't want to kill her just for the ring now. Now with the new situation, she would be persecuted for being an Istar and for bearing the ring. It would be even more dangerous because of Saruman now that he had switched allegiances. Of course, Saruman and Sauron both didn't know about the new powers Andi received yet, which was a blessing. Her only concern was that as soon as she used the new powers, they would know. Once they found out that she was a new wizard, she would be dead quickly. What was going through Radagast's mind when he was doing this? How did he expect her to learn magic before the war started? It was practically at Middle Earth's doorstep!

"You seem distraught." Gildor commented, almost to the tent. "Is something wrong?"

Andi sighed. "No." She smiled, tired. "Thank you, Gildor, for staying. You are a valuable friend." She hugged him, something that Gildor wasn't used to or expected. After the shock wore off, he also embraced her.

"As you have probably guessed, our journey must begin again early tomorrow morning." He stated. "You will not find us, but we will leave you food and supplies. They should last until you reach Bree."

"Gildor…I don't know what to say." Andi said, touched. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you for this."

He smiled. "You don't have to. I've finally laid eyes on the Lost Lady. Now I know the legend is true."

"About that," Andi said. "What exactly is the legend of the Lost Lady?"

"You've never heard of your own legend?" He asked. "Where have you been?"

"Lost." Andi stated, laughing. Gildor laughed as well.

"Well, it is about the fall of Lithadoren. It is said, and is true, that everyone died except for one person. That person, meaning you, was a small child with supposed immense power. They say that she still lives among the people, helping others secretly and quietly. No one has ever seen her, but when strange, unexplainable things happen, they say it is the work of the Lost Lady. Now that you're not lost anymore, the people can have hope…and they'll know that you haven't been doing things!"

Andi looked at the ground. "Look…I can't be…found; at least not yet, because otherwise Sauron will find me and…well, you can figure out the rest. I need to stay hidden."

"I see." Gildor said. "I will not press why your identity must be a secret."

"Thank you." Andi whispered. She hugged him again. "Thank you so much."

He smiled and ushered her into her tent, saying. "May the grace of the Valar protect you. **Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta****. Namaarie**."

Andi tried not to feel sad. "Same to you."

As soon as she lay down, sleep took her unwillingly. Her dreams were dark and menacing, until….

"Good morning, Killeam!"

Andi groaned and turned over. It was Pippin. She opened her eyes slightly. The sun was shining through the small tent. Her bed of leaves and moss was too comfortable. "Five more minutes, Pippin."

"Come on now!" He exclaimed. "We've already let you sleep in! It's almost tea time!"

Andi shot up. "The first tea or the second?"

"First. You didn't think that we'd let you sleep till two in the afternoon, did you?"

She sighed in relief. They had to get to Bree as quickly as possible. They had little time to get to Buckleberry Ferry and even by water the journey would be longer. Jumping out of bed, she picked up her new staff. She was thankful that she still had her face guard on from the night before.

Pippin looked at the new staff with confusion. "Where'd you get that?"

"Uh," Andi stammered. "Gildor gave it to me." She hoped that he would buy the lie.

Pippin shrugged his shoulders. He sauntered out of the tent, probably to get more food. Andi sighed in relief. Hiding her identity from Pippin and Merry was hard. She was thankful that she had support from Frodo and Sam.

Andi emerged from the tent. The smell of delicious sausage hit her nose, making her stomach rumble. She didn't realize how hungry she was. The hobbits saw her and commented on her late arrival. She waved them off as Frodo gave her a plate of sausage. As she chewed, she heard of the hobbits' adventures from the night before. They had stayed up later than her, but she had gotten up in the middle of the night because of Radagast.

"I can't believe you wouldn't let us into the conversation, Frodo." Merry whined. "You and your elf friends were leaving us out!"

Frodo chuckled. "Learn Elvish then."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Pippin exclaimed.

"You can find Bilbo." Andi suggested, swallowing the sausage. "Or you can find an elf." At that, Frodo laughed. The other hobbits were still jealous. "It's alright." Andi said. "I don't know Elvish either."

"Then what was Gildor talking to you about last night?" Sam asked. "He said something about a Vanvar Halbreath or something like that."

_The __**Vanwa Haleth**__. The Lost Lady legend. _"He was telling me a story." Andi stated. She technically wasn't lying.

"About what?" Pippin asked, intrigued.

_Curse him and his multiple questions! _"I have forgotten the tale."

After finishing her breakfast, it was almost eleven in the morning. They were losing time to get to the ferry! As quickly as they could, they packed their items and were on their way. All of the hobbits and Andi agreed that they wouldn't stop until they had reached the ferry. It would save them time on their trip. Pippin and Merry already agreed to coming with Frodo, Sam, and Andi, so there was no chance of leaving them behind. They were in for the long haul.

Merry and Pippin seemed to know where they were going. It was fascinating how easily they maneuvered around the woods. It was almost like they knew the location as much as the backs of their hands. Andi was just happy that they were moving quickly. The hobbits had seemed to forget about the Black Riders. She didn't forget them and she was on constant lookout for them. The faster they moved, the harder it would be for the Black Riders to find them.

After multiple meals on the road and trips and stumbles, they finally drew closer to the ferry. Merry and Pippin commented that they were almost there. Andi could hardly feel her legs. Her feet hurt her as if tiny needles were thrust into her skin.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise. They all tensed. Andi's eyes darted around, looking into every nook and cranny in the forest around them. She saw nothing.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

Frodo shook his head. "Nothing."

Andi tightened the grip on her staff. She still felt like something was wrong. There was something in the woods with them.

As if her thoughts had jumped into real life, a shriek filled the forest. A Dark Rider cantered towards them, raising his sword menacingly into the air. The hobbits ran forward. Andi ran along with them, taking the rear to protect them if necessary. It didn't help her speed that her legs were still hurting. Another Rider pulled up to the side of the hobbits. It was as if they were trying to drive them into another direction! As she ran, Andi pulled her staff up like a spear. She ran closer to the Rider. He raised his sword as if he was going to slice her, but she got to him first. Jamming the staff into the Rider's chest, he shrieked and fell off of his horse. The horse, obedient to the dark creature, stayed where he was. Now the hobbits only had one Rider to worry about…for now.

As if her silent prayers had been answered, the ferry was in their sight. Sam, Pippin, and Merry were running ahead of Frodo and Andi. They got to the ferry ahead of them, so they started hurriedly preparing for takeoff. As the ferry got closer, Andi started talking to herself in her head. _A little more, Andrea. You can do this. Just make it to the raft. _

_Shriek! _The call of the Black Riders cried into the night. Andi turned back briefly to see a Black Rider, right on their tail. The other hobbits, who had already taken the boat into the water, were encouraging them wildly. Andi realized with a sudden dread that Frodo would never be able to jump the distance from the dock to the raft. As soon as they got near to the end of the dock, she took one of Frodo's arms. She kept her feet steady as she slung him onto the raft. He landed safely on the raft with a thud. As the Black Rider approached the end of the dock, Andi dove into the water. The cold water pierced her skin. It took her breath away, constricting her lungs. She swam to the surface, gasping for breath. She noticed the Black Rider, boring its red eyes at her. He shrieked one last time before leaving the dock, joining his three other Riders. Andi breathed in deeply as she swam to the side of the raft. After throwing her staff on the raft, she held onto the side, breathing heavily.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked. Fear had turned his skin a ghostly white.

Merry shook. "Brandywine Bridge; twenty miles."

Andi sighed. She was happy that the water wasn't as cold any more. The water would have been colder where she came from, but in Middle Earth the seasons weren't as chilly. The water still retained some heat.

"Come aboard, Killeam!" Sam exclaimed.

"I'm fine." Andi commented. She was truthful. The cold that had ravaged her body before was gone. "Besides, if I got on the raft, I would sink it."

Frodo looked at her thankfully. "Thank you for saving me."

"No…no problem." She said.

It took what seemed forever to get to the Brandywine Bridge. Andi was soaked to the bone. After the hobbits had tied down the raft, she took a look at her hands. They looked like an old person's. They were pruned and shriveled. As the wind blew, she shivered. She wished that she was dry. The wind wouldn't have affected her as much.

The group followed the road, never going on it. They stayed hidden in the woods, far from the eyes of prying neighbors and suspecting Black Riders. After a while, they saw lights in the dark. Before them was the village of Bree.

After passing the doorkeeper, they made their way into the village. Villagers gave them suspicious glances, only to go back to their business. Drunkards travelled the street, shouting curses and stumbling from too much alcohol. Andi scowled. She didn't like Bree very much. She was thankful when she saw the sign for the Prancing Pony Inn. She was also thankful that her clothes were finally dry.

As they entered the inn, the hobbits took off their hoods. Andi kept hers on. She grasped her staff tightly. There were too many men looking suspiciously at them. She kept her head low even though her face guard was on. As she approached the desk, she addressed the innkeeper.

"Excuse me, sir." She said.

The keeper turned around, smiling. "Hello, sir! Are you boarding for the night?"

"Yes, we are." She stated.

"We have some nice cozy hobbit sized rooms available for your friends." The inn keeper said. He looked at Frodo. "And you are…?"

"Underhill." Frodo stated. "Mister Underhill. We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?"

The innkeeper shook his head. "Haven't seen him for six months."

Frodo and the hobbits were put into despair. They didn't feel safe in the new environment. Andi was also reminded of their lost, but she also knew who was in this inn.

Andi leaned down to Frodo. "Take them to a table and sit down. I'll handle it."

Frodo gave Andi some coins and left with the hobbits. Andi turned back to the inn keeper.

"And your name, sir?" The keeper asked.

"Give me your name and I'll give you mine." Andi said.

"Butterbur." The innkeeper smiled. "Not often a young lad asks for my name."

Andi shook hands with him. "Killeam, son of Killund." She stated. "I understand that you have smaller rooms for my companions." She placed the coins on the table. "I would like a room for all four of them, please. They requested to stay together."

"Where would you like to stay, lad?"

Andi thought a moment. "I'll stay with them. I will sleep on the floor."

"Are you sure?" Butterbur asked, worried for her comfort, but eager for another room purchase.

"I'm certain."

She paid the rent and went to sit by the hobbits. Weaving through the crowd of men, she tried to find her way towards the hobbits. The men unsettled her. Some were sober, but their faces looked cruel and uninviting. Most of the bar's occupants were close to drunk or very intoxicated. Their speech was slurred and their movements were jerky and erratic. She ducked to get out of the way of men jabbing their arms out for more beer and she sped up and slowed down to avoid accidents. She accidentally hit a man in the arm, who in turn pushed her into another man. The man who she was pushed into grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and spun her around. He had on an eye patch, but his other eye was bright with fury. Andi could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"You made me mad, Ranger." He said, his eye boring into hers.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, attempting to get out of his hold. His grip was like an iron vice.

"Do ya know what I do ta people who make me mad?" He asked, taking out a knife. The man put it against Andi's throat. She gulped as the iron lay against her neck. "I gut em', 'specially if their Rangers." He growled at her. "I hate Rangers."

Suddenly, the man shouted out in pain. He released Andi suddenly and she stepped backwards as quickly as possible. A man was behind her attacker, holding a knife to his throat.

"Then you'll hate me more than him." The Ranger hissed, finally releasing her attacker and grabbing Andi by the shoulder. He led her into the crowd. They parted as he walked by, making for easy passage. When they had cleared the crowd, he let go of Andi.

"Thank you, sir. I don't—."

"Your costume isn't very convincing." The Ranger commented. "Someone will notice eventually." He left her standing there, gaping at him. _He could tell that she was a girl? _

Andi walked back to the table, panicking. Frodo beckoned Butterbur over to him, asking, "That man over there, who is he?"

Butterbur leaned over and whispered. "He's one of them Rangers. They're dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I never heard, but 'round here he's known as Strider."

"Strider." Frodo muttered. Andi gasped.

The man who had just save her was none other than Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur.

**

* * *

A/N: Yes, the legitimate name of the innkeeper is Butterbur. **

**Elvish translation: **

**Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta- May your ways be green and golden. **

**Namaarie- goodbye **

**Vanwa Haleth- Lost Lady**


	11. Assumtions About Aragorn

**Dear Reader, **

**I'm awfully sorry this chapter is shorter than the others! I have a comment to the reviews: you guys definitely have a great sense of humor, especially Melody-chii! Glorfindel would kick some balrog butt! I appreciate every review I get! Thank you so much! **

**As for the poll, a certain blonde is winning. If you don't want said blonde to win, then vote! I have decided to keep the poll up until chapter 13, and I'm not sure when it's creation date will be, but to you pollers, there's still time! **

**- Bane**

**

* * *

**

**~*11*~**

Andi, although she was taught not to stare at strangers, could not help but to keep glancing behind her to look at Aragorn. His clothes were very dirty as if he had been travelling. His boots and the bottoms of his pants were covered in a dark mud. Lighter mud lay in places where it had dried. His cloak was a dark brown, the hood cast over his head to conceal his hair. Shadows from the cloak hid his eyes, but his nose and mouth were still visible. Similar to Andi's attire, he wore a dark tunic with a dark under shirt. As he held a long pipe, Andi noticed that both of his hands were gloved. The fingers of the gloves were missing. His five o'clock shadow beard was darkened after in his seat by the window. As he puffed into his pipe, the orange embers of the weed lit his face for a moment, revealing his dark, grey blue eyes. He had chosen the darkest part of the bar, most likely to conceal himself and to keep watch. At the moment, he was watching their table. More importantly, he was watching Frodo.

Andi thought to herself. _Good. If he's here, then that means that everything's following the story. So far, nothing's changed. Thank God… _She looked over to Frodo and frowned. He was fingering the Ring again. His eyes were half closed, almost in a trance. Andi reached over the table to wake him when she heard a loud voice.

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins! He's over there, Frodo Baggins!"

Andi hit her palm to her forehead. Pippin! She was going to strangle that hobbit! He was giving Frodo's identity away! Before Andi could move, Frodo was already up and running to Pippin. A man went towards Frodo. It was the one who attacked her from before. His behavior was suspicious, as if he was going to—.

Before she could finish her thought or take her knife out of her scabbard, she felt a pair of strong hands on her back. One was on the small of her back; the other was at the back of her neck. Whoever it was drove her towards the staircase which was a couple feet away. She tried to twist out of the person's grip, but the hand on her neck constricted her esophagus when she did. Once they were halfway up the stairs, the person turned her around sharply and pushed her against the wall. It was Strider.

"Stay here." He hissed and then sprinted back down the stairs.

Andi couldn't move. The shock that had hit her body made her immobile. Her legs felt like jelly. She thought it had been someone else. If it had been someone else…she shook her head, taking the thoughts away from her overactive imagination.

She heard steps up the stairway again. Readying herself, she put her hand on her knife. Again, Strider came up the steps, but he wasn't alone. Frodo was wriggling in his grasp attempting to get away from him.

"Killeam!" He shouted.

She pulled out the knife. "Put him—!" She never finished, for Aragorn shoved Frodo through a bedroom door, grabbed Andi's wrist, and twisted it behind her back. With a wince of pain, she dropped the knife. It clattered on the ground.

He hissed into her ear. "Was the person who taught you how to fight the same one who gave you that disguise? If it was, they did a horrible job." As he did with Frodo, he shoved her into the room, shutting the door behind him.

Andi went flying forward. She put her hands out in front of her to soften the fall, but it didn't do much. Grasping her hurt wrist, she stood up. She attempted to appear angry, but on the inside she felt like a scared rabbit.

Frodo was sitting on the ground, crawling away from Strider. "What do you want?"

"A little more caution from you." Aragorn demanded. He motioned towards the ring in Frodo's hand. "That is no trinket you carry."

Frodo gasped. "I carry nothing!"

"Indeed?" Aragorn went around the room, dousing every candle he could see.

Andi was skeptical. He was unnaturally sneaky. "How can you be so silent and stealthy?"

Strider glanced up at her briefly before going back to extinguishing candles. "I can usually avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely," He took off his hood, revealing dark, curly locks of hair. "That is a rare gift." He looked at Andi, surprised that she was now calmer than before. He was expecting her to be more terrified. "Are you frightened?"

"Yes." Frodo squeaked.

"Your friend isn't nearly frightened enough." Aragorn stated. He turned to Frodo. "I know what hunts you."

_Crash! _The door burst open. Aragorn quickly drew his sword as the intruders came at them. Sam, Merry, and Pippin came running into the room. Pippin held a chair and Merry a candlestick. Sam was brandishing Andi's staff that had been left at the bar due to her sudden depart.

"Let them go, or I'll have you, Longshanks!" Sam shouted. He added a side comment to Andi. "No offense, Mister Killeam."

Aragorn's face twitched for a moment. _Was that a smile? _"You have a stout heart, hobbit, but that will not save you." He turned to Andi. "You cannot wait for the wizard any longer. They are coming."

Pippin looked up at Andi, eyes wide. "Who's coming?"

"The Black Riders." Andi sighed. "They're coming for Frodo."

"Not just Frodo," Aragorn commented, pulling up a chair. "They're coming for you as well." He pointed at her.

The hobbits looked at her suspiciously. Even Frodo looked at her skeptically.

"Why would they go after Killeam?" Sam asked.

Aragorn eyes darted over to Andi, then to Sam. Andi's stomach twisted into a knot. She shuffled her feet with nervousness. _Please don't tell them. Please don't tell them. Please don't tell them. _

"This young boy…or should I say _girl, _has something that the Dark Lord wants."

As the hobbits, mainly Pippin and Merry in confusion and Frodo and Sam with nervousness, looked up at her in astonishment, she covered for herself. "Girl? How absurd! I am not a woman in—."

In a swift motion, Aragorn pulled down Andi's hood. Her long, auburn hair was revealed. She could no longer hide her gender from the hobbits. Pippin and Merry looked angry, almost sad as well. Andi boiled with anger. She had done her job that Gandalf had told her to do and all those weeks of work were taken away in two seconds. Angrily, she pulled down her face shield. In an act of revenge, she attacked him verbally with something that only they both would know.

"Well at least I hide from the Dark Lord and not from a crown! I'm actually trying to finish the destiny that was—hhmph!" Aragorn put his hand roughly over her mouth. She tried to speak again, but her speech was muffled.

"Go and rest, I need to talk to her for a moment." Aragorn stated, hauling Andi out of the room and pulling her hood above her head once more before going into another room. He shoved her forward before shutting the door. Andi tripped, but caught her balance. She felt violated because he had deprived her of her freedom of speech.

"Wh—."

"How did you know that?" Strider hissed. "How can you know that I'm not fulfilling my destiny?"

Andi folded her arms. "Gandalf sent you, did he not? Tell me what he told you about me and I'll tell you how I knew."

Aragorn scowled. "I wasn't actually sent by Gandalf. I was sent by Elrond of Rivendell. He said that Gandalf had sent him a message to retrieve a hobbit named Frodo Baggins and a stubborn Ranger and take them to Rivendell. I was told nothing; only that you and Frodo held something that the Dark Lord wanted."

"Then…" Andi said, silently. "How did you know that I was a…"

"I was trained to notice tiny details." He said, his voice softer as well. "As Rangers, we are trained to be alert for anything, including disguises."

Andi sighed deeply. She was ashamed. She had completely embarrassed him in front of the hobbits with private information. _Think before you speak, idiot. _She told herself.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I shouldn't have said that."

He looked up at her. "The fault was mine as well. I shouldn't have done that in front of your companions. I shouldn't have assumed that they all knew your secret." He held out his hand. "Truce?"

She smiled. "What about friends?" She offered her hand as well.

He smirked, grasping her hand in a firm shake. "I think so."

**

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that I made Aragorn a bit hostile. He will be his loving Ranger self after this, I promise! I love the man to death (well not really to death, but it expresses my intense desire for chivalrous men like him who turn from rogue to regal :3 ) **

**Any questions? Please feel free to private message me or review me with any thoughts, comments, thoughts, or concerns, even feelings! **


	12. Weathertopped Wounds

**Dear Reader, **

**I am awfully sorry for my long absence. Things have been happening that I needed tending to. Therefore, I could not write. For that, I am awfully sorry and I hope that your wargs may forgive me *shudders*. **

**Thank you my readers and reviewers! You brighten my day! Do you know what would make my day even more excellent than it already is? There's this BRAND NEW POLL that has the TOP THREE MEN FOR ANDI'S LOVE INTEREST! So far, there's a tie between two blondes, so vote vote vote! The poll will be taken down before the next chapter is put up, so scurry! **

**Thank you! **

**- Bane

* * *

**

**~*12*~**

Rain had started pouring from the sky. It was as if an entire bucket made a single drop of water. Puddles dotted the ground like spots on a leopard. Thunder rolled across the sky, a symphony of harmonizing drums. The false daylight created by the lightning lit up the sky momentarily to reveal passed out drunks on the street and unfortunate horses with no stable of their own. It was quite depressing in Bree.

Andi was thankful that she had a warm, cozy room. Of course, she didn't entirely trust Strider yet, but she could trust that he would keep the hobbits safe. She had no choice but to trust him. A blazing fire was in the fireplace, protecting the room's occupants from the cold October air outside. The hobbits were sleeping peacefully in the large bed. It was supposed to be Strider's, but he let the hobbits use it. As for him and Andi, they sat in chairs by the window watching for Ringwraiths. Andi still couldn't believe that it was that simple to convince Butterbur to put twelve extra pillows in the hobbits' room. It was probably because he was afraid of Strider, but Andi believed that he was also a nice fellow.

Now that it was silent except for the rain, Andi didn't know what to do. She thought too much when the hobbits talked of things that she couldn't relate to. There was no more thinking she could do that wouldn't make her nervous or scare her from what was to come. All she could do was to fiddle with Narya. She had taken it off of its chain and twirled it around in her fingers, admiring the craftsmanship and feeling the warmth radiating from it.

Strider was the first to break the silence. "How old are you?"

Andi sighed. "I'm technically sixteen, but Gandalf believes I'm at least thirty two or older."

"Hm," Strider mumbled. "Almost like me. You look young."

"So do you, grandpa." Andi said, smiling.

"Excuse me?"

Andi sighed. "You're eighty seven years old, but you look at least thirty five or forty years old."

"How exactly do you—?"

"I have a feeling that we'll be seeing more of each other after this," Andi stated. "So, if I tell you about myself, will you tell me about you?"

Strider smiled. "It sounds like a fair exchange."

Andi sighed. "Well, here we go. To explain how I creepily know so much about you…"

She explained to him everything that had happened to her. Everything from what Gandalf told her to what happened to her while being in Middle Earth she told him. Her entire life montage was summarized in a five minute story. At many moments, Strider looked surprise and a bit complexed, but he listened intently.

"That was…very interesting." Strider commented. "So does that mean that I don't have to tell you about myself?" He winked. "You do have foresight after all."

Andi laughed. "I guess you're off the hook." She hesitated. "Maybe you can tell me how to fix my disguise, or fight better?"

"We can't exactly learn to spar in here," Strider declared, motioning to the sleeping hobbits. "But I can tell you how to improve your disguise, if that's what you really want."

"Please."

Strider sighed. "Alright, you may not like this, but first you…you have to fix…" He looked incredibly awkward. Andi didn't understand why he looked that way until he waved his hand around his chest.

Andi blushed. "Yeah...I'll fix that." Her chest was too big.

He cleared his throat. "That was embarrassing." They both laughed.

"Alright, alright." Strider said, calming his laughter. "The second thing you must do is…you're not going to like this much either…you have to cut your hair."

Andi's eyes almost popped out of her head. Her hand went immediately to her ponytail. She couldn't remember the last time she cut her hair. She was incredibly proud of her long hair. To cut it short? Andi cringed at the thought of a large pair of scissors.

"That's what I thought your reaction would be." Strider stated. "Now, I'll go with the easier things now. Just keep the face shield up, the belt needs to be worn lower, and you need more confidence. Other than that, you did a fine job!"

"Thanks!"

For the next hour or so, Strider and Andi talked about Middle Earth and all its wonders. They had discussions about Gondor, Rohan, Saruman, Gandalf, and other topics. After many rants, deep discussions, and cherished memories, they eventually came back to Narya.

"So that little ring is what got you in trouble in the first place." Strider murmured to himself. "What do you know?"

"I know." Andi said. "Just a tiny little piece of metal and I had to get burned just to carry it around!" She pouted. "It's like a tattoo only worse."

Strider cocked his eyebrow. "I have no idea what a tattoo is, nor will I even ask, but you were burned?"

Andi outstretched her left hand, palm upward to show the elvish rune branded into her skin. Strider traced it with his pointer finger, thinking hard.

"You need to cover that." He finally stated. "Otherwise, the enemy will have another way to find you." He pulled off his fingerless left glove and tossed it to Andi. "Here, use this."

Andi held the glove in her hands, shocked. "Ara—I mean, Strider, you don't have to give up your glove for me! I can just find a pair, or maybe I'll just pretend I hurt myself and I'll bandage it! Don't give this up." She attempted to hand the glove back to him, but he held up his hand.

"It's yours now."

Andi slipped it onto her hand. It was a perfect fit. She smiled. "Thank you."

He chuckled. "You're welcome."

Andi thought for a moment, then a light bulb went off inside her head. "Can I give something to you?"

Strider shook his head. "You don't have to give me anything."

Andi dug through her satchel. "I don't care. You're getting this whether you like it or not!" She finally found what she was looking for, peeled back the aluminum, and held out a chocolate bar to him. "Eat this!"

Strider took it. He handled it as if he were holding a skunk. Curiously, he inspected the brown bar. He smelled it, looking confused after his whiff.

"It looks like…well, it looks like dried mud, but it actually smells good."

"I'm telling you," Andi said. "You haven't lived till you've eaten this stuff."

Taking careful consideration, he gulped and took a small bite. After a couple of chews, his eyes were bright with excitement. He took another bite, then another until the entire bar was gone.

"What IS this…this…magical mud?" Strider asked. "Did the elves make this, because I wouldn't be surprised if they did."

"It's from where I used to live." Andi stated.

Stider licked his lips, savoring the last tastes of the chocolate. Andi giggled. He looked up at her curiously.

"What's so funny, Andrea?" He asked.

"Oh jeez, for the last time, will you please call me Kill—."

Suddenly there was a violent _CRASH!_ Strider darted over to the window, drawing his sword. Andi, startled by the sound, fell off of her chair. She cursed at herself for being a coward as she lifted herself off of the floor, grabbing her staff and standing near the hobbits. Wide eyed, she watched Strider. He had flattened himself against the wall as he peered out the window. Andi began to creep towards the window, but Strider threw up his hand, growling for her to get down and away from the window. Fearful, she followed his instructions. It seemed that in hectic situations, Strider became stressed and it took it out on the people around him. That was, at least, what Andi thought.

As quiet as a mouse, Strider tip toed towards the door, keeping his sword drawn. The Ringwraiths had entered the inn. Their only hope was from Butterbur downstairs who had promised to go with their plan. The inn was deathly silent. Andi was afraid to breathe. Every exhalation Andi had sounded like a jet taking off. How could Strider be so silent?

_Clink…clink…clink. _Sounds of metal hitting wood echoed through the hallway outside the door. The Wraiths were headed up the stairs. Andi stopped breathing all together. Beads of nervous sweat were gathered on her forehead. There had to be at least five Black Riders. If they were to find them, they would be doomed.

_Clink…clink…clink. _The sounds were torturing her! _How long does it take to just go up the stairs, find the trap, and leave?_ She gripped her staff until her knuckles were white. Her lungs were gasping for air. She couldn't keep holding her breath. _Please just go down the hallway. Please, please, please. _

As soon as the first _clink _sounded distant, Andi took a huge gulp of air. Slowly, she exhaled, relaxing her shoulders. Strider did the same, motioning for her to stay by the door while he checked on the trap. She studied how still Strider was, how motionless he could stay. Needless to say, she was fascinated.

There was a shriek of frustration and the sound of beds being toppled over. Every hobbit was jolted from their sleep, gasping for breath as if awakened from a nightmare. Strider relaxed as the Wraiths went down the stairs and out of the inn to mount their steeds. He settled in his chair by the window.

"What are they?" Frodo asked, clutching the Ring through his shirt.

Strider sighed. "They were Men once…Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will."

"They're called the Nazgul," Andi spoke up, making the hobbits' heads turn. "Or Ringwraiths. They're neither living nor dead." _Zombies. _She thought to herself.

Strider nodded. "She's right. At all times they feel the presence of the ring...drawn to the power of the one…they will never stop hunting you." He stood. "Which is why we will leave tonight. Gather your things; we're leaving in two hours."

After leaving the inn, they travelled for two days through a swamp and finally arrived at Weathertop. While the hobbits were lacking energy, Andi and Strider strode ahead to the giant hill.

"This was once called Amon Sul." Strider told Andi as they trudged up the steep slope. "Watchmen would stand here and look out for enemies. Ever since the Battle of the Five Armies, it has been vacant."

"Hmm." Andi mumbled to herself in thought.

After reaching the top of the large knoll, the hobbits collapsed. They dropped their things off of their backs and laid on the stone foundation of the watch tower. Andi looked at the surroundings. It was beginning to grow dark. Sinister clouds surrounded the area.

"Are you sure this is a good place to stop?" Andi inquired.

Strider kept going about his business of opening his bags. "If there's an enemy in this area, it would be easier to see up on a hill than on flat ground."

After he finished flipping open packages, he revealed four small swords. The hobbits looked at them greedily and excitedly, especially Merry. Strider tossed them each a blade.

"These are for you. Keep them close." He turned to Andi. "I'm going to have a look around."

He was about to leave, but Andi caught him by the shoulder. "Please, let me come with you."

Strider frowned, looking at the hobbits. He whispered. "I want you to watch over them. I'm not sure that they're…competent of handling themselves."

"Strider, what can possibly go wrong?" Andi asked. "It's not like it will be forever. You were planning on returning soon, correct?"

"Well…" He looked over at Andi and then the hobbits. "Alright." Pointing at the hobbits, he said in a threatening tone, "Stay.", and made his way off of the tower. Andi followed happily behind him.

When they finally were off of the knoll and onto flat ground, Andi asked. "So what were you looking for?"

Aragorn kept looking at the ground, picking up small leaves and twigs. "I was planning on making torches for the rest of our journey." He replied. "I have a special way of making torches so that they last longer." He grunted as he picked up a decent size log for the base of the torch. "The only problem is that it is a pain to look for the bloody ingredients and it's even more of a pain to make a fire."

"Oh." Andi said. She also helped him look for small branches and twigs for his torch.

For at least an hour, they searched for the special things that Strider needed, but it soon became darker outside. It got to the point when they could hardly see things. Andi had to resort to picking up things to tell what they were. Four frogs and two slimy rocks later, Andi's frustration boiled over.

"For the love of God!" Andi shouted. "I just wish there was some goddamn light!"

Strider was reaching his boiling point as well. "Well, why don't you make some, then?"

Andi threw her hands in the air. "It's not like it's going to just come out of the sky!" She put her hands down and then got ready to snap her fingers. "It's not like it's going to just come out of my hands when I snap my fingers like…holy…my finger is on fire." Andi had snapped her fingers and a tongue of flame had rested on the top of her pointer finger.

Strider had his back to Andi. "Nice try, Killeam. That's a great way to really get me to believe that—."

Andi grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. She put her finger nearly in his face. He jumped. "**Ai!" **He exclaimed. "**Rhaich,** How did you do that?"

"I'm not sure!" Andi exclaimed, her eyes still transfixed on the flame. I was just angry and I wanted a light and I snapped my fingers and—." She threw her hands in the air. "Poof! There it was!"

Strider thrust a torch at her flame, causing it to catch fire. In the newly found light, she could see that he was smiling.

"You're a little Fireball." He said. "At least we don't need to worry about making fires anymore."

_Screech! _Andi and Strider jerked their heads up to see a light being put on Weathertop along with the sound of Frodo and Pippin arguing. The sound that scared them the most was the sound of the Nazgul.

The two friends looked at each other. A split second after, they sprinted to the hill. They could hear the sounds of the frightened hobbits as they scurried to the top of the tower. It gave Andi more motivation to run faster than she ever did in her life. When she heard Frodo scream, she yelled curses at herself to move faster.

As they reached the top, Andi and Strider burst past columns of stone and threw themselves at the Nazgul. Andi was scared out of her mind as the Wraiths threw blade after blade her way. She parried them with her staff, which surprisingly didn't break. Strider was taking care of two Wraiths when Andi heard a shout from Sam.

"Killeam!" He yelped as two Black Riders drew closer to him and Frodo. _Filthy bastards. _She thought as she sprinted to the aid of the hobbits. Andi was angry at them for threatening her friends. She dove in front of them, putting her hands out as she did. In a sudden burst of fury and panic, there was a bright light between her and the Wraiths. She closed her eyes to prevent herself from being blinded. When she opened them, she gasped. The two Black Riders were on fire! They ran away to join the other three that Strider had fought off. Strider stood in front of her, awestruck. Andi looked down at her hands. She was horrified. _What have I done? _

Frodo gasped in pain. There was a stab wound in his shoulder. Already there was blood seeping out. A dark bruise was forming around the slit and getting darker.

"He was stabbed with a Morgul blade." Strider growled, throwing the sword away. "He needs Elvish medicine, and quick!"

Sam was teary. "But Rivendell is six days away from here! He'll never make it!"

Strider picked up Frodo who was gasping in pain. For the first time, it appeared that he didn't know what to do. When he looked at Andi, his eyes lit up.

"There may be a way." He said, staring at her. "Can you ride horses?"

Andi's eyes widened. "To a certain extent, but not like an expert!"

Strider groaned, but he stayed optimistic. "That will be enough. I can't go to Rivendell because I can't leave the hobbits. You can't take Frodo because you can hardly keep yourself on a horse." He stated. "But if you can get to Rivendell before we do, you can send help."

"How would I get there before you?" Andi asked, flabbergasted.

"Take Bill." Strider said. "Take Bill and follow the road. Once the road ends, follow the river until you get to a fork in the water. Take the left stream and follow that. You will reach Rivendell."

"What happens if I get followed?" Andi was scared out of her mind. "What if I fall off of the horse? What if—?"

"Don't keep stalling! Just go!" He grabbed her shoulders. "I know you can do this. You are strong. Do it for Frodo."

Andi stood there, but then nodded slowly. She looked up at Strider. "For Frodo."

**

* * *

A/N: About the things with Aragorn; I could not for the life of me understand why he only had one fingerless glove in the movie, so in the story I made a reason why. I also made a reason for why he was gone on Weathertop and where he got his magical out-of-nowhere torches. **

**Elvish translations: Ai- Ah!**

**Rhaich- Curses! **

**I have been using some dialogue from the movie...may Peter Jackson have mercy on my soul. **

**If you haven't noticed, there are some bad words in here. I am sorry for Andi's dirty mouth. It will be explained why she is having the moments of rage in the next chapter, I promise! **


	13. Strange Welcome to Rivendell

**Dear Readers, **

**Thank you _mynameistolong_ for your suggestion! The Elvish translations are now next to the phrases! Huzzah for no more scrolling! The polls have been taken down. Sadly, this chapter does not hold the answer for the poll winning, but the future one hopefully will. **

**Please read and review! Flames are certainly welcome as are suggestions! Questions? Just review or private message me! My inbox is always open. **

**- Bane**

* * *

**~*13*~**

_I think I'm going to puke. _Andi thought to herself.

She had been sitting on top of Bill for the entire night, galloping down the road. Although she was almost to the River Bruinen, also known as Loudwater, the journey was nerve wrecking. Everywhere she turned, there were Black Riders popping out of the shadows. Also, she was deathly afraid of falling off of Bill. Although he was a smaller horse, he was still fast and speedy. She was tired, her body hurt, and she felt like someone who should belong in a mental facility because she kept seeing things. _Curse my paranoia. _

Andi breathed a sigh of relief when the Road met the river. She urged Bill to go forward into the shallow part of the stream, but instead of speeding up, he slowed down. Kicking his sides gently again, she urged him again.

"Bill, Frodo is in danger and you're too much of a pansy to get a little wet?" Andi mumbled, frustrated. He neighed. She hopped off of the saddle. Taking the reins, she pulled hard towards the water. Instead of moving like she wanted him to do, Bill lay on the ground, unmoving. Andi threw the reins to the ground and folded her arms. "There is really no way that I'm going to get you to move, is there?"

Bill snorted. Andi frowned. "Darn horse."

She didn't want to do it, but she had to. Instead of wasting time trying to force Bill to go across the river, she slapped him in his equine rear and sent him away. He would find Strider and help him with their luggage. While the cowardly pony went on his way, Andi would go on foot the rest of the way to Rivendell. She would have to run. Stretching first, she relaxed the muscles in her legs from the ride. Already her legs were tired from the last journey, but she would have to push herself like never before. After she splashed across the stream, she sprinted to the city.

_Clomp, clomp, clomp, clomp._ Her footsteps made muffled sounds as she ran on the dirt of the road, sprinting towards Rivendell. She started noticing some landmarks that Strider had told her about. "There will be an oak tree bent over the road on the left. When you see that, you are a mile away." Strider had said. _Thank God! _

Andi ran faster. There was still hope that she would make it in time. The poison in Frodo wouldn't spread completely for at least another three days. It still would give the elves time, but Frodo would be in immense pain. The faster she went to Rivendell, the better.

Coming around a bend, she almost screamed out in fright, but then realized that she was safe. In fact, she almost sang praises. It appeared to be a guard of Rivendell. He was sitting on a chestnut horse, fiddling with his bow. When he saw her approach, he tensed.

"**Daro!**"(Stop!) The elf on the horse cried, his bow drawn. "**Man carel le?"(**What are you doing?)

Andi panted, slowing down. "I…don't…have…time for…this." She breathed hard. "Rivendell?" She tried speaking her made up Elvish. "Whicha wayeth?" The guard cocked an eyebrow, confused. "Which way to Rinvendell? Please tell me you know English!"

The elf continued to look at her skeptically. Andi shook her head. She grumbled to herself about losing time. She attempted to pass the elf, but he moved his horse in her way. When she moved to the left, he moved to the left and vice versa. Andi shouted in frustration.

"That is IT!" She exclaimed. Taking her staff, she wacked the elf's bow out of his hands from the bottom. As he let go of the bowstring, the arrow went upwards because of the staff. She then hit the elf in the chest, being sure to hit his armor, so that he would fall off the horse. As quickly as she could, she lifted herself up on the horse, urging it to follow the path. Behind her, she heard the elf cursing her. At the moment, she didn't care.

The horse whipped through the path at a great speed. Everything was a blur to Andi as the horse moved faster. She held on for dear life. Her fingers had a death grip on the horse's mane. Even in her peril on a ten foot beast, she thought of Liz. Liz was a great horse rider and had taken lessons for most of her life. She wished that she were her.

The farther down the road the horse went, the more sunlight was showing through the trees. Andi took this as a good sign. She was feeling confident, so she urged the horse to go faster. Much to Andi's horror, it went much, much faster than she expected. The sudden bolt of speed made her lose her grip on the horse's mane and fall. Unfortunately, her right leg was stuck in the stirrup. The horse was still bolting down the dirt path, dragging Andi along with it. Panicking, she tried to dodge hooves while attempting to get her foot out. Several scratches and bumps later, she finally managed to dislodge her foot. With a thump, she hit the ground. Andi could no longer hear the horse, but there was sunlight blinding her.

Groaning, Andi felt her arm. It was throbbing with pain. She felt a sticky liquid. Pulling up her hand, she gagged. It was a gruesome sight to look at her bloodstained hand. Gingerly, she heaved herself upward. In front of her was the great city of Rivendell. Had she not been in so much pain, she would have been ecstatic and awestruck, but she had a mission to fulfill as well. There was no time for that. She took a step and fell again. Her right leg was sore and swelling. Pushing against the ground, she managed to get up again. Limping, she made her way towards the city.

There were two soldiers in the court yard standing in front of a man with brown, regal robes. They were speaking in rapid Elvish. They were motioning to the horse which Andi had just fallen off of. It was in the hands of another elf. One of them pointed to the forest, but ended up finding Andi instead. The brown elf issued an order and the warriors ran towards her. Had she been in better health, she would have run, but she stood where she was. They grabbed her roughly by her arms and drug her to the brown elf.

When she finally lifted her head towards the brown elf, Andi discovered that it was the man she needed to see. It was Lord Elrond. His long, brown hair framed his aging face. Even this elf looked plagued by the coming darkness.

He looked stern. "**Pedich—?" **(Can you—)

Andi shook her head. "I can't speak Elvish, so don't even try."

"Who are you?" He asked, ripping off her hood before she could object. When he saw her long, auburn hair, he backed up in surprise.

"A woman penetrated the line of guards?" He snarled. "How?"

"I'm just lucky?" Andi shrugged. "I don't know." She winced when one of the guards twined his fingers into her hair and pulled back hard, forcing her head upward and causing pain.

"Who sent you?" Elrond hissed.

"No one!" Andi said. "But one of your own asked for help! It was Aragorn, son of Arathorn! Elessar! The mission that you sent him on to help the Halflings, I was the one helping them! They need your help! The Black Riders are—!"

"You disguise yourself, you sneak into my city, and you expect me to listen to your plea? How am I supposed to trust you?" He asked sternly.

Andi sighed. "You can't trust me. You can't trust me at all, but if you care for Aragorn, then you would take what I've said to heart. The fate of Middle Earth rests in your hands! The Ring Bearer's out there and he's dying!" She scolded herself as she felt hot tears escape her eyes. Weeks of emotion were spilling out. "Please." She pleaded, sobbing. "You've got to help him!"

Elrond was motionless. He looked like marble, cold and unfeeling.

"Please! Please, damn it! I'm begging you!"

"Lord Elrond? What are you doing— Andrea!"

Andi looked to her left and gasped. Gandalf the Grey was quickly moving down the steps. The guards stepped away, leaving Andi to stand awkwardly, leaning on one leg. He looked the same as he used to with his grey attire and his pointy hat. The thing that worried Andi was that he looked tired and burdened. At the moment, she didn't worry much about it. She was finally with her mentor.

Gandalf swept Andi up into a hug, pressing her close to him. Andi pressed her face into his chest, crying. She was so happy to see that he was alive and well. Questions would finally be answered. She could finally sleep at night without worrying.

"Mithrandir," Elrond exclaimed. "This is the one you were talking about? This is Adoniel?"

Gandalf released Andi and turned to the lord. "Indeed it is, Elrond."

"**Vanwa Haleth.**" (The Lost Lady) Elrond said, awestruck. "And to think I thought I would never see the day." He bowed his head. "Forgive me, Lady, for treating you so harshly."

"It's alright." Andi said. She wiped her eyes, sniffing. "You guys have to take precaution. I look kind of sketchy in this stuff." She laughed, still trying to erase the signs of her sadness. Elrond and Gandalf exchanged confused expressions.

"What does…sketchy...mean?" Gandalf asked.

Andi shook her head. "Never mind."

"**Ada!** (Father!) What have you done to that poor girl! She's bleeding!"

The three turned around to see three elves running down the palace steps. Two were very similar in appearance. They both had long, dark hair. Their eyes were a deep brown. Smirks on their faces showed signs of mischief and mayhem. Not only did their clothes look alike, but the two looked like Elrond. Andi assumed that they were twins. The other was more graceful than the two. He was a blonde elf, tall in stature and very elegant. His eyes showed wisdom through experience. At his belt was a long sword.

"These two are my sons," Elrond declared. He gestured to the twin-looking boys, who bowed. "Elladen and Elrohir."

Andi bowed her head. "Hello." She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I like her, **Ada **(Father)." Elrohir stated. "She's not formal." The two boys smiled. Andi giggled.

Elrond walked over to the blonde, putting his hand on the elf's shoulder. "This is Glorfindel, one of my greatest fighters."

"**Elen síla lumenn' omentielvo." ** (A star shines on the hour of our meeting.) Glorfindel said, bowing his head slightly. Andi looked to Gandalf, who whispered the translation in her ear. She also bowed her head in respect.

"Same to you, sir." She said.

"**Ada**!" (Father!) Elladen exclaimed. "You never answered our question!" He pointed at Andi. "What did you do to her?"

Elrond at first was confused. He looked at Andi inquisitively until he noticed her blood stained shirt. He inspected her wounds. "These are very deep. Were you attacked?"

"If by attacked you mean dragged on the ground by a horse, then yes." Andi stated, blushing. She was getting light headed. "I can't ride." She jolted when she remembered her mission. "Frodo! You have to help Frodo!"

"What has happened?" Gandalf inquired.

"We were attacked on Weathertop." Andi stated. "Strider and I were out only for a while when we heard those blasted Riders. We tried to hurry as fast as we could, but we were too late. After we drove them off, we found out that they had stabbed Frodo!" Elrond and Gandalf looked at each other, faces stricken with worry. "They sent me ahead to ask you for help, which was what I was asking Elrond for."

Elrond didn't waste more time. "Glorfindel, go to them." Glorfindel followed his orders and ran towards a room. Andi suspected it was the armory.

Suddenly, Andi felt weak. She felt dizzy. The earth beneath her feet was tilting. Everything was spinning. Gandalf gazed at her, almost inspecting her behavior. "Andrea, are you alright?"

Andi was gasping for breath. It was getting hard to breathe. "Fit…as a fiddle."

One of the twin elves caught her before she hit the ground. The darkness took her and she saw no more.

When Andi woke up, her legs felt numb. With difficulty, she opened her eyes. A bright light was streaming into the room she was in. Sunlight was coming in through the windows, blinding her sensitive eyes. Rubbing her eyes, she examined the room around her. The walls were natural, earthy colors. High ceilings made the room look huge. Columns were around the room, their architecture beautifully shown. The room was a masterpiece.

She tried to sit up, but found that she couldn't. She winced when she felt her arm. It was bandaged.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. You'll just end up hurting yourself."

Andi turned her head to her side. There, sitting in a chair next to her bed, was one of the twins. Judging from what she saw and from what she had heard of before she passed out, the elf was Elladen. His attire was a simple grey tunic. A silver belt was wound around his waist. Grey leggings and soft, black boots covered his legs.

He was watching Andi and smirking. She was slightly disturbed by his presence. She squirmed uncomfortably under the large covers. How long had he been there?"

"Just in case you were wondering, I was the one who bandaged you up and I was told not to leave your side." He said. "Mithrandir had specific instructions."

"Of course he did." Andi grumbled.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Lady Adoniel."

"It's—." She paused. She wasn't sure if she should be called Andrea anymore. For the time that she had been there, she was either called Adoniel or Killeam. Trying to teach others her Upper Earth name was worthless and to confusing. She had to many names. That was the moment that she decided to keep her real name: Adoniel. "Never mind. Yes, my name is Adoniel."

Elladen smiled. "I was told by Mithrandir to tell you something. It was about the night that your city was attacked."

Adoniel cocked an eyebrow. She felt her heart race. _Was this new information?_ "What do you mean?"

"Well…"

* * *

**A/N: Mwahahaha! I am so evil! :3 Cliff hanger! The secret's in the next chapter, as well as another surprise! **

**For future reference- Andi is now Adoniel. She is now ditching her Upper Earth name. She will now be in the story as Adoniel (I'll try to find something shorter just in case it's too long). **

**Have suggestions for a plot twist or anything else? Please, by all means, say it!**


	14. Rumors of Lithadoren

**Dear Readers, **

**I believed I lied once more. The answer to the poll is not in this chapter either. I am greatly sorry to those who have so patiently waited. I am also sorry for those so greatly distraught from my evil cliff hanger! **

**Please read and review! Flames and suggestions are welcomed with open arms! Questions, thoughts, comments, concerns? Don't be afraid to private message me! My inbox is always open! **

**- Bane**

* * *

**~*14*~**

"Gandalf wasn't able to visit you this morning." Elladen stated. Adoniel, who would no longer be called Andi or Andrea, was on the edge of the bed, listening to every word. "But he told me to tell you that the other survivor of Lithadoren might be coming to **Imladris** (Rivendell)."

She gasped. "Really?" The identity of the boy would finally be known! Maybe he would share some information about that night. She could hardly contain her excitement as she grinned.

Elladen laughed. "**Lasto, lasto!**"(Listen, listen) He held his hand up, trying to make Adoniel clear her senses and actually pay attention instead of imagining what the boy would be like. "He _might_ be coming_._ It was a rumor that he overheard. He told me to tell you not to get your hopes up." He sighed, suddenly turning grim.

Adoniel looked at the young prince, concerned. Why would he look so sad? "What is wrong? Should I not be excited?"

His dark, brown eyes fixed upon hers. There was something that she saw in him. Was it anxiousness, or was it regret for what he was saying…or what he was about to say?

"Adoniel…" Elladen whispered. He took her injured left hand into his hands. Cradling it, he then turned it over to reveal the emblem. He sighed and then said, "There is something that Mithrandir told me not to tell you and it is about that night. The only problem is…I'm not sure whether it's a good idea to tell you."

Adoniel was hungry for information. She was also disappointed that Gandalf was keeping things from her. Was there more that he wasn't saying to her? "Please tell me."

"If I tell you this," He asked in all seriousness. "You must promise not to tell Mithrandir and especially not my father. He would be furious."

She marked an "x" over her heart with her finger. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Elladen raised his eyebrows. "I hope you don't die!"

Adoniel shook her head, chuckling. "It's just a figure of speech. Please, Elladen. Tell me."

He mumbled to himself about his father and many things in Elvish that Adoniel couldn't understand. Finally, he said, "There is a rumor going around. The night that Lithadoren was burnt to the ground, they said that your parents died."

"Right," Adoniel agreed. "That's what Gandalf said."

"Did he tell you that they never found your mother?"

Adoniel was silent. "…What do you mean they never found her?"

"They had a body count after the incident. Using the census, they identified the dead, which was everyone. Everyone was accounted for, except for you and your mother." He lowered his voice to a whisper. Leaning towards her, he said, "The rumor is that your mother didn't die. They say that she is still alive."

Adoniel gasped. She put her hand to her mouth to cover her surprise. Her mother might still be alive!

He continued. "Some say that she is hiding in Mirkwood to avoid capture by the orcs. Some say that she was captured and taken to Barad Dur. No one knows for certain what happened to Selestia because no one ever found her remains."

Adoniel could hardly speak. Her mind was like a clock, whirring and clicking. Gears were moving, thinking of ideas. If her mother was alive, she could save her. She would help her mother and destroy whoever hurt her.

"Now don't be making any plans on going to Mordor!" Elladen advised. "Remember, it's a rumor. No one knows if it's true."

Adoniel was distraught. She was happy that there still was a chance that Selestia was still alive, but there was another thing that worried her. Why would Gandalf lie to her? What was the purpose? It wasn't fair that Gandalf didn't tell her about the rumor. _Was there a greater reason to why he didn't?_

A horn sounded in the city. Elladen's head shot up at the noise. Adoniel tried to turn towards the noise in her bed, but she was tangled in her sheets and her bandaged knee restricted her movement. It was a horn announcing someone's arrival. Elladen looked grim.

"What is it?" Adoniel asked.

"Someone is here." He said, getting up quickly. "It must be your friends."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Already? When I got here it was early morning, almost five!" She exclaimed. "It looks like it's almost nine o'clock now! How did they get here so fast?"

"You've been asleep for a day." Elladen stated as he grabbed Adoniel's staff. "They've been travelling in that time. The Ring Bearer has already been here for five hours. Elrond and Mithrandir are healing him now." He held out the staff to her. "Would you like to meet your friends?"

Adoniel nodded. She wanted to see the hobbits more than anything, especially Pippin and Merry. She wanted to apologize for hiding her identity from them and explain the situation.

Elladen helped her untangle herself from the sheets. She noticed that her cloak and face shield was missing, but she didn't think much of it. Sauron wouldn't be looking here. With some help from the prince, Adoniel swung her legs over the side of the bed. She got to standing with all of her weight on her left leg. Using the staff, she leaned on it so she could walk. Elladen walked next to her for support. Walking was slow, but she was determined to show that she wasn't disabled. Her right leg, swelled and purple, hurt like no other, but she ignored it the best she could. Unfortunately for her, the prince of Rivendell was observant.

"That's it." He declared. "No walking." Without warning, he bent down and picked up Adoniel bridal style. He was careful not to hurt her leg.

With her free leg, she kicked out at him. "Elladen! Put me down! I can walk!"

"No, you really can't." He stated. "Now deal with it or I'll drop you."

She stayed quiet.

They went down multiple flights of stairs. They all went down in a circular pattern. Adoniel was awestruck by the architecture and the way the palace was so intricately designed. There was no glass in the windows. Everything was clean and white. Swirls and vine-like designs covered the entire building. Many things were carved out of stone. It was almost as if the palace were carved from the mountain the city was next to. The sound of water was everywhere. Waterfalls fell around the entire city. It was as if Rivendell was the ocean and all rivers flowed into it. Adoniel was happy that she could now ogle at the city and not be in pain.

Elladen, carrying Adoniel, went down the steps. She remembered them to be the ones that she first saw when entering the city. At the bottom of the steps were four tired figures. Sam, Pippin, and Merry looked as if they were about to collapse. They were water soaked and covered in mud. Escorted by elves, they gladly followed the gracious figures. Aragorn stood by Bill, unloading him. _So he found them after all. _

Aragorn turned from the pony, smiling as he saw Elladen and Adoniel. "I see you're getting waited on hand and foot quite literally." He pointed out, laughing. Adoniel pouted as Elladen put her down on the ground. Using the staff, she limped over to Aragorn.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Strider." She said, hugging Aragorn.

He embraced her, a bit shocked at first. "It's because of you that we were able to make it in time." He looked at her leg. "Where you attacked?"

Elladen snickered. Adoniel punched him in the shoulder playfully. "I just can't ride a horse." She admitted, blushing. "I told you it was a bad idea."

Aragorn grinned. "At least you got the experience."

She shrugged. "I guess. I won't be riding any time soon, though."

"The healers said that it would take about two days to heal." Elladen stated, motioning to her bandaged leg. "It will be just in time before the Council starts."

"Council?" Adoniel asked. "What Council?"

Elladen hit himself in the head with the palm of his hand. "Ugh, I have to remember to let Mithrandir tell you things! And I also forgot to take you to him!"

"Well, being immortal makes you have a lot of things on your mind. I would guess that it's easy to for—ELLADEN, PUT ME DOWN!"

Elladen scooped up Adoniel a second time. Aragorn chuckled as she tried to get out of the prince's grasp. The prince shook his head at Adoniel's attempts to escape.

"**Goheno nin, Elessar.**" (Forgive me, Elessar [Aragorn]) Elladen apologized. "I must leave to take her to Mithrandir."

Aragorn bowed his head, putting a hand on his chest. "**Namarie, Elladen.**" (Farewell, Elladen)

Elladen bowed his head in return. "**Garo arad vaer.**" (Have a good day.) He turned, taking a frustrated Adoniel with him.

It took another five minutes to get to the Healer's Room. When they arrived at the door, Elladen instructed Adoniel not to say anything until they received the approval of the healers. She nodded and he carried her through the door.

The room was bright and cheerful. It was such a foil to the sick looking hobbit lying in the bed. Frodo was looking worse. His eyes were blackened and shut. The sounds of his labored breathing echoed throughout the room. Just by glancing at his shoulder, Adoniel knew that he was in terrible pain and could possibly die. She was silent, worried for one of her best friends in Middle Earth.

Elrond and Gandalf were sitting on the sides of the bed. They were on either side of Frodo, mumbling in the Elvish tongue. Adoniel couldn't understand them, but she could tell that they were spells. They kept on saying them in a pleading tone.

_Poor Gandalf. _She thought to herself. He looked even worse than when she had first seen him. There were dark, purple bags under his eyes showing signs of insomnia. The wrinkles on his face seemed more profound. A permanent grimace seemed stuck on his face. She pitied him.

The wizard turned to the two of them. He actually smiled, gesturing them forward. Elladen set Adoniel down. Using her staff once more, she limped towards her mentor. He smiled and patted the area on the bed next to him. She sat down.

"How is your leg?" He asked, grinning.

"Doing better, Gandalf." She stated. "How's Frodo doing?"

He frowned. "We're not exactly sure, but we've tried many things and we're getting some progress."

Adoniel nodded. "Good." She took Frodo's hand with her right one. He looked so helpless. She squeezed his hand comfortingly. "You can do it, Frodo." She whispered. "I know you can."

He shifted in his sleep as Elrond spoke more Elvish words. "**Frodo, lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan nan****galad.**" (Frodo, hear my voice. Come back to the light.) Elrond looked up at the wizard. "It's alright. Go with her."

The old wizard heaved himself upward. He sighed and leaned backward, cracking his back. "I'm getting too old for this."

Adoniel smiled. "That was what you told me the first time I met you."

"Well, at least I made a lasting impression." He chuckled. Gesturing to Elladen, he said, "Prince Elladen, would you please?"

The prince smiled and, for the third time, picked up Adoniel. She decided not to fight it. She was helpless against the man in her present condition. He followed Gandalf farther into the palace. Miraculously, through the many tunnels and staircases, they arrived back at her room.

"How can you not be tired from carrying me?" Adoniel asked Elladen.

Elladen shrugged. "I'm not sure. You are very light though."

He set her down, giving Adoniel her staff immediately. She leaned against it and smiled at Elladen. Thanking him, she hugged him. He laughed and told her that he would see her at the Great Hall for dinner. She limped into the room where Gandalf was waiting for her.

"Did Elladen tell you about—?"

"Yes, Gandalf." She replied to his unfinished question. "He told me about the boy."

He nodded. His gaze seemed distant and far off. It was obvious that he was thinking of something. Adoniel took this opportunity to sit back down on her bed to rest her leg.

"Something about you is changed." He mentioned suddenly. "I don't know if it's because of your gradual change into elf-hood or if it is something else." He sat down on the chair next to her bed. "Is there something I missed?"

Adoniel stared at the sheets of the bed. He really did know nothing. She sighed. "Gandalf…I'm…I'm an Istar." His eyes widened. "Radagast gave me his power before he left Middle Earth to go to Valinor or the Upper Earth, depending on which one he went to." She looked at him. It was the face of utter horror. "I don't know what to do." She confessed to the wizard.

Gandalf put his fingers on his temples. He mumbled to himself. "Without my permission, that fool…" He took a deep breath in. "How am I supposed to protect from evil and teach you to fight evil at the same time?" The Grey Wizard pondered. "I will have to consult with Elrond about this."

Gandalf rose. "I will meet you at dinner tonight. Unfortunately there are things that I must see to, such as Frodo." He grumbled to himself. "I need a library and my pipe as well."

The wizard was halfway out the door when Adoniel cried. "Gandalf, wait!" He stopped. "Is there a possibility my mother is still alive?" She asked quietly. She hoped that Gandalf wouldn't figure out it was Elladen who told her.

The wizard's expression was angry, almost boiling with rage at first, but then it softened. He looked saddened. "There is little hope that Selestia still lives." He walked silently out the door, leaving a broken hearted, disappointed, but somewhat suspicious Adoniel behind him.

**

* * *

A/N: What Elrond says to Frodo (translation included) is what he says to Frodo in the movie _The Fellowship of the Ring. _**

**If you haven't noticed by now, the book world and movie world are entwined, but you never know what can happen! 0.o**

**(P.S. I might as well give you a hint to the winner of the poll: he is blonde. That at least rules out one!)**


	15. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

It has come to my attention that there are many people who have comments, thoughts, and concerns. In this author's note, I will hopefully answer all questions.

**About the poll: **

The winner is an elf by the name of Legolas. SPOILER ALERT: the two aren't going to get along at first.

There were a select few that wanted Gildor. I am proud to announce that he will be making a comeback, but not as a love interest.

HERE'S THE CATCH: because there were so many people who wanted Eomer as well (and they were tied at the first poll, which was why I made the second), he is coming into the story, but not THIS story, which leads me to...

**About the Fan Fiction: **My readers, another SPOILER ALERT per say, there will be a sequel, possibly even a trilogy or quartet, depending on what I can get done. I seem to be moving at a generally good pace and I hope to be finished with _The Bearer of Narya _by the end of August-beginning of September. In this sequel (name to be determined, but I already have my plot), many things will be topsy turvy, especially because you will be seeing GILDOR. This takes me back to...

**Andi's Love: **Yes, Andi will be loving Legolas, but worry not Eomer fans! I have something very special planned for the Son of Eomund that you would never expect! IT IS NOT A LOVE TRIANGLE. WE DO NOT NEED ANOTHER TWILIGHT INCIDENT, WHICH CONSISTED OF:

Edward: Will you marry me?

Bella: Yes.

Jacob: Want to make out?

Bella: Yes.

Love triangles are overrated, used too much, and destroyed by Stephanie Meyer. I am sorry to those Twi-hard fans, but I have a like-hate relationship with those books now.

But there is something in store for the Prince of Rohan which *sigh* AGAIN, brings me to...

**The Bearer of Narya: **If you haven't noticed, the books and the movie are entwined. It is NOT going to follow the exact plot line though, I'm afraid. Andi is going to make a slip up that she may or may not be able to fix. Something is going to happen that will BLOW YOUR MINDS. Not saying what exactly, because then I'd need another SPOILER ALERT, and heaven knows that if I have too many said SPOILER ALERTs, then I will have serious issues.

Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this. I hope this answers some questions and makes people incredibly happy.

**Namarie (Farewell), **

_Bane *~_


	16. Archery and Dropping Eaves

**Dear Readers, **

**Hopefully you have noticed the Author's Note. Yes, Legolas is the winner. Let me explain about Eomer because there is some confusion. Eomer will not even be interested in her and vice versa. Andi and Eomer is a negative. It will never happen. HOWEVER, Eomer will be having a love interest of his own (not telling yet, your mind will be blown). I wanted all fans of Eomer and Legolas to be extremely happy, so I came up with this solution. Hopefully you will enjoy the results! **

**Thank you to those who have reviewed, especially to my regulars it seems haha! Thank you to mynameistolong (lovely suggestions!), HorseRider15 (thank you for taming your warg), restoringthehistory (your reviews make me laugh out loud and get strange looks from my sister!), and BlueMonkeyLover (who doesn't seem to have a fan fiction account, but i thank you for reading and reviewing!)**

**Please read and review!**

**- Bane

* * *

**

**~*15*~**

_Thunk!_ An arrow stuck out of the trunk of an apple tree.

Adoniel groaned. Her arrows weren't hitting the circular target. She kept on aiming too high. Already she almost shot two elves and five defenseless apples from the tree she was shooting at. _Go out and shoot at the targets. _Gandalf had said the night before at dinner. _It will give you more skill and maybe will tame your temper._ Yeah right.

She had gone out early in the morning to shoot targets. Her sleep that night was restless. Thinking that Gandalf was a wise old wizard, she took his advice. _How wrong he was._ The sky was a delightful shade of orange and the birds were chirping happily, but Adoniel was far from cheery. If the weather were to match her feelings, there would be storm clouds.

She grumbled to herself as she strung another arrow. Pleading with the bow, she closed one eye and pulled the bowstring tight. With the cord taught, she aimed and fired. The arrow whizzed in the air shortly before it landed two inches above the target with its twenty two brothers. Shouting in frustration, Adoniel sat on the ground. She put rested her chin on her right hand, which was set upon her leg. Glaring at the target, she streamed a river of curses at it.

From behind, she heard a laugh. "I don't think cursing the target will make you hit it."

She turned. The elf was new to her. Last night she thought that she had met every elf in Rivendell. There were many of them there. The elf before her was tall. His hair was a platinum blonde. It was so long it came halfway down his back. Braids on the side of his head were similar to the ones Glorfindel had to keep hair out of his face. His skin was paler than Adoniel's, but darker than the Rivendell elves. _He's not from __**Imladris**__ (Rivendell). _Adoniel thought to herself, glad that she picked up on Elvish phrases. She also noticed his eyes. They were a wonderful shade of blue. They reminded her of dark sapphires, blue yet grey. They seemed to glow in the morning light. He wore a simple, dark blue tunic.

"**Man eneth lin**?" (What is your name?) The elf asked. When Adoniel gave him a confused look, he translated. "What is your name, my lady?"

She stood up, making sure to be careful with her leg which had just begun to feel better that morning. "Adoniel. And yours?"

At the name, it seemed like something had shocked him, but he quickly replaced it with a calm expression. "Legolas of Mirkwood." He said, bowing his head.

Adoniel hit herself. How could she have not known this was Legolas? He was the one that every teenager back home fawned over! Feeling ashamed, she also remembered that he was the one that Adoniel thought of the least.

Motioning to the quiver and bow lying on the ground, Legolas asked, "You're trying to shoot?"

"Yes." Adoniel grumbled, picking her bow back up and playing with the string.

"Why?"

Adoniel looked at him questioningly. "Why not? I want to learn."

"Young ladies such as yourself shouldn't be playing with weapons." Legolas stated matter-of-factly. "They should be staying indoors caring for the home and their family."

Windows shattered. Cars crashed. Records were cut off from playing their songs suddenly. Violin strings broke. Everything that was once harmonious in her mind was crushed. Adoniel was shocked. He thought that women couldn't work with weapons?

"For your information, I am quite skilled in weaponry." Adoniel said, folding her arms. "I have used my staff before to ward off a Ringwraith." She was being pompous, which wasn't like herself. She usually didn't brag about what she did, but Legolas was infuriating her.

Legolas raised his eyebrows. "A Nazgul? What folly! A woman would never be able to take down a Black Rider."

"I did." Adoniel stated, frowning. "He quite literally fell, so I did take him down."

"You lie."

"Oh really?"

"How could I believe you? You haven't hit the target once." Legolas stated. He picked up her bow. "**Heca, firima.**" (Stand aside, mortal.) Swiftly, he took one of her arrows from the quiver. He brought the cord all the way back towards his ear. Keeping both eyes open, he only looked at the target briefly before letting go of the string.

_Thunk._ A perfect bullseye. Legolas smirked. Adoniel glared at him.

"Ah, yes. That shot would take you forever to master." He stated.

Adoniel had enough of his boasting. Quickly, she put her foot under her staff which was lying on the ground. Lifting her leg, she brought it airborne. She caught it in mid air and, swinging it downward, kicked Legolas's legs out from under him. He immediately fell to the ground on his bottom. The elf looked up at her in bewilderment as she scowled at him.

"Listen to me closely." Adoniel hissed. "First of all, some people are better at some things than others. For example, you may have just beaten me at your precious archery game, but I just kicked your ass to the ground quite literally with my staff. Second of all, I can learn whatever skill I want even if I'm a _girl._ Most importantly, _**edhel**_ _(elf)_, I'm one of you." She turned to walk away, but she added something that Elrohir taught her. "Garich i dhôl goll o Orch!**" (You have the hollow head of an orc!")**

Adoniel walked away with her now bearly noticeable limp. With her trusty staff by her side, she felt protected. She smiled. She had just taken down the elf of Mirkwood. Legolas continued to sit on the ground, shocked and confused.

Later that day, Adoniel went to visit Merry and Pippin. She wanted to set things straight after the incident at Bree. During their journey to Weathertop, they hardly spoke to her unless necessary. She missed their random conversations and their hilarious antics. More than anything, she wanted to reconcile with the hobbits.

Walking up multiple flights of stairs, she finally found the hobbits in the great dining hall. The four were sitting together, drinking some form of alcohol. Adoniel was glad that they weren't drunk. They would actually listen and comprehend.

When she approached, the sounds of her footsteps echoed off of the large walls. The hobbits looked at her. Frodo and Sam smiled widely. The other two looked down towards the table, silent and somber. Adoniel smiled at them.

"How's the ale?" She asked, sitting down with them.

"Superb!" Sam commented, taking another swig. "You should have some, Mister Kill—I mean…Andrea?"

Adoniel sighed, this was going to be difficult. The hobbit that knew the most about her didn't even know everything about her either. It would be a shock to them all.

"Alright, I'm here to talk to you about what's happened recently…"

"You mean when you became a girl." Merry muttered under his breath.

Adoniel frowned. "I heard that." She continued. "Anyway, I'm going to tell you everything about me from start to finish. No lies, no tricks, nothing but the hard truth."

Pippin looked up at her, hopeful. "You promise?"

Adoniel smiled. "I promise with all my heart."

She explained where she came from, who she had been in the Upper Earth, who she was in Middle Earth, and what race she was. Even Frodo was surprised, which was what she expected from him. Sam gave her adoring looks. She had forgotten that he had a slight obsession with elves. Merry and Pippin…

"So that's the truth, eh?" Merry said. "You're not lyin' to us?"

"I promise." She stated. "Even ask Gandalf. He'll tell you everything that I've just told you."

They both smiled at her. She laughed at their expressions. Just from their faces, she knew that she had been accepted back as their friend. They commented that it would be a little awkward for them at first, seeing as they thought she was a man for almost a month, but they would learn to be used to the change. The friends talked for another three hours about their adventures and about different subjects. It was like talking to her best friend, Liz. Whenever she thought of Liz or her father, Adoniel, remembering that she would always be Andi, felt a pang in her heart. She longed for home. Trying to push away the sadness, Adoniel thanked them and left with a wave. She wanted to see Gandalf about some issues.

From roaming the palace earlier that day to find the Great Hall again, it didn't take Adoniel that long to find the library. Although she didn't know if Gandalf were in the room of books, she had a hunch that it was where he was. She still had questions to ask him about the day before.

As she entered the top floor of the library, she heard Gandalf and Elrond below. She hated eavesdropping, but the topic was important to her. The more informed she was, the better.

"And yet to have come this far still bearing the Ring…" Elrond was awestruck by Frodo's strength. "The hobbit has shown great resilience to its evil."

Gandalf shook his head. "It is a burden he should have never of had to bear. We cannot ask more of Frodo."

"Gandalf," Elrond said, his voice firm and serious. "The Enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the East. His Eye is fixed on Rivendell!" He took a breath to calm himself, for he had started to shout. Continuing, he added. "And Sauraman you tell me has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin."

"His treachery runs deeper than you know." Gandalf stated, moving towards the library's balcony to look out over the city. "Not only does he know that a hobbit holds the Ring, but he also knows that Adoniel is the bearer of Narya." He pointed to Elrond's right hand. "Adoniel bears the sister ring to your band and the other bearer. I no longer have possession over it."

"Does the Istar know her identity?"

Gandalf shook his head. "No. We must thank the Valar for that, for if he would have known that, he would have also known that she is now an Istar."

"Adoniel is an Istar?" Elrond exclaimed. "Impossible!"

"It was through Radagast that she received them. I should curse him for it, but I must also thank him. The greatest thing is that Sauraman only knows that it is a boy who I have taken under my wing. He was deceived by her disguise."

"How did he see her?"

"The Palantir."

Adoniel shuddered. Sauraman was watching her? She panicked. _Was he watching her right then? _She looked towards the ground, still listening.

"It is fortunate that he cannot penetrate the magic that surrounds Rivendell." Elrond said. Adoniel breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're right, but that hope is only for the time being." Gandalf confessed. "There is more to his treachery. By foul craft, Sauraman has crossed Orcs with Goblin Men. He's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard; an army that can move in sunlight and cover a great distance at speed." The wizard paused, looking grim. "Sauraman is coming for the rings."

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the elves!" Elrond exclaimed. "We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard!" Gandalf walked away, as if to escape the coming truth. "Gandalf," Elrond said. "The rings cannot stay here."

Adoniel stood from her hiding space. She had heard enough. Gandalf wouldn't be in the mood to see her anyway even if he did have the time. Quietly and without a sound, she slipped out of the library, closing the door behind her. She was going to walk off until she bumped into a figure. It was Legolas.

"**Goheno nin, Vanwa Haleth.**" (Forgive me, Lost Lady.) He whispered. "What I said before was rude."

Lost Lady? Was he apologizing just because he found out who she was? She frowned. He just wanted to save face.

"Apology not accepted." Adoniel growled. She stormed off in the direction of the Isildur Memoriam. She needed some time to think.

**

* * *

A/N: Poor Legolas...not! I can't believe I made a loved character a jerk. Oh well, at least he's a dynamic character! Do not fear! He's not THAT much of a jerk. **

**I took some lines from _The Fellowship of the Ring_. Don't hurt me, Peter Jackson. **

**RANDOM- I love Howard Shore. His work is amazing to listen to for writer's block. That and Hans Zimmer. I salute thee, great composers! **


	17. Councils, Weapons, and Fellowships

**Dear Readers, **

**This is my longest chapter yet! It seems to be filled with mostly dialogue, but hopefully you find it appeasing. **

**I am going to do something that I believe will help you readers! *drum roll* QUESTION TIME! You can either ask me or Adoniel (Andi) about anything! It can be a favorite color, questions about the plot, or suggestions for the story! I will post all questions and answers in another Author's Note! If you would like a question, thought, comment, concern, or feeling answered to, then private message me or review the question! They will be included in the next Author's Note! **

**Thank you to all readers and reviewers! Again, you are ALL very humorous! **

**- Bane**

* * *

**~*16*~**

Night had fallen by the time Adoniel reached the Memoriam. Crickets chirped softly. A gentle breeze floated throughout the palace, cooling the air. She breathed in the calming scents of the night. The soft _clink _of her staff against the marble floors echoed quietly off of the walls. The healers had done a wonderful job. Her leg was almost as good as new.

She hoped that no one would be at the Memoriam. It was the place where she could reflect on things. Going back to her room would mean being tempted by the bed to fall asleep. Going to the library meant meeting up with a traumatized Gandalf. That spelled a certain doom. _Never anger a wizard, especially when that wizard is already stressed._ Going to the Great Hall meant meeting the hobbits who were most likely still drinking. She definitely didn't want to go back to the archery targets. Legolas might be there. _That no good, pig headed, pompous brat!_ Who said that girls couldn't use weapons? He was a sexist! He thought that women had a set place. Adoniel crossed her arms angrily at the memory. _No wonder I never liked him from the movies or the books_. She thought.

Adoniel made her way across the terrace. She looked out into the night. The moon was full. An eerie orange color gave the moon a Halloween type feel. She realized that it was actually October in Middle Earth. Counting on her fingers, she remembered that Frodo woke up the day before. Gandalf would have told him that it was October the twenty fourth. She sighed. It was the twenty fifth; she had been in Middle Earth for at least two months.

"…am a friend of Gandalf the Grey." It was Aragorn's voice. Aragorn! Maybe he would help her with some of her problems. Maybe he would listen. She was disappointed when she heard a second voice.

"Then we are here for a common purpose," As she rounded the corner, she saw a large man in a regal tunic, addressing Aragorn. "Friend."

Aragorn raised his eyes from his book. He spied Adoniel behind the figured and bowed his head. "My lady."

"Strider." Adoniel addressed him, leaning up against her staff.

The man turned around. It was Borimir, son of Denethor. He wore chain mail under a maroon shirt, embroidered with golden stitching. On top of this, he wore a long, black tunic made of a leathery material. It was fastened at his waist by a leather belt which held his sword. Adoniel noticed vambraces on his arms. They were similar in style to her own, but his had silver stitching in the form of the white tree of Gondor. His dirty blonde hair came down to his shoulders, falling around his face and accenting his cleanly shaven beard. He looked over Adoniel with his grey eyes.

"Whom do I have the pleasure of meeting this lovely night?" He asked, bowing his head.

Adoniel held up her hand. "Please do not bow." Borimir straightened. "My name is Adoniel. I am not royalty. It is I who should be bowing to you, steward's son." She bowed her own head.

He took her hand in his. "Beauty such as your own is worthy of royalty." Bending downward, he kissed her hand. "And a Lady with as much power as you could certainly rule a kingdom." She couldn't help but blush.

"You're quite the charmer, my Lord." Adoniel stated, taking her hand back. _What a flirt._

"Please, call me Borimir."

"Borimir." She repeated. Then she nodded to Aragorn. "It was nice to see you both. I must be off."

She hobbled past Borimir, who was giving her odd looks. Hopefully he was the kind of man that flirted with women all the time. As she hobbled faster, a hand grabbed her by the shoulder. She stopped to see Aragorn looking at her, concerned.

"**Manen nalye?**" (How are you?) Aragorn whispered.

"**Mae.**" (Well) She replied.

He cocked his eyebrow in suspicion. "**Mani rashwe lle?**" (What troubles you?)

"Nothing that a good night of sleep won't fix." She stated, stretching. "I just need some rest and time to think."

He nodded, letting her go. Adoniel left Aragorn and Borimir to their reading and sword play. As soon as she reached her room, she climbed into her bed. She was planning to think, but soon the comfort of the blankets and pillows was too much. Soon, she fell into a deep sleep…

_It was only darkness. Nothing was visible. The area around Adoniel was pitch black. All she heard were voices._

_ "My Lord, Sauron," The voice rolled the 'r' on Sauron. It had to be Sauraman. "The construction of your army is going at a superb rate. We shall be finished with the army of Uruk Hai by the end of the month." _

_ Another voice spoke. It was dark and sinister. Adoniel assumed it was Sauron. "If I am to take over all of Middle Earth, I will need more armies! One small army of half breeds will not be sufficient." _

_ "Yes, my Lord." There was a pause. "My Lord?" _

_ "What is on your mind, __Istar__ (wizard)?"_

_ "I have gleaned more information about the Elven Rings. One of the bearers is a young boy. He has Narya." _

_ "A boy?" Sauron asked, laughing evilly. It chilled Adoniel's blood. "Do they mock me? Who is this youth?" _

_ "It is a boy whom Gandalf has taken under his wing." Sauraman replied. "He is not yet a man." He cleared his throat, then continued. "They call him Killeam, son of Killund, my Lord." _

_ Adoniel gasped. They had her alias name? They knew who she was? How much had Gandalf told Sauraman? _

_ "Find the boy," Sauron demanded. "And when you do, keep him alive. I want Narya brought to me." He paused. Adoniel could almost see him smiling. "Force him to tell you where the others are. I want all of the Elven rings found." _

"_He shall tell me." Sauraman stated. "He will tell me before he takes his final breath."_

"_More importantly, find the Ring Bearer. My Ring must be found before I take up my rightful place as ruler again. _

"_Yes, my Lord." _

Adoniel sat up in her bed, gasping for breath. She pulled her knees up towards her chest, hugging her legs. Sweat dripped from her forehead. Her arms and legs were shaking. The conversation that Sauron and Sauraman just had…she couldn't tell if it was her foresight at work or it was just a dream. It made her nervous. She let go of her legs and sat Indian style on the bed. Taking deep breaths, she inhaled and exhaled. It was like meditating. She felt relaxed.

There was a knock on her door. _There goes relaxation. _She sighed and then responded. "Come in."

Quickly, Legolas came into the room and ran to her side. Adoniel groaned. _There REALLY goes my relaxation. _Why was he in here? For some ungodly reason he was actually showing genuine concern. It surprised her, but it did not sway her opinion of him.

"Are you alright, my Lady?" He asked. "I heard you scream."

Adoniel frowned. She must had screamed in her sleep. "I am fine." She dangled her legs off of the bed. They were still shaking. Standing up, she thought she was stable. She didn't realize that she was off balance until she almost fell. Legolas caught her before she fell. His strong hands had grabbed her waist. The prince was very gentle. He was also very powerful. She wiggled out of his grasp, upset that he had to assist her. Legolas was blushing; embarrassed because of the way he had caught her

"Are you sure you're alright, my Lady?" He asked again.

She sighed. "Yes, Legolas. I am fine."

"I was instructed to tell you to come to the Council." He stated. "It starts in half an hour.

Adoniel looked down at her attire. She was wearing a different Ranger uniform, but it was due for a washing. Looking around, she looked for her original Ranger uniform. Legolas went to the opposite wall to her closet. It was the space that she never went in.

He opened the door. Inside were all different kinds of dresses. Rich reds, deep purples, light blues filled the closet. Adoniel went to the closet, her mouth agape. Legolas was looking around the dresses. He was searching for the Ranger uniform for her. Turning to her, he shook his head. "It's not in here, my Lady."

She sighed. "Darn." Looking at all the dresses, she grimaced. She definitely didn't want to wear a dress. In the Council, she would feel out of place. Not only would she already be out of place because she was a woman, but she would be ridiculed for wearing a skirt.

"Do you need something, my Lady?"

"Would you chill with the 'my Lady' thing?" Adoniel spat. "I have a name."

Legolas looked down at the floor, upset. "My—Adoniel…I'm sorry for what I said to you the other day." She didn't listen, acting too preoccupied with picking out a dress. "It was a rude thing for me to say. I was wrong to say that women couldn't fight." He chuckled to himself. "You were the first person ever to take me down."

Adoniel stopped looking through dresses. She turned to him, raising her eyebrows. "Really? I was?"

"Indeed." He replied. "I've never seen such skill with a staff. You were swift!"

She cursed herself mentally for blushing. Turning to the closet again, she tried to hide her red cheeks. He was…sort of cute, even if he was a daft elf. Again, she mentally slapped herself. "Thank you."

"Adoniel," He said. "I wish to be friends. I do not want to have you angry at me."

"I…I want to be friends too."

"I will be a different person, except this time," He held up his finger. "This time I won't be a** dhol gollo Orch **(hollow headed orc)."

Adoniel grimaced. "I'm sorry for calling you that. I just was so angry…"

"You had every right to." Legolas stated. "I hope to see you again at the Council." He walked towards the front door. He paused at the door. "I think the maroon dress would suit you nicely." He commented. "Although, I am quite sure that Lord Elrond would accept a young Ranger in your attire." Smiling, he closed the door.

Adoniel cursed herself. Why was she feeling butterflies in her stomach? He was a pig headed elf! How could she accept him that easily? She fingered the dark red dress in her hands. Should she wear it? Shaking her head, she threw the dress on the bed. She was going to be a Ranger. She would never stop being a Ranger. Striding out of her room, she thought to herself as she listened to the rhythmic clink of her staff. _I'm going to show these men what I'm made of. _

It took about five minutes to find the location of the Council, but she eventually arrived. She was ten minutes early. There were many elves and an assortment of men and dwarves. They gave her strange looks and judged her attire. Looking around, she attempted to find a friendly face. Within moments, she spied the rugged face of Aragorn. She walked stiffly to the seat next to him.

"**Mae govannen.**" (Hello [literally 'well met']) Aragorn said as she took a seat. "Manen nalye?" (How are you?)

Adoniel leaned over to him, still facing the crowd of Council members. "**Im gosta.**" (I am afraid.)

Aragorn put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "**Hain rogon."** (Do not fear them.) He smiled, then whispered. "I believe they are more afraid of you, **Heryn Naro**." (Lady of Fire)

Adoniel raised her eyebrows in surprised. "What?"

"They've heard rumors of a deadly warrior who can burn through any armor and scorch the very skin off of an Oliphant." He replied, smiling at Adoniel's expression. "Many men have creative imaginations."

Adoniel sighed deeply. She didn't want any more names! She already had Andrea, Andi,** Adoniel** (Anastasia), Anastasia, Killeam, **Istar **(wizard), and **Vanwa Haleth** (Lost Lady)! Did she really need any more? She was actually starting to get annoyed with being called Adoniel. _What is my problem? _She thought. _First I wanted to be called Andi, then Adoniel, and now I want to switch? What is wrong with me? _She thought a while longer. _Maybe…maybe it's because…Adoniel isn't me, per say. Adoniel is what Gandalf wanted me to be called, because it was my elven name and it was what everyone knew from the past. Maybe I'm getting an identity crisis! _She cringed. _I am so messed up. _

"Strangers from distant lands," Adoniel shot her head up. She hadn't realized that the Council had started. "Friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." He paused as if he didn't want to accept what he was about to say. "Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it." He looked into the faces of all of the members. "You will unite, or _you will fall._ Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom."

Adoniel cringed. _Way to say it lightly, Elrond. It's not like the end of the world is in two hours. _The Lord gestured to a stone pedestal in the middle of the semi circle of chairs.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." He commanded.

Adoniel looked in front of her for the first time. She saw Frodo sitting next to Gandalf. The little hobbit looked so tiny compared to all of the larger men around him. His eyes found hers. He was frightened. Adoniel gave him a reassuring smile, motioning with her hand for him to get up. The hobbit followed her gesture. He stood and placed the Ring on the stone pedestal. As soon as the Ring was in sight, all of the members started talking amongst themselves. Frodo quickly went to his seat. As soon as he sat, he sunk into the chair, relieved. Gandalf patted his shoulder. The old wizard looked across the Council to look at Adoniel. She bowed her head slightly to the wizard. He did nothing. Adoniel averted her eyes towards the floor. What had she done?

There were multiple whispers about the ring. Adoniel identified Gimli, the short, red haired dwarf with heavy battle armor. He was sitting next to another dwaf who was his father, Gloin. They were conversing. She spied Glorfindel and the twins looking skeptically at the Ring. She listened to others.

"So it is true. The Ring is found!"

"Is it truly the One Ring?"

"It is the doom of man!"

Adoniel recognized a singular voice. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark." The voice belonged to Borimir, who had stood up. "But in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying 'Your doom is near at hand'." He walked closer to the pedestal. Adoniel held her breath. _Get away, Borimir. _"Isildur's Bane is found." His fingers hovered over the Ring.

Adoniel jumped from her seat with her staff at the ready. She had her staff in her hands in case she had to knock the Ring out of his hands if necessary. Gandalf copied her actions. He also grabbed his staff.

Elrond shot up from his seat. "Borimir!"

Gandalf bellowed:

"_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,__  
__ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."_

A horrendous pain erupted in Adoniel's head. She covered her ears in an attempt to stop the throbbing in her cranium. She sunk to the ground on her knees, weak. Her eyes watered. There were voices in her head. _You think you can hide, Ranger. I will find you. You will be destroyed and so will your fellow Bearers. _

Gandalf's voice ceased. Aragorn stood and knelt at Adoniel's side. "Are you alright?"

She looked up at Aragorn. He noticed that she looked pained. His face showed concern as he held her hand, pulling her up. She slowly rose and sat back down. The others were taking their seats back as well. All of the elves looked pained. Adoniel gazed over at Legolas. His eyes were closed as if he were trying to erase a horrible memory.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond shouted angrily at Gandalf. Rivendell was like a child to Elrond. He adored his city.

Gandalf's voice seemed raspy from the words he had spoken. "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may be heard in every corner of the West!" He resumed his seat, looking more tired that he had before. Grumbling, he said loudly. "The Ring is altogether evil!"

Borimir, who was leaning over in his seat, shook his head. "It is a gift; a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring?" He stood up, taking a commanding stance. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe!" He was almost pleading with the Council. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it!" Aragorn shouted. Adoniel jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. He had been so silent. "None of us can!"

"And what would a _ranger _know of this matter." Borimir spat. Aragorn remained calm. Adoniel fumed at Borimir's insult.

Legolas wasn't as calm. "This is no mere ranger! This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn!" He looked at his friend, the ranger. "You owe him your allegiance." Adoniel smiled at Legolas's boldness. She was glad that he stood up for his friend.

Borimir scowled. "Aragorn? This…" He motioned towards Aragorn. "Is Isildur's heir?"

"An heir to the throne of _Gondor_." Legolas stated, frowning at Borimir.

Aragorn shook his head. "Havo dad (sit down), Legolas." He said, motioning for the elf to sit down.

"Gondor has no king." Borimir growled. "Gondor _needs _no king."

Adoniel wanted to jump up at shout at Borimir. She wanted more than anything to get up in his face and tell him how Aragorn was greater than his father would ever be, but she was silent. She knew that if she said anything, then she would have Borimir and all of Gondor against her.

She had expected Borimir to sit down, but he stopped, turning around. "If you will not give Gondor the Ring…" He said. "Will you allow my country to have something else?"

Elrond looked at him skeptically. "What do you mean?"

"Gondor needs something of massive power to drive off the forces of Mordor." He stated. "We require something with superb ability." His eyes rested upon Adoniel. Fearful, her hand went to her neck where Narya was strung on her chain. He looked greedy. "Maybe the Lady would like to help us."

"Are you referring to my apprentice?" Gandalf asked, glaring at the steward's son. Adoniel gave him a small smile. On the inside, she was bursting for joy. He would teach her after all! Her master hadn't forgotten about her!

"Yes." Borimir stated, strolling around his chair and walking behind the other Council members. He arrived at the back of Adoniel's chair and put his hands on her shoulders. She panicked. Squirming uncomfortably, she shifted her weight, trying to give him the silent message of 'get off of me'. His hands were unmoving and felt like vices. "I wish for her to come with me to Gondor. She could be a great weapon against the Enemy."

Adoniel slid miraculously from under his hands and stood in front of him. "I am not to be considered as a weapon or a thing! I am not a slave that is tossed from person to person to use for their own will!" Her fingers curled into fists as she shouted at him. "I do believe that you do not think fondly of women fighting," She stole a look at Legolas, who grimaced at the memory at the targets. "So why are you asking me to go with you?"

"He knows that you are powerful, my dear." Gandalf said, coming over to her. He glared at Borimir. "I will not let you use my apprentice as a tool for your city's protection!"

"That is enough, Borimir. Sit down." Elrond commanded. As Borimir slunk back to his seat, Adoniel breathed a sigh of relief. Gandalf smiled at her, reassuring. Elrond continued. "Have suddenly forgotten the reason we have gathered? We are supposed to be discussing about the Ring, not Gondor's protection! What were we discussing before the rude interruption?" He glared at Borimir who sunk deeper in his chair at the smoldering gaze of Elrond.

"Aragorn had said that the Ring cannot be wielded." Gandalf said. "He is right. We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond stated. "It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." He stared around the Council. "One of you must do this."

There was an unsettling silence. All elves, men, and dwarves were immobile and unspeaking. No one wanted to go to Mordor. Adoniel stared around at the members. Her eyes met Legolas's, who quickly turned his away. He suddenly found more interest in a pebble on the ground.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Borimir suddenly spoke. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume." He shook his head. "Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Legolas stood up quickly. "Did you hear nothing Lord Elrond just said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you're the one to do it?" Gimli shouted, standing.

Borimir took a stand as well. "And what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" He stared at Adoniel. "Why don't we send this elf? If she is so powerful and she won't help a city in need, maybe she'll take the wretched Ring to Mordor."

"Are you daft?" Adoniel yelled. "I am a bloody _ISTAR_! If _Gandalf _can't carry it, then how could I?"

"I will be _dead _before I see the Ring in the hands of an _ELF!" _Gimli yelled.

Everyone erupted in a series of shouts. The dwarves and the elves got in a yelling match. They had a long quarrel against each other. Thorin and Legolas were in a heated discussion. Thorin was still angry at Legolas's father for the incident in Mirkwood when he was journeying with Bilbo. Some elves argued with men as well. Borimir went over to Gandalf to argue about, not only the Ring, but about weapons. Adoniel had enough. She strode over to Frodo who, besides Aragorn, was the only one sitting.

"I…I think I could take the Ring." Frodo whispered. "I'm just afraid to state my opinion."

Adoniel looked at her friend. She was concerned. "Frodo, if you really want to…if you think you can, go for it."

"Will you go with me?" Frodo asked.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "As far as I can go, I will protect you from anything I can."

He gave her a small smile. Keeping his head up, he shouted. "I will take it!"

No one heard him. They were all still arguing. Adoniel shook her head.

"HEY! SHUT IT!"

All arguments stopped. They stared at Adoniel. She was surprised by how loud her voice was. Nudging Frodo, she urged him to do something to save her from further embarrassment.

"I will take it!" Frodo exclaimed. "I will take the Ring to Mordor!" He looked up at Adoniel. "Kill—I mean, Adoniel has agreed to come with me, but I do not know the way."

Gandalf sighed, looking at his apprentice and the hobbit. He smiled, but there was sadness in his eyes. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn rose and strode towards Frodo. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

Legolas stood up quickly, joining them. "And you have my bow!" He walked over to Adoniel, smiling. She smiled back at him. The butterflies were back in her stomach.

"You have my axe!" Gimli shouted and hobbled over with all of his armor. Legolas grumbled as the dwarf joined the party.

Borimir strode over, much to Adoniel's disdain. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Oi! We're coming too!"

Three hobbits burst through the bushes, much to Elrond's surprise. He had thought that the Council was a secret. Merry, Pippin, and Sam would have anything far from secret. Adoniel laughed as the hobbits stood next to Frodo, their chests thrust outwards. Sam threw his arm over Frodo.

"You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission." Pippin announced. He thought again. "Quest…Thing!"

"That rules you out, Pip." Merry commented, nudging him.

"Ten companions…" Elrond mused. "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great!" Pippin exclaimed. "…Where are we going?"

* * *

**A/N: I (again) used lines from the movie. May Peter Jackson have mercy on my soul! **

**Borimir...oh Borimir. I have not only made him a flirt, but I've made him a super patriot of his country who has a strange crave for power. I am twisting this quite too much...**

**Adoniel might have her name changed back to Andi! *gasp* I know! She does have personality issues! Check out next chapter to see! **


	18. Author's Note: Questions

**Dear Readers, **

**This is the second edition of the Author's Note! It is all of the questions that I have received as of yet! I hope this helps clear out any confusion. **

**- Bane**

**

* * *

**

**Adoniel's Questions (We'll call her A just to make it simple)- **

**DisturbingThoughts: I'm asking Adoniel, have you ever…? Remember she is 32 so it's OK to ask. :)**

_A: You certainly live up to your name. Remember, I'm technically still sixteen in the other world. I'm not really an adult yet by Elven or Upper Earth standards. Even though I may be that age chronologically, I still think it's quite inappropriate to ask. I certainly wouldn't... *cringes at thought*. Hey, Bane?_

_Bane: What's up, Adoniel? _

_A: Why is the question partially deleted and dotted? And why is it also not on the review page anymore? _

_Bane: I myself and fanfiction found the question very unsuitable, but to answer the reviewer's question, I decided to keep the question but delete the inappropriate part. DisturbingThought's question is still answered, but no one can see the much rated PG-18 thing that he/she posted. _

_A: Ah, I see. Thank you for preserving some young eyes from losing their innocence. _

_Bane: You're welcome!_

_NEXT QUESTION_

**Anonymous Private Message: Hey Adoniel, why is it that you think being a wizard is a bad thing? Hell, if I were a wizard, I would have so totally destroyed Sauron by now! **

_A: Do you think that just going up to the Gates of Mordor by yourself to destroy a powerful spirit when on the other side is a place filled with fiery blazes, ferocious orcs, and a flipping giant eye that wants your demise? *laughs* You'd be in trouble if you were a wizard. Think about it this way: if it has taken years for the other wizards like Sauraman, Radagast, and Gandalf to learn their powers, how would you be able to master them quickly? And if you had a Dark Lord, a psychotic wizard, nine horses and riders of the apocalypse, and armies upon armies of orcs and uruk hai after you just because you were an Istar, do you think you'd want that power anymore? …That's what I thought. Consider yourself luck, no name. I haven't learned my powers either. *grimaces* And I'm in deep trouble._

_

* * *

_

**Bane's Questions-**

**Mynameistolong: So since you offered to answer questions I'm going to go right out and ask a couple, you don't have to answer all of them, just got to get them off my chest, and a few suggestions you don't have to follow, but its fun to just put them out there so hear i go...**

_Bane: I think I'm prepared! Ask me a question, I'm not afraid! _

**MNITL: Boromir going to have more one sided interest in Adoniel in the near future(if you know what I mean cough cough*)?**

_Bane: Haha, well about that…he's just a flirt. Later, I will show that he is just a flirt. Really, the only reason he is "interested" in Adoniel is because of the powers that she has. He knows that she can do damage to Sauron and he needs her as a weapon against the Enemy. That's the only reason he's "going after her" per say. __  
_  
**MNITL: is Adoniel going to look more like an elf?(like pointy ears and all)**

_Bane: Well, becoming an elf for her is going to take gradual time. For this book, she is evolving into an elf at a very slow pace. If you haven't noticed, she is still very short, temperamental, doesn't have pointed ears, etcetera. The reason why she isn't evolving quicker is because she hasn't found out who she truly is. It isn't just with the name changing, it's with her personality as well. She is having internal conflicts and because of everything that is happening, she hasn't had time to think. Once we move into the sequel, you will notice more change, I promise. Even in this fic you will start to see some changes. __  
_  
**MNITL: group will Adoniel go with when the fellowship split up?(I don't want to spoil anything if this is a secret or something so answer optional)**

_Bane: That, my friend, is classified. I am sorry, but I cannot reveal that answer. Thank you for asking though! I appreciate your interest! _

**MNITL: 4. Are you going to follow the original story pretty close or are you going to you know keep certain people alive?(Such as a certain elf *Cough Haldir Cough* Just to need to get this out there, but i think Haldir is mad sexy! Damn that elf can pop into my dreams any day...I should probably get back to my questions so moving on...)**

_Bane: Again, also classified. I am sorry that I cannot answer these. What I can do is tell you that I also agree with your statements. Haldir is a very, VERY attractive elf. __  
_**  
****MNITL: Now moving to my suggestions, which if you like you can skip to the end where i actually comment about the chapter, to me it's fun to suggest stuff no matter how outrageous.**

_Bane: Fire away! __  
_  
**MNITL: 1. I think it would be kinda realistic and cool if sometimes while using her ring and power she goes like bloodthirsty or like can't control her power like Jean in X-Men 3. I always find it so touching when the person has a friend or a lover snap the person out of their power hungry state.**

_Bane: Very interesting! I think you and I are on the same page! Yes, that was what I was planning to go through, but it won't happen until later. Awfully sorry._

**MNITL: 2. I always wanted a story that at some point when Sauron finds out she's a girl he thinks if he had her and her power by his side he will become stronger so instead of killing her he wants to like kidnap her and make her like the queen, i know it's pretty imaginative and probably insane plus it's your story not mine but just had to get it out there, maybe with luck someone will take the idea and make a story out of it.**

_Bane: Imaginative indeed! Again, great minds think alike; except mine works at a different level. See, your mind is working at the awesome level. My mind is working at the slightly less than awesome level and has thought of something a tad bit different. I think you'll still love the results though. :3 I think you should take your idea and use it! Why not? You have an idea and you have a dream! Build off of it! I think you'd do a great job writing your own story! __  
_**  
****MNITL: Well those were my two crazy suggestions **

_Bane: Thank you for stating them! _

**MNITL: Oh wait,**

_Bane: *cringes waiting for THE question* yes? _

**MNITL: I think personally the name switching is getting really confusing and I've kinda gotten used to Adoniel...**

_Bane: *sigh* How did I know someone would ask me this? _

_A: Well, I kind of told you this would happen when I had that vision. I have foresight after all. _

_Bane: No one asked you. _

_A: I gave permission to myself. *smirks*_

_Bane: *glares* Jerk. Anyway, I do agree. It is quite confusing. I'm actually not sure what to do with it myself. Adoniel is sticking, but the problem is that it's a pain to type "Adoniel, Adoniel, Adoniel" over and over again. I think she will keep the name, but I'll have to do something to make it simple…_

_NEXT QUESTION_

**BlueMonkeyLover: I'm confused :( Will the Eomer one be like a spin off/different ending one or will it be like 'I dump you elf boy! I love Eomer now'...?**

_Bane: Eomer will have his part in the sequel of the books. He will have a love, but it won't be Andi. You'll just have to find out who. It may not be who you think it will be. His heart will never be broken, I can assure you that! I love the horse rider as well. :3_

_NEXT QUESTION _

**Another Anonymous Message: What's your real name? **

_Bane: Aha, well, if you haven't noticed, on my profile is my nickname, but I am not inclined to have my real name on the World Wide Web. I would love it if I could release my name and not get stalked, but…well, I blame stalkers. If you get to be a good friend, then _maybe_ I'll release my name to you._

_NEXT QUESTION_

**Haha21: How is it that Adoniel suddenly is able to speak and understand Elvish? **

_Bane: Thank you for mentioning that! It was my fault for not mentioning how she's picked up Elvish from the twins, Glorfindel, and Aragorn. That was my bad for not putting that in there. Thank you for asking! _

**Haha21: Also, you have made no further mention of her book. Did she lose it along the way or did she bring it with her to Rivendell?**

_Bane: Darn, another thing that I need to clear out! You have no idea how much I appreciate you telling me these things! This helps me immensely! _

**Haha21: You need to clear up minor details such as that.**

_Bane: So I have just noticed. *facepalm* I am such a forgetful scatter brain! _

**Haha21: Also, was it wise of Adoniel to inform the entire council of her new status as an Istar? I would think that Gandalf and she would want to keep the knowledge from Saruman and others for safety purposes. **

_Bane: The reason why I had that revealed was because the whole Council was a secret in itself. I had thought of this myself, but then I thought of how they knew that Frodo had the Ring. The knowledge of the Ring is dangerous as well, even more dangerous than the secret of Adoniel. _

**Haha21: How did Boromir know about Adoniel being the wearer of Narya? **

_Bane: Aha! But did she ever mention to the Council that she bore Narya? I will tell you now, he has no idea that she has Narya in her possession. He has only heard that she was an Istar and the whole "Fire Lady" theory (that was started up by the hobbits which I ALSO forgot to mention -.-). _

**Haha21: I was under the impression that most everyone believed the bearer a male.**

_Bane: They are; which is why the Council doesn't think that she's anything more than the Istar, unless I'm missing something. By the way: thank you so much for these questions! You are pointing out my serious flaws that I need to fix and for that I am eternally grateful! _

**_

* * *

Thank you all for your excellent questions! With these answered and suggestions taken, I hope to make better chapters that will make more sense! Thank you for sticking with me and having faith in me! :) _**


	19. Unexpected Visitors

**Dear Readers, **

**YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW GLAD THAT: 1 MY HOMEWORK IS FINISHED AND DONE WITH, AND 2 I AM BACK IN THE FAN FICTION WORLD! School has started for me, which means that I no longer have five back to back worksheets and a project to finish! I am sorry that I have been MIA! Thank you to all those who have reviewed in my absence! I hope this is slightly decent. I worked on it as quickly/proficiently as a human could on 6 hours of sleep. **

**By the way, I can't believe you guys like this story this much! Over 4,500 views? You warm my little heart! :) Hopefully I've answered many people's questions! I answered new questions by replying to the reviewers privately, **

**but to respond to Disturbing Thoughts: **

**Not answering your question would be cruel! I had to answer! Yes, I did say any question, but...haha well I have to keep it PG-13 for some readers! I don't want this to be rated M! And you did not insult me, I promise.**

**And to answer your question, if you haven't figured out yet haha, yes I am a girl. I just have a very boyish pen name. :P **

**Please enjoy the new chapter! I'm so happy to be back! (I'm sorry if this isn't up to your standards :\ )**

**- Bane

* * *

**

**~*17*~**

After the Council, Adoniel had plenty of time to herself to think. She was told to pack for the journey the next day, which gave her ample time to slow down and assess what was going on.

_So, Gandalf has agreed to be my master. That's good! I can finally get this fire, wizard thing down. Why wouldn't he have told me directly that he wanted to teach me? Why wouldn't he tell me face to face? He sort of just randomly told the entire Council that I was his apprentice instead of coming to me directly. It's a good thing that the Council is a 'what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas' kind of thing, except it's 'what happens at Council stays at Council'. Sauraman would be having a field day if he found out about the meeting. Is there a reason that Gandalf has been avoiding me and not answering my questions? He seemed awfully angry that I asked about my mother. Maybe because I asked him about her…maybe that's why he's angry. I need to talk to him, and soon. _

She packed more things into her small satchel. Looking back at the Council's start, she wondered about her identity crisis. She frowned at herself. _What about my name? Why have I been having some weird feelings about my name? Is it just a phase? Well, Adoniel isn't a bad name. It's very…elf like and beautiful. It's the name my parents chose. _She sighed. _I should stay Adoniel. It would be easier. _She groaned. _Of course, I'll have to go back and forth with Killeam again around others we don't know. I guess that's alright. _She groaned again. _And I'll have no short nick name like I used to. _She sat down, resting her chin in her hand. _I am messed up! _

Adoniel looked over on chair. She eyes rested on _The Lord of the Rings _book. For the longest time she never looked inside or even thought about it. It had been hiding in the depths of the bag for so long. The longer she stared, the greater urge she had to read it. She sat up to pick up the book, stopped herself. _No, wait until the moment's right. I can read it, I just can't change anything._ _Just make sure no one finds it. Keep it secret, keep it safe. _

Andi went to get packing again when she stepped on a piece of cloth. She bent down to pick it up, discovering it was the dress that Legolas suggested. Holding it up, she inspected it. It was beautiful! It was a sleeveless dress with a gold embroidered bodice. Little sparkles of gold were stitched into the skirt of the dress. Adoniel ginned and held the dress up to her. It was a perfect fit. He had good taste. She spun around, imagining what it would look like on. Something nagged at the back of her mind. _You're wasting time. _Feeling disappointed, she put the dress back in the closet. She didn't have time to mess around. She needed to get back to work, and back to thinking.

_Lots of people have been commenting that I have problems with my anger. Maybe they're right. I wasn't angry when I was where I usually lived. There wasn't anything to be mad about! Why am I so angry now? I went into a blind rage at Weathertop…and when I got mad at Legolas… _She thought to herself for a while. _Maybe it's because I've become a wizard. People do say that wizards are always angry and emotional. _Adoniel shrugged at herself. _Maybe I'm just frustrated because I don't really know what's going on still. There's so many things that are happening that I don't have time to think! _

_ Well, let's start from square one. I'll start with the things that I know. I lived about thirty two years ago. The reason why I still look sixteen is because I'm an elf. My parents were Arondial and Selestia. They were leaders of Lithadoren. When I was small, the city was attacked. Gandalf saved me and another... _

_Who was that boy? _Adoniel was dying to know who it was. _Elladen said he might be coming. Why hasn't anyone told me if he's here or not? _

_Back to business. I can't worry about that right now. _Adoniel took a deep breath and continued thinking things through. _Everyone in Lithadoren died except for me, the boy, and possibly my mother. No one knows if she lived or died. If she's still alive, people say she's either in Mirkwood hiding or in Barad Dur. If she's in Barad Dur…there's no hope for her unless the Valar favor her. Gandalf branded me when I was young to bear Narya when I was old enough. When he thought that the time was right, he sent for me…somehow…and brought me here. So far, I haven't been told that there's a way out of here. If Radagast can leave, then maybe I can. I'll have to ask Gandalf. Where was I? Oh yeah, now I have Narya, I'm a wizard, Gandalf wants me as/has to have me be his apprentice, Borimir wants me as a weapon of choice against Mordor, Sauraman and Sauron both are after me, and Frodo and I are on their top ten people to kill/torture list. Oh joy. Middle Earth is just a walk in the park. _

_What about Narya? _Andi took the ring off of its chain and held it in the light of the lantern. It glowed and radiated heat in her grasp as it always did when she was close to an open flame, such as her fireplace in her room. _It's been known to be powerful, but yet I feel nothing. I don't feel any stronger with this. It only seems to work when I'm angry. _She gasped in surprise and hit her forehead. _That's why people are concerned! They're afraid I'll burn them to a crisp! _She placed the ring back on its chain and continued with her work.

_Speaking of staying calm... _She thought of Borimir at the Council. _What is his deal? Does he know about Narya? _She shook her head. _He couldn't have. Gandalf never mentioned it at the Council. Not only that, but it's a strict secret…except for the fact that the Enemy knows. Then again, the Enemy still thinks that I'm a guy. It must have been the fact that he found out I was an Istar…or was it something else? _She frowned, but continued working.

A knock sounded on her door. Adoniel groaned. How many distractions were there going to be that night? First the book, then the dress, and now a visitor!

"Come in!" Adoniel shouted.

The door opened, revealing a smiling wizard. "Good evening, Andrea."

"It's Adoniel, Gandalf." She said, grinning.

"You've embraced your elven name I see." Gandalf said. "That is excellent." He sat down on a chair while Adoniel sat on the side of the bed. "There are many things that we must discuss."

"Totally." Adoniel commented.

Gandalf cocked his eyebrow, shook his head at himself, and continued. "As you have possibly ascertained from the Council, I am allowing you be my apprentice."

"Why didn't you tell me privately?" Adoniel asked. "Why did you just spring it up at Council?"

"Your language…it still perplexes me." Gandalf admitted. "You are right in asking that, Adoniel. It was wrong of me to announce it so suddenly at the Council. I should have come to you directly." He grimaced. "I also haven't counseled you enough. I haven't educated you in Elvish, how to use Narya, or anything else for that matter."

"I've learned a little Elvish!" Adoniel exclaimed. "Aragorn , Elladen, and Elrohir have been teaching me!"

He chuckled. "So I've heard! I am thankful for their tutoring, but it is not exactly the type of vocabulary that you need. You need to learn spells now as well." He hit his hand hard on the chair's armrest. "Radagast that fool! I should have never spoken to him about you. Never would I have guessed that he would bestow his magic upon you." He grumbled. "Another error that I have made since your arrival…"

"What do you mean another error?"

The old wizard looked up at her with sad eyes. "I was naïve and told Sauraman that I was taking you under my wing and that you were the Bearer of Narya." He exhaled. "It was fortunate that I didn't reveal your disguise, but he now knows your alias's name. That is the most important thing. Who knows what the Enemy could do with the information that we hold!"

Adoniel scuffed her feet on the floor, ashamed. "I already knew that…I kind of eavesdropped on you and Elrond in the library." She paused. "And there's something else…"

Gandalf sighed. "As much as I loathe eavesdroppers, I wish to know what plagues you."

"Well…I had this dream." Gandalf leaned forward, hanging on to every word. "Sauraman was creating an army, and Sauron told him that it wasn't enough. Then…they started talking about Narya. They're after us now, Frodo and me. Sauron wants all the rings and…" She winced at the memory. "He said he wanted to torture the names of the other bearers out of me." Her hand went to her chest. Narya was emitting warmth. "I couldn't tell if the dream was just a dream or foresight. If it's true, then Frodo's in danger. Elrond and Galadriel are in danger too. All of the Bearers are."

Gandalf leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. He was deep in thought. Adoniel twiddled her thumbs and cracked her fingers, a nervous habit. The wizard was unmoving. His steady breathing was the only indication that he was still alive. When his eyes fluttered open, he stared into Adoniel's eyes with all seriousness.

"Never share what you envision with anyone else other than me. If it is shared, it will only cause unneeded panic." Adoniel nodded her head. "Also, regard every dream as foresight. Every dream has a purpose." She nodded again. The wizard shook his head at himself, mumbling. "I need to teach you more than spells now…"

He rose, leaving the room. Adoniel shook her head. What a mysterious, solitary wizard. _He always leaves one wondering…_

She rose, going back to finding things for the journey. There was one more chocolate bar left. _Now should I eat this by myself or should I share with Aragorn? _She looked at the bar, chuckling. _Mystical mud. He makes me laugh. _

Adoniel didn't register that there was another presence in the room until he spoke. "If you were in my position," She spun around to find Borimir leaning against the door. "And your people were pleading to you for their salvation, what would you do?"

"How did you get in here?" Adoniel asked, trying to remain calm.

"Answer the question!" Borimir spat.

She kept her voice even and low. "I would help them to the best of my ability, now get out of here."

"Then why will you not assist me?" He asked, almost pleadingly. "My people are dying. Mordor is almost at our doorstep! Gondor's armies cannot withstand the power of Barad Dur for long!"

"Borimir," She said, truly sympathetic. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"You have power, yet you will not utilize it when it is needed most!" He strode over to her angrily. She backed up against a wall, then realized that she was trapped between him and the stone wall. "You selfish wench!"

Adoniel tried to hold down her frustration, but it surfaced. "I'm. Not. Trained. Is there anything that can get that through your thick skull? I couldn't help you even if I wanted to!"

"Liar." Borimir hissed.

"I'm telling the truth!"

"So you will abandon Gondor just as you did with _your own city_?" He retorted. "You could have saved your people!"

She felt like he hit her in the chest. "I couldn't!"

"You had the ability, but you allowed them all to burn to cinders, leaving nothing but the sounds of their tortured voices and their own ashes to haunt the air!"

"No, I didn't!" She shouted, denying the truth. "I was too young!"

He was yelling now. "You let your family die at the hands of the Enemy!"

"STOP!"

Adoniel threw a fist at Borimir's face. He grabbed her wrist before her hand made contact. Borimir was constricting her wrist so much that she heard bones grinding and popping. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, screaming in anger and pain. Twisting her arm around, she tried to be free from his grasp. _Why couldn't he just leave her alone?_ She closed her eyes, fighting off tears.

There was a scream and Borimir's hand released her. Footsteps entered the room. Shouts were heard. She didn't want to see Borimir.

"Adoniel!" A voice cried out. "Adoniel, calm down!"

She opened her eyes to find not only a flabbergasted Legolas, but her fists were on fire. Borimir was holding a singed hand. Aragorn was assisting him while keeping an eye on her and Legolas. When she looked down at them in horror, the flames disappeared. They vanished into thin air as if they were never there. The only evidence of the magic was the burning emblem on her hand, singeing deeper into her skin.

She had almost caused a fire. She hurt Borimir. She could have killed him.

She almost altered the entire future.

Adoniel sunk to the ground, sobbing. Her whole body shook. She was consumed with grief. Ashamed that she almost hurt her friends, she covered her face with her hands. Legolas's footsteps were coming closer to her. Shouting, she told him to leave.

"Leave me alone!" Adoniel cried. "I'll hurt you if you're near me."

She heard Legolas walk over to her, sitting with her on the ground. He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting gesture, but she shrugged them away. Shushing her, he pried Adoniel's hands away from her face. She didn't fight him. Her eyes were red with tears. He looked her straight in the eye with all seriousness.

"**Ilya eithel**." (All is well.) Legolas stated softly. "**Im un gosta hain**." (I am not afraid of you.)

Adoniel continued sobbing, but she leaned her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her again and she did not fight him. The thing that comforted her most was what Legolas told her.

"It was never your fault. I should know. I was there with you."

**

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun DUNNNNNNNNNN. Haha I love typing that. **

**Hopefully this was up to your standards. I'm sorry for all of Adoniel's thinking. She sort of had to get things sorted out. (meaning me as well because of some questions that needed answering haha!)**


	20. Time With the Savior

**Dear Readers, **

**If you haven't noticed, I haven't been updating on a regular basis. School is unfortunately causing this catastrophe to occur. Unfortunately, I cannot update once every two days like I used to. I will be updating possibly once or twice a week. I hope this will pacify you. **

**Also, in response to Karm Starkiller's review, she is totally correct. The cites that I have been using are rubbish. I have tried my best to research this...and failed. If you want to see her information about the Maiar, ask me and you shall receive the information she gave me. By the way, if you see writing mistakes or plot mistakes or any kind of mistake, by all means review/PM away! I need all kinds of feedback, flames included (but if you flame, please for the love of God, do NOT make yourself sound like the greatest person on the planet like "oh my my grammar skills are far better than your own". For Christ's sake, we're not all perfect. I am sick and tired of reading reviews on other stories from flamers who do that! *end rant*). Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. **

**A.P (ante scriptum- before scripting/ending a letter [side note: I am such a Latin nerd]) I have also been spelling Boromir's name wrong. I feel like I have sinned. :( **

**- Bane**

* * *

**~*18*~**

"Wh-what?" Adoniel gasped, choking in mid sob. She brought her hand up to her eyes, wiping her tears away. Through her blurred vision, she saw Aragorn signal to Legolas as he escorted Boromir out the door.

Legolas nodded at Aragorn, watching the Ranger close the door. He turned his attention back to Adoniel. "It was not that long ago in the past. I was a juvenile elf, not even considered a man." He laughed. "My father still considered me a child even though I was one hundred forty."

Adoniel's eyes grew wide. "One hundred forty?" Legolas nodded. "You look at least twenty, but you're old enough to be my grandpa!"

"And to imagine it was only three decades ago. What year was that…oh, 2971 in the Third Age!" Legolas laughed. "When you're an elf, time passes quickly." He tapped his temple with his pointer finger. "It speeds past with such swiftness that it makes one forgetful." He grimaced. "But that night," He shook his head. "I was a messenger for my father, as I was originally sent to Imladris for. Once I was received at Lithadoren, I resided there for seven days with your family."

"What were they like?" Adoniel asked. She was no longer crying, but she sniffled at some moments. Every word Legolas spoke was like drinking water in a desert. She soaked in every sentence.

"Arondial appeared very much like you." Legolas said. "You have his hair and his eyes as well. He was very calm and collected; regal as well. Your father was also very wise. Mithrandir often had discussions with him about various things." He cleared his throat. "On the other hand, Selestia was very unlike your father. You have her personality." He smiled. "And that shimmer in your eyes is much like hers. Your mother was very daring and…very audacious. She was incredibly independent, much to Arondial's dissatisfaction at some times. Selestia also had quite a temper…"

"She did?"

"She wasn't flustered often," Legolas stated. "But when she was angered she was very irritable." He looked outward, staring at the wall. Adoniel knew he was thinking of something. He chuckled suddenly. "Even as I reminisce now, I remember how much you resembled your parents. Even as a small child you were calm like your father, yet when you were upset you wailed as deafening as a war horn."

The two elves laughed together. Adoniel was thankful for Legolas's story. Through him, she was reliving the childhood that she didn't get to see.

"So, what happened during your stay?" Adoniel asked, wiggling closer into his arms for warmth. The fire was dying and the night was growing steadily colder.

While reaching over her huddled form, he pulled a blanket from the bed and continued his story. "I spent my time with you, caring for your needs while your parents were discussing things with Mithrandir and journeying to Lothlorien. It was an action of gratitude for your family's hospitality. Only moments after their return…the city was ambushed." Legolas's voice turned into a whisper. He looked at the wall in front of him, emotionless. "Flame consumed the capital. I had no idea how rapidly structures could catch fire. It spread as if it were a disease, quickly and deadly. The orcs were planned and prepared for the attack. It wasn't by random decision." His fists were clenched. "They slaughtered innocent elves, leaving their corpses to lay in—."

"Please stop." Adoniel asked, feeling sick to her stomach. "Or at least keep out most the gore."

"I'll attempt to." Legolas said. He continued. "You, your family, Mithrandir, and I were fleeing the city in a group. Guards surrounded us, protecting the royal family, but we were outnumbered." He gritted his teeth. "They surrounded us like sheep ready for a slaughter. I remember your father shoving you into my arms. He looked at me pleadingly, begging me and shouting 'Take Adoniel and run'. I protested and told him I could fight, but he said 'This is no place for you to stay, son of Thranduil. Keep her safe'. I followed his instruction and I ran. Surprisingly, no one noticed the two of us. You miraculously stayed silent as a mouse. I waited in the center of the forest of Fangorn, hoping for the return of your parents and Mithrandir. How disappointed and heartbroken I was when Mithrandir returned, alone and bloody." Legolas sighed. "Mithrandir pried you from my arms and branded you. He was very upset. He constantly was muttering about how hurting you was unfortunately necessary; he was almost reassuring himself that what he was doing was for a reason. After he burned you, he ordered me to return to Mirkwood." He shrugged. "And that was the last time I ever saw you…at least until now." He hugged Adoniel to him and she wrapped her arms around his torso.

Adoniel wasn't sure what to say. When she finally found her voice, she whispered softly, "Thank you. You've just given me the greatest thing anyone could ever give."

**"Glassen,"** (My pleasure) He replied softly. "For you have done the same for me. I now have a sound mind knowing that you are safe again. Also, the **Vanwa Haleth **(Lost Lady) has returned. Our people now have hope."

Adoniel sighed deeply. Being the **Vanwa Haleth** (Lost Lady) seemed like a huge responsibility. Becoming the hope for an entire race…it seemed like too much. How was she supposed to supply optimism for a race that was leaving the shores of Arda as she and Legolas spoke? _I'm only sixteen…thirty two…whatever._

"Adoniel, are you alright?" Legolas asked, breaking her concentration.

"I'm fine." She responded, yawning. Adoniel didn't realize how tired she was. It was very late at night.

"You are tired." He stated. "You should sleep."

Adoniel suddenly panicked. She didn't want to sleep. Images of Boromir angrily glaring at her flashed in her mind. What if he came back?

"I won't." She declared. She knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep even if she tried.

Legolas frowned. "Is Boromir troubling you?"

She paused. "Just a tad."

"Never fear." Legolas said. "Aragorn and I will inform Gandalf of his actions against you."

"No!" Adoniel exclaimed suddenly, panicking. If Boromir didn't come with the Fellowship, all hell would break loose. The whole future would be topsy turvy. Boromir, Son of Denethor, _had _to come. Legolas looked at her, confused. She hurriedly thought of an excuse. "He has to—should stay with the Fellowship. He can help us with his…hunting skills!"

Legolas frowned again. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He rose. "I will inform Aragorn then." Adoniel's heart raced as he made for the door.

"Don't go!"

Legolas turned quickly with one eyebrow raised. "Do you wish for me to remain here?"

She partially bit her lip, thinking. The butterflies were returning. Part of her was screaming 'warning, warning'. The other part of her was telling her that he was safe. He would never let anything happen to her. _Just look at what he did in Lithadoren._

"Yes."

He chuckled at her confession. Legolas once again took a place next to her. He gently ran his fingers through her hair. It was a soothing action. For some reason she felt comforted by his presence. Adoniel brought the blanket closer around herself. She imagined that she looked like a cocoon. As she watched the fire, her eyes began to droop. The last thing she remembered was Legolas's voice singing a soft ballad.

"**Tinúviel elvanui, Elleth alfirin…**" (Tinuviel the Elven fair, immortal maiden…)

Adoniel awoke the next morning in her bed. The warm blanket from the night before was draped over her. She slowly sat up in the bed, rubbing her tired eyes. Legolas was sitting in a chair next to the fire. His eyes were staring straight forward. At first she was alarmed, but after remembering that Elves didn't really sleep (they just rested with their eyes open), she relaxed. She rose from her bed as silently as possible and prepared for the departure. Dawning her vested tunic and her cloak, she kept an eye on Legolas, making sure not to wake him. It was when she tip toed to retrieve her shoes that he jolted into consciousness. Adoniel jumped.

"I'm sorry for alarming you." Legolas apologized.

Adoniel smiled. "I'm sorry for waking you up!" She paused while putting on her boots. "How long were you awake?"

"Not long." He commented. "When you fell asleep, I laid you in your bed, found Aragorn and spoke with him, then I returned here and rested."

"Thank you for staying." Adoniel said, expressing her gratitude. "I don't know how I can repay you for that."

Legolas smiled. "I know how."

Adoniel raised her eyebrows in surprise. What could he mean? She looked at him suspiciously. "How?"

"Let me help you learn to use magic." He stated. "I'll teach you Elvish."

Adoniel laughed. "How does that help _me _repay _you_?"

"If I teach you Elvish, I am able to spend more time with you." He said smiling.

Adoniel couldn't help but grin. She felt her cheeks grow warm. "Sure!" Mentally she slapped herself. _What the hell are you getting yourself into. _She answered herself. _I'm going on an adventure._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Legolas's age and the year of the Lithadoren attack are estimates. Legolas's birth date was never released by John or Christopher Tolkien, but I didn't want to make Legolas obscenely old. It would seem rather... pedophilia-ish. For the Lithadoren attack, I subtracted thirty years from the year of Bilbo's party, which was in 3001 Third Age.**

**The song that Legolas sings is actually the song that Aragorn sings in the extended movie for TFOTR. I love the song, but I didn't put it in the earlier chapters, so I put it here. :3 **

**Also, NO, Boromir is NOT a rapist! I have actually been asked that question! My jaw almost hit the floor. If my writings have made that thought come across your mind, I AM SORRY! I love Boromir to death and I would never EVER do that to him!**


	21. Parting and Pardon

**Dear Readers, **

**Chapter 19 has arrived! Huzzah! And guess what: THEY FINALLY LEAVE! For more information about future events in the story development, please observe the update on my profile page. It is located at the top of the page. **

**Just to clarify on the reviews, the reviews were from OTHER stories, not this one. I greatly enjoy the reviews I receive. For example, WingCommanderVinyaya had a wonderful review! She/He told me what I needed to fix and I greatly appreciated it (I actually got to fix it in this chapter!)! An example of a review that really annoys me is: "Because you don't signal the change in POVs like you have no education, I can't follow the story. I could do a better job." I don't care if you review like that on my story. It bothers me when it is done to others. Just leave the darn writers alone! Don't destroy their dreams! Thank you. (end second rant). **

**I am awfully excited about the future plot to this story that i cannot wait to write more! Hopefully I have enough time to update during the week! Thank you to all readers and reviewers! **

**- Bane

* * *

**

**~*19*~**

The door to Adoniel's room opened. Adoniel's grin quickly disappeared. She and Legolas looked at their visitors. They were the hobbits. Pippin strode into the room, his chin up in the air. His right hand rested on his small sword. Sam, Merry, and Frodo followed in after him, walking in a normal manner. Pippin bowed, sweeping his hand to the side once he stood in front of Adoniel.

"We Knights of the Shire are here to escort and protect you, my Lady." He declared in a gallant voice. "The Road is perilous and you will be in need of brave individuals."

She giggled. "Thank you, kind sir, for offering your services, but I'm afraid they won't be needed."

Legolas walked next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "She shall be educated in how to use magic from Mithrandir."

"Nevertheless," Pippin said. "I will not have a young lady on a dangerous journey unprotected."

"Excuse me, but I'm almost as old as you!" Adoniel exclaimed. "If I'm not mistaken, you're the same age as Frodo, and he's thirty three." She pointed her finger at herself. "I'm technically thirty two, so I'm just about the same age as you."

Pippin stood, flabbergasted. "That—That's true…"

Sam jumped in, interrupting the sputtering Pippin. "Our real purpose was to inform you that Gandalf would like us to leave shortly. Master Elrond wants to see us off."

"Thank you, Sam." Adoniel said. "We'll be out shortly."

The hobbits filed out, whispering to each other. Adoniel wanted to listen to what they were saying. She couldn't hear them, so she didn't bother trying anymore. When they left, Legolas chuckled to himself. She looked at him quizzically.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

Legolas sighed. "Nothing. Hobbits just have very amusing imaginations."

Adoniel cocked her eyebrow. She was about to press about what he meant, but she decided to let it slide. Looking around, she was attempting to search for her pack. She wasn't finding it. Panicking, she started to rip the sheets off of the bed to search for it. She turned to Legolas to ask about its location, but he was holding it in his hand, smirking. Snatching it from his hands, she glared at him. She checked inside the bag. Everything was accounted for.

"Where did you find that?" She asked.

"It lay on top of the chair I was using." He stated. Then he changed the subject. "I took the liberty of supplying you with weapons." He walked back over to the chair where Adoniel noticed new weaponry. Placing a quiver, bow, and two long handled knives on a chair, he then picked up four more items. It was another archery set, but then there were also two knives. One was a regular looking knife. The other was skinny at one end and then grew larger at the end. Adoniel stared at it curiously.

"These are for you." Legolas said, handing the weapons to her. "Mithrandir suggested that you had archery supplies and a dagger with you. I also have this for you." He then picked up her staff that was lying next to the chair. He unsheathed the larger dagger. Carefully, through a hole that was somehow placed at the top of the staff, he secured the blade. It looked almost exactly like the blades that were seen in the Battle of the Last Alliance during _the Fellowship of the Ring_ movie that she viewed with her friend, Liz.

Adoniel looked at the new weapon in awe. "How did you do that?"

Legolas smiled. "I requested that the blacksmith make it for you. I had a strong sense that you would enjoy it."

"It's perfect!" Adoniel exclaimed, hugging Legolas. "Thank you!"

The door opened yet again and the two elves jumped away from each other. It was Boromir. He was dressed in travelling clothes with his horn strapped to his waist. His hand was bandaged. Sorrow drew lines of worry on his face. Adoniel's face grew red. She could feel Legolas tense next to her. She cleared her throat.

"Um…hello."

"I was told to retrieve you." Boromir said. "Gandalf wished to leave sooner than the hobbits interpreted."

Legolas's eyes narrowed. Adoniel looked up at him to see his contorted face. He was angry at Boromir…or was there something that she was missing?

Boromir slowly shut the door once more, leaving the room. Legolas relaxed and began donning his weapons. He roughly pulled the quiver over his body, buckling a strap in front of his chest. Adoniel followed suit, putting on the quiver and the bow. She strapped the two knives to her waist with a leather belt. Picking up her staff from where she hastily dropped it, she took a deep breath.

"Ready?"

Legolas, for the last time, opened the door to her temporary room. "After you, my Lady."

She walked into the hallway, feeling light footed and confident. They were finally leaving. Boromir stood erect, his hands stiffly at his sides. He nodded to her and walked down the hallway. Legolas and Adoniel followed him. Adoniel believed that the departure was a bittersweet experience. She adored Rivendell with its grand architecture and waterfalls. It was peaceful and great for reflections. It was a haven. Although she didn't want to leave the paradise, she wanted to get moving. She was restless. Adoniel wished to learn how to perform magic, but most importantly she wanted to find a way home. It wasn't that she didn't like Middle Earth, she loved it, but she missed her home. She missed her shy, bookworm of a father who always had a cup of coffee in his hand. She missed South Dakota. More importantly, she missed her best friend, Liz. Liz would know everything about Middle Earth. She could actually help with the problems she was having…but she wasn't there. Shaking her head, Adoniel threw the despair from her mind. Now wasn't the time for that.

They reached the courtyard where Elrond, Elladen, Elrohir, Glordindel, and even the elusive Lady Arwen were waiting for them. Arwen had almost been like a shadow in Rivendell. Throughout her time in the city, Adoniel had only seen Arwen once at the feast. The hobbits, Gimli, Aragorn, and Gandalf were also waiting for them.

It was a short ceremony. Elrond gave his short blessings over the Fellowship. Quickly, before the group left Rivendell, Adoniel embraced Elladen, Elrohir, and Glorfindel goodbye. The twins advised her to stay away from trouble, which made her laugh. There was no way. She bowed quickly to Elrond and Arwen before meeting up with Aragorn, who had stayed behind the Fellowship to look one last time at Arwen. Adoniel felt pity for Aragorn. He and Arwen were lovers. Because of this journey, they would be separated and their love would be put to the test. In her heart, Adoniel knew that they would stay together and that they would live happy lives, but she was unable to tell the depressed Ranger the news. It frustrated her.

"Be strong, Aragorn." Adoniel told the Ranger as they journeyed farther away from the city. "I was told as a child that distance makes the heart grow fonder."

His face was emotionless. "I hope you are correct, Adoniel."

"I don't think; I know." Adoniel stated, smiling as she pulled up her face shield. Now that she was out in the open, she was required to have a necessary disguise.

He sighed. "I'm not so sure." He continued walking in silence.

All day they travelled until the sun was low in the sky. They had made it out of the city of Rivendell and onto a large hill. Resting for the night, they made camp in a set of ruins. Sam started making dinner. Adoniel was going to help him, but Gandalf shook his head.

"Come."

He strolled to the opposite side of the ruins. His staff made a steady _click _on the disappearing stones. When they were a good distance away, Gandalf told her.

"There are two things that must be done." He said. "First, we must cut your hair."

Adoniel's hand went immediately to her head. She brought her pony tail out from under her hood. Looking at it sadly, she sighed. It had to be done.

"Can I do it, Gandalf?" She asked.

He nodded. She gulped and unsheathed her dagger at her waist. Closing her eyes, she thought to herself. _It's not boy-short. It doesn't have to be that short. It can be shoulder length. That's how most men wear their hair. You'll be okay. _Taking a deep breath, she put the blade against her hair and started hacking at it. She cut her hair in a saw-like motion. Soon, there was hair in her hand. Her head felt lighter. Smiling, she looked at the long hair in her hands. Gandalf smiled as well.

"Happy, are we?" He asked, chuckling.

"It feels so weird." She said, fingering the ends of her new, short hair. Silently, she was just thankful that it could still be put up into a ponytail. She was tying it back in a ponytail when she asked, "Does it look alright?"

"Indeed," He replied. "But I do not believe that many people will be viewing it."

Adoniel shrugged. "Oh well." She tossed the remains of her hair into a bush as Gandalf instructed. He stated that birds could use it as nesting.

"Now is the second reason for our secluded meeting." Gandalf stated. "You are to learn your first lesson in performing magic." He pointed to a lone stick on the ground. "I want you to concentrate on this small branch and only the branch."

Adoniel looked at him skeptically. "A branch? A branch is going to make me a wizard?"

He shook his head. "It is not objects that make a wizard; it is their qualities. You must learn patience and concentration before spells."

"Alright…" Adoniel said, crouching down in front of the twig. She stared at it, focusing on its bark and its color. Even as she stared at the lifeless, motionless twig, her mind wandered. Her concentration was waning. She thought of Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn, the hobbits, her father, Liz, her archery set, the ring lying against her chest, and other things. Many times she tried to force herself back into concentration, but she failed. After ten minutes, she shouted in frustration and sat on the ground.

"I can't do this, Gandalf!" She exclaimed. "I keep on thinking about other things! How am I supposed to concentrate when there's so many things to think about?"

"It takes time and patience." He stated. "This gift does not come overnight. You must learn to let go of the things that bother you and concentrate on the task at hand." Pondering for a brief moment, he then thought of something. "Think of something or someone that you think fondly of, like a friend or a family member. Have it be someone who you would like to assist."

Adoniel looked to the group. She scanned her companions' eyes. Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry didn't seem to need any optimism. They were laughing and goofing off. Legolas seemed calm and collected, staring at the sky in the disturbing way that elves "sleep". Gimli, the dwarf who had been ignoring Adoniel, was grumbling and staring at the fire. Adoniel shook her head at herself. She didn't want to help him at the moment. Then there was Aragorn and Boromir. They both were upset. Aragorn was saddened by the loss of Arwen. The loss of his love weighed heavily on his heart. Boromir…she had a good idea why he was upset. He was looking down, his eyes staring blankly at the dirt. There seemed to be a permanent frown on his face. She felt sorry for him and was filled with compassion. He had to live with an over confident, self absorbed, favoritism-based father and he also had to protect his country. It was a hard weight to carry. She understood why he was angry the night before. His actions weren't based off of just frustration: it was fear. She also had a strong feeling that the Ring was starting to pull Boromir into the madness that would soon overwhelm him. Biting her lip, she made her decision. She was going to think about Boromir. Gandalf sensed that she made her choice and gave her further instructions.

"I want you to dwell on that object or individual and imagine the ways that you can assist them. Think only of them."

Adoniel closed her eyes. She focused on her friend's smile from the first time they met. Thinking of a safe Gondor, she thought of the armies prevailing over the forces of Mordor. Faramir, Boromir's brother, was safe from harm. Their father loved them both equally. It was an ideal world for Boromir. She wished desperately for him to have that in his life; she wanted him to finally have hope.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Open your eyes."

Opening her eyes, she immediately looked at Boromir. She thought she was dreaming. Rubbing her eyes, she took a second look. It wasn't an illusion. Boromir had sat up. He had a wide smile and was suddenly joking with the Aragorn, Gimli, the hobbits, and even Legolas. They were all happy. Most importantly, Boromir was happy. She smiled to herself, watching her friends.

"You caused that, my dear." Gandalf said. "You gave them something they have not had in quite a while." He smiled. "Of course, Narya assisted you, but it was through your concentration that you caused them mirth."

"Can I do this every day?" Adoniel asked, hopeful.

Gandalf chuckled. "Sometimes you will have to keep some hope for yourself. Sharing too much can cause a state of depression." He paused, pondering something, but then resumed his smile. "We'll see."

Later that night, after the brief training from Gandalf, the short Elvish lesson from Legolas, and the story time with the hobbits were over, it was time for slumber. Two watches were requested by Gandalf. Adoniel offered for the first watch. Legolas and Boromir also volunteered. Much to Adoniel's disappointment and Legolas's annoyance, Boromir was chosen. Scanning the night around them, Adoniel tried not to look at Boromir as the Fellowship prepared for rest. She didn't want to cause another outburst. As soon as the Company had fallen asleep, Boromir broke the silence.

"Adoniel…" He whispered quietly. When Adoniel turned her head towards him, he continued. "I apologize for harming you. It was wrong of me to do so."

Adoniel was taken aback by his apology. She hadn't expected the steward's son to tell her that he was sorry. "Oh…It's…alright."

He slammed his fist on the ground, startling Adoniel. "No, it's not! I damaged you physically and emotionally! I had no place to blame Lithadoren's destruction on you." He growled at himself. "What was I thinking?" He continued. "I don't know what came over me. It was as if a shadow of evil cast a cloud over my mind. I would never harm a lady and a fellow warrior." Looking at her apologetically, he looked sincere. "I should be flogged for my insolence."

Adoniel thought for a minute and then got an idea. She slapped him lightly on the hand. He looked at her, confused.

"There's your flogging." She said. She also motioned to his bandaged hand. "And I also burnt you, so…"

"Please find it in your heart to forgive me for what I've done." Boromir pleaded.

She held up her hand. "Hey, all is forgiven. Forgive and forget."

"Thank you." He grinned.

While on patrol with Boromir, she told him stories and he did the same. She realized that Boromir wasn't as bad as she had thought. Like all humans and elves alike, including herself, he had faults. He was a flirt, but a respectful, caring flirt. She wished that she could be acquainted well with everyone in the Fellowship. To herself, she thought: _Now if only I could be friends with Gimli as well…_

**

* * *

A/N: Yes, Legolas is just a tad bit jealous...**

**No, Boromir is not in love with her. **

**Yes, Narya does have the ability to give hope to others as well as to summon fire. (research huzzah!) **

**Yes, I believe you can learn patience and concentration by staring at sticks. (I have attempted it. It is quite difficult at first, but you get the hang of it.) **

**Just a clarification for those confused. **

**P.S If you enjoy Celtic music (which is sort of similar to Lord of the Rings music), check out Loreena McKennitt's song the Mummers' Dance. It is very entrancing. Also, if you love music as well as reading, check out my playlist page (link on my profile page). I have genres ranging from alternative to soundtracks, celtic to rock, country to pop, classical to...you get the idea. **


	22. Learning Takes Time

**Dear Readers, **

**Tada! An update earlier than expected! It's probably not the length that some people were hoping for, but it's an update nonetheless. I am striving to make them longer, but that means less updates. Hmmm... **

**Please read and review! Makes my day/night! :) **

**- Bane**

**P.S Please don't kill me Peter Jackson, JRR Tolkien, and owners of wargs...

* * *

**

**~*20*~**

After Adoniel and Boromir were relieved by Aragorn and Legolas, Adoniel fell into a blissful sleep. It did not stay blissful for long. Another dream was forming…

_Adoniel closed her eyes. She could feel that she was barefoot, for she could feel the chilly stones beneath her that were covered in lush, soft moss. She opened her eyes to behold a familiar location and a change in clothes. Garbed in light clothing, she was dressed in a small tunic. It was almost like a small dress with leggings. The tunic was a light blue and it was very lightweight. Now paying attention to her surroundings, she noticed she was in a dark forest, lit by an orange, full moon that lay just above the mountains. Although the shadows were sinister, the wind was gentle and the air was cool. Waterfalls could be heard in the distance, the rushing water roaring in the night. There was no doubt in Adoniel's mind that she was in Rivendell. _

_Observing the area around her, she noticed much greenery until her eyes rested upon a statue. Curious, Adoniel walked over to the sculpture. It was a white marble, carved delicately to resemble a beautiful woman who had experienced much pain. Her face was kind and stunning, but underneath the beauty was heaviness of heart, only to be known by those observant enough. Adoniel shivered. It was a grave. There was an inscription at the base of the statue, but it was in Elvish, therefore she couldn't decipher it. She sighed in frustration._

"'_**Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim.'**__" A voice said. It was a woman's voice, soft and gentle. Adoniel spun around to see a woman in a long cloak, her face hidden by a large hood. "I gave Hope to the Dunedain, I have kept no hope for myself." (translation of Elvish above)._

_Adoniel's mouth gaped open in shock. She had heard the words before while reading her book. The way she said Hope…it had to be her. _

"_You're…you're Gilraen." _

_She nodded her head slightly. "Indeed, I am." _

_Gilraen was Aragorn's mother. Aragorn's father had passed away when he was young while trailing orcs. To protect her son, Gilraen fled to Rivendell under the protection of the Lord Elrond and renamed Aragorn __**Estel**__, which meant 'hope' in Sindarin. She kept his lineage a secret to protect him from a fate that his father and grandfather had suffered: death. _

"_How…How can I see—?" _

"_Be at peace, Adoniel of Lithadoren." She said. Moving gracefully towards a bench near the grave, she sat down and gazed up at Adoniel. "You are dreaming. This is an illusion." _

_Adoniel was confused. "How do you know me? How did—?" _

"_I am here to warn you." _

_Adoniel's eyes widened. Warn her against what? If Gilraen came back from the dead to warn her, it must be important. She crossed her arms, staring at the woman. Gilraen had her full attention. _

"_Be careful giving the gifts of hope and trust." She warned, solemn. "Many utilize them for the wrong cause." _

"_What does that—?"_

"_Be wary of your actions, for they may affect more than you know."_

"_I've been—." _

"_Enemy's may besiege you even as you dream. Be alert and prepared for whatever they may bring. Watch whatever you say or do while present in illusions." _

"_What—?" _

"_My last advice to you: the ultimate test lies ahead. Be willing to suffer the consequences of your decision when the time comes." _

"_Test? Wait a minute—." _

"_I must leave you." Gilraen said, still somber, as she stood. "Lorien, Vala of Dreams, calls me back. I can no longer assist you tonight." _

"_Gilraen, wait!" Adoniel exclaimed as Gilraen began to disappear. "I don't understand! Why are the Valar helping me? Why can't you answer my questions?" _

_Gilraen's voice was fading as well as her body. "Your questions will be answered in due time, my child." She gave a small smile. "May the grace of the Valar protect you. Please…help my Estel."_

"_Wait!" Adoniel shouted. "Wait!" _

"Adoniel?"

Adoniel jolted awake to find a confused Aragorn. She was breathing heavily because of the sudden scare. Putting a hand to her chest, she felt for Narya. Feeling the warmth from the ring, she sighed, letting the comfort of the ring flow into her. She was thankful for Narya's powers.

It was morning, but it was still dark. Graying skies created a hint to rain, much to Adoniel's disappointment. The only members of the Fellowship that were awake were Gandalf, Aragorn, and Boromir.

"Is everything alright?" Aragorn asked. "I heard you speak someone's name."

She paled. "Yeah, everything's fine."

His face said it all. She had talked in her sleep and said Gilraen's name aloud. Hidden underneath his mask of seriousness was curiosity. She stared down to avoid having to look at him.

"We shall be departing soon." He stated. "We'll be travelling a great distance, so prepare for the road ahead." Without another word, he departed from her side.

Adoniel yawned, rubbing her eyes. Why did she feel so tired? With effort, she lifted herself off of the ground to stand next to Gandalf. He was again at the outskirts of the ruins. Rubbing her eyes again, she stood next to him.

"No doubt you received a warning." Gandalf mused.

"Wha—?" Adoniel gasped. "How do you know that?"

He tapped his forehead. "Wizard's intuition. Heed your angels' advice." He grabbed his staff which was leaning against a crumbling wall. "Are you ready for your next lesson?"

"I guess." She said.

"You will be learning a new source of power." He stated. "It does not come from anger. Do you understand why fury is a dangerous power resource?"

"I do." Aragorn said, joining the master and the apprentice in the ruins. He took a seat on a large slab of stone.

Adoniel groaned. He was going to watch. Her despair grew deeper when Boromir and Gimli joined them. Gimli gave Adoniel a smirk sincerely meant to mock her. She fumed.

"I do too." She said, glimpsing at Boromir. He was fingering the bandages on his hand.

Gandalf nodded. "Excellent. Now this is based off of what we accomplished yesterday night. I want you to get a good stance," Adoniel shifted her feet so that she was perfectly balanced. "And I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on everything around you. Focus only on the sounds you hear."

"So I just listen?"

"Exactly."

Adoniel closed her eyes and attempted to block out Gimli's insults as she focused on other sounds. Crickets chirped in the early morning. There was a slight wind which made surrounding leaves rustle. Pebbles and tiny rocks were being moved by some force unknown. Distantly there was the sound of water. She could feel the earth under her feet through her boots. It was sturdy, stable, and strong. It was an odd feeling. It was as if she were personally connecting with nature.

"Now," Adoniel jumped slightly, but kept her eyes closed. "I want you to repeat after me." Gandalf paused before saying, "**Ama poldora**." (strength)

"**Ama poldora**." (strength) Adoniel said softly. Suddenly, there was a jolt in her legs. It was as if there was a bolt of electricity that went through her body. She collapsed, her legs feeling numb and flimsy as jello. Landing on her back, she could hardly breathe. Opening her eyes, she stared at the sky. Gandalf leaned over her, smiling proudly.

"What…the…hell…just…happened?" Adoniel gasped.

"Congratulations." He said. "You have just received power from the natural world." As Aragorn assisted Adoniel to her feet and Gimli laughed hysterically while being shoved by Boromir, Gandalf continued. "After a few more times, the process will be swifter…and less painful…and come to think it, quieter as well. You might have just informed all of Middle Earth where we are located with that ruckus there."

"What do you mean by ruckus?" Adoniel asked. "I didn't hear anything."

Gandalf sighed. "Maybe not you—."

"But I certainly did." Legolas finished, striding over to join the group. "What was that? Did the Valar find fault in someone to cause such a thundering?" He turned to Gandalf. "The halflings are awake and prepared for departure."

"Let us move on." Gandalf said. "Our work for the morning is finished."

The group moved again. For another month, they travelled alongside the mountains. There were many short nights and thousands of early mornings. Adoniel was slowly losing sleep. She had multiple things to work on at a time. Every morning she would practice magic with Gandalf. While walking, she would work on her Elvish with Legolas. On breaks, she practiced with her weapons with Aragorn and Boromir along with the hobbits. When they set on the road again, it was time to learn Elvish. Finally, she would practice again with Gandalf again at night. Her schedule was full and busy, but she knew that she had large shoes to fill. Now that Radagast was gone, no one would be able to assist Gandalf. There was a limited time before she would meet a bigger challenge, and the thought of it scared her.

They were at the base of Caradhras on January nineth. They had been travelling for ages it seemed like. Adoniel felt more experienced than she had when she had first arrived in Middle Earth. She was now fluent in Elvish, her weapon techniques were decent, and her use of magic was…well, it was alright.

"**Lle ume quel**." (You did well.) Legolas commented about her trainings as they both, with Aragorn, sat watching Merry and Pippin spar with Boromir.

"**Amin weera.**" (I agree.) Aragorn commented. "**Lle fiose amin.**" (You surprised me.)

"**Diola lle.**" (Thank you.) Adoniel said gratefully. "I'm not sure how I got this far, but I did."

"Determination, my dear Adoniel!" Boromir exclaimed as he parried a blow from Merry. "You have worked hard!"

"You have given us some trouble though." Aragorn commented. "To tell you the truth, I didn't want to teach you some days. Who knows what sort of tortures your teachers went through where you recently resided."

Adoniel's face flushed with color. "**Uuner uma**." (No one does.)

Boromir continued to spar with the hobbits. Adoniel could easily tell that he was going easy on them. His movements weren't as fluid and his arms were stiff.

He continued to attack Pippin, thrusting him at the numbered positions. "Two, one, five, very good!" He whirled his sword around once before starting again.

Aragorn chewed on his wooden pipe, observing Pippin. "Move your feet." He advised.

"On a brighter note," Merry commented. "You look good, Pip!"

"Thanks!" Pippin exclaimed.

Boromir was noticing that Merry let his guard down. He attacked him and Merry quickly and messily blocked it. "Faster!" Boromir shouted.

It was as if something had suddenly startled Legolas because he sprang up from his sitting position and moved towards Gimli and Gandalf, who were discussing possible routes. Adoniel looked at him nervously. He was heading up towards those rocks…

"**Naa rashwe?**" (Is there trouble?) Adoniel asked, concerned. She knew what was coming.

"**Amin caela n'noa.**" (I have no idea.) Aragorn said, but was soon distracted when Pippin was cut. Boromir apologized, but he was kicked in the shins and taken down by the two hobbits. They were laughing loudly as they wrestled. Aragorn soon joined in and was also taken down by the hobbits. Adoniel giggled to herself, but was wary of the dark blob in the clouds. The crows of Sauruman were coming in the distance. If she hid now it would cause suspicion. She was torn on what to do.

"What is that?" Sam asked, moving next to Adoniel as she stared at the dark mass.

Gimli grunted. "Nothing, it's just a whisp of cloud."

Boromir stood with the hobbits, looking fearful. "It's moving fast…against the wind."

Adoniel looked to Legolas, but he wouldn't say anything. She was expecting him to say 'Crebain from Dunland', but he never did. He couldn't make out what it was. Then, miraculously, he did.

"Crebain from Dunland!" He shouted jumping from the rocks.

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled, motioning towards the cavernous rocks and the bushes with Frodo at his side.

Adoniel grabbed her satchel and her staff. Quickly, she tried to find a place to hide. Boromir grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Hurry!" He shouted. Dragging her into a bush, he laid low. She followed suit. In a quick movement, Boromir took off his cloak and cast it over Adoniel. It covered her completely. He kept his arm around her, protecting her like a brother would for their younger sibling.

"Boromir, what are you—?"

He shushed her, looking up at the sky nervously. It was quiet, but in the distance one could hear the flapping of wings. It wasn't long before the cry of thousands of birds rang through the air. Multiple black crows circled the area. Adoniel didn't breathe. She was fearful that they may spot her. Although she couldn't understand how crows could tell Sauruman secrets, they were still agents of the Dark Lord and should be taken seriously.

It was not until the noise of the crebain faded the Adoniel and Boromir emerged from the bushes. Gandalf's expression was worried, but he still remained in control.

"Spies of Sauruman…Our passage South is being watched." He stated. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

Adoniel grumbled. _Great…Snow and cold._

**

* * *

A/N: So, research, lovely. **

**Aragorn lost his father at the age of 2. :( Sadness. **

**Crebain is Elvish for crow, so they are literally the crows of Dunland. **

**Boromir is nothing more than a brotherly figure to Adoniel. If you haven't figured that out yet, here's your first sign. **

**I'm sorry if this sounds totally ridiculous. I have been working late at night on this because someone COUGH COUGH HUNTERARTEMIS MY BEST FRIEND COUGH COUGH has been barking at me to update, so I have. **


	23. Caradhras

**Dear Readers, **

**Some clarification on last chapter from when Adoniel gets her power strengthened: everything in the world has energy. When she said 'ama poldora', that means strength. Getting energy is a form of strength. By saying that spell, she took some of the natural energy from nature. When Gandalf talks about a ruckus being made, he was mentioning the sound that was formed when all of the energies came together. When they crashed together into Adoniel, they made a loud noise. Hopefully that clears up some things. **

**Also, about the elven features: they're coming. You just have to be patient and wait until next chapter. Hopefully your nazgul and wargs can wait that long. **

**Please read, rate, and review! It makes my day brighter! :) **

**- Bane**

* * *

**~*21*~**

_Mental Journal: January 11, Third Age_

_Caradhras…it's cold…and boring. Snow…endless… It's hard to sleep. Too damn cold. _

_Save me. I think I'm going insane. _

Adoniel cursed as she slipped again on the icy slopes of the mountain. Her stumble further intensified her frustration and irritation. Boromir caught her by the elbow before she completely collapsed. Legolas was also quickly by her side, assisting her up. Grumbling, she accepted their help. The Steward's son put his hand on her back as if to steady her going up the hill, but she shook him off. He looked at her questioningly.

"Is there something wrong?" Boromir asked as they continued trudging up the incline.

_Yes. _"No."

Legolas frowned. "You lie."

Glaring up at him, Adoniel snapped. "Fine, you're right. There is something wrong. Stop helping me with everything!" She mumbled angrily to herself as she stomped farther up the hill. It was the same thing every time. She would have one slip up or one clumsy move and they were always there. Of course, they were excellent friends, but it got to the point where she had enough. Wasn't the whole point of making mistakes and being clumsy to learn from what you had done?

The two men were whispering behind her.

"I do not see what Adoniel is flustered about." Boromir said. "We are only attempting to assist her."

Legolas sighed. "It might be that she is exhausted. She has not been sleeping at night after her watch is over."

Adoniel sighed. It was true. She wasn't getting sleep, but it wasn't because she was too energetic or she didn't want to. Every night since the encounter with the Crebain from Dunland, she had been having dreams…and not the happy, fluffy ones. They were always dark and cold (the cold was probably from the mountain). She would either end up in a pitch black area hearing voices or she would end up in a throne room. It would either be Sauruman's or Sauron's, but mostly it was Sauruman. The things Sauruman and the Dark Lord said and planned broke her heart. It was impossible for her to tell Gandalf or the Fellowship. It would completely destroy the future. She somberly looked ahead at Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Sam, and Gandalf.

"I also heard that females have lower endurance than men."

Adoniel's anger flashed again inside her again. She spun around. "Legolas, did I _really _just hear that come out of your mouth?"

Both of the men jumped, startled by her fury. Legolas looked sheepishly at the ground. Boromir turned to Adoniel and then to Legolas. She threw her hands up in the air in frustration. Why did he always have to be such a sexist? Women could do things too!

"I'm done." Adoniel growled, trudging up the hill. She angrily walked next to Gimli, who was breathing heavily. He looked up at her, confused.

"What's wrong, lad?"

"Nothing." Adoniel grumbled. She wasn't in the mood to be with Gimli's degrading jokes.

He sighed. "Lad, I may be as tough as the rocks I mine, but I can discern when someone is hurt."

"I…I'm just glad that you consider me somewhat of a boy when you call me 'lad' all the time." She said. "Even if you don't personally think so, it helps to believe that you think I have the ability to take care of myself."

"Lad," Gimli said. He coughed awkwardly, then continued. "I'm not that good at compliments…but you are definitely able to hold your own."

Adoniel's eyes widened in surprise, but Gimli wasn't done. "The reason I call you lad is not because of your disguise, but it's because of…" He grumbled to himself. "…oh goodness, what am I doing?" He coughed again then said. "You have a good heart, lad. You have a courage and determination that most men would give their lives for." He shrugged. "Of course, you have moments of foolishness, but you make up for it."

Mouth open in shock, she stared at the blushing, blubbering Gimli. Was it just a bit too cold on Caradhras, or did he really mean it? Then again, it took a lot of motivation for Gimli, or any dwarf for that matter, to say what they truly thought.

She put a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him. "Thank you, Gimli. That means a lot."

He looked up at her mischievously. "But don't forget, you're still a weakling elf." Chuckling, he shoved his axe into the snow to use as a walking stick.

Adoniel laughed. "I promise I won't forget that." She was used to his comments now. After his compliment though, it seemed that his jokes were never meant to be mean. It was just how dwarves were. They had to be hard like a rock to survive. Maybe he was just trying to make her tough.

There was a gasp of alarm and then a crunching sound. Adoniel and Gimli, as well as the rest of the Fellowship, turned around to see Frodo slip and tumble down the hill. Aragorn caught the hobbit before he slid down further. Adoniel heard Gimli breathe a sigh of relief. Suddenly remembering, she looked in horror at Boromir who was inching closer to the fallen Ring.

"Fight it, Boromir." She said under her breath. "Fight it."

"Boromir." Aragorn said quietly, but as a warning.

Boromir was oblivious to Aragorn. He was transfixed on the Ring, watching it swing back and forth on the chain from the cold wind of Caradhras. As he stared at it longer, he looked sad.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing. Such a little thing…" He was about to take hold of the Ring itself when…

"Boromir!" Aragorn shouted, pulling Boromir out of his trance. "Give the Ring to Frodo."

Boromir appeared surprised by the request, but he slowly made his way down the hill. Adoniel let loose a held breath, sighing in relief. Frodo looked terrified. Aragorn had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"As you wish…" The Steward's son held the Ring in front of Frodo. Frodo quickly grabbed the Ring, placing it around his neck. Boromir smiled. "I care not." He tousled Frodo's hair before slinging his shield back into a comfortable position on his back.

Adoniel worried for Boromir. This was the beginning of his obsession with the Ring…and she could do nothing.

Towards the night, they waded through treacherous snow. They were on a perilous precipice. One wrong move to the right and it would mean death. Adoniel still couldn't believe that they took this route. Her hands were so cold that she had to put Narya on her finger to keep frostbite at bay. She had on every article of clothing that she had brought and she was still freezing. She and Gandalf were at the beginning of the queue, melting and shoving away snow. Although she had the ability to melt snow at a fast rate, Gandalf forbid it.

"Save your energy, Adoniel." He said. "I sense you will need it."

Adoniel was melting and shoveling snow with her hands when Legolas passed her _on top _of the snow. She shook her head in disbelief. _Show off. How about you help us? _

He seemed to be straining to hear something. Adoniel stopped shoveling and listened as well. Suddenly, she heard it. It was soft, but clear.

"**Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!**"(Wake up, cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!)

Adoniel spun around, looking at Gandalf with her heart pounding in fear. "Do you hear that?"

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas shouted above the wind.

Gandalf's eyes widened. "It's Sauruman!"

At that moment, a multitude of rocks fell from the mountain above them. The Fellowship pressed themselves against the rocky cliff. They didn't want to become pancakes.

Aragorn, in frustration, yelled. "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" The wizard shouted. He stood on the edge of the cliff's edge and steadied himself. Holding his staff in the air he exclaimed. "**Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!"** (Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!) He turned to Adoniel. "Help me!"

Adoniel, frightened by the cliff's edge, slowly made her way next to Gandalf. She hoped that she wouldn't slip up. In a loud voice, she screamed, "**Tampa, Caradhras! Dina! Losto!**" (Stop, Caradhras! Be silent! Sleep!)

Narya glowed brightly on Adoniel's hand in a red color. It shone in the dark of the blizzard. For a moment, Caradhras stopped its fury. It no longer rained frozen flakes. Gandalf sighed in relief. Legolas smiled at Adoniel. Adoniel smiled, but her moment of happiness was over when the storm picked up again. Sauruman came back with more force than Adoniel could handle.

"**Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!" **(Wake up, cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!)

Adoniel watched in horror as a bolt of random lightning burst from the sky, striking the top of the mountain. A giant rock fell from the mountain, fortunately missing the Fellowship. Although the boulder missed them, there was an avalanche of snow that was falling towards them. Legolas ran to Gandalf and Adoniel, pushing them against the cliff wall just as the avalanche came crashing upon them. As the cold snow crushed them, she felt Legolas's arms around her, holding her tightly. He was so warm! She could hear the cries of her friends and prayed that they were alright. Legolas's voice, muffled slightly by the snow, asked for some assistance. Blowing into her hands, she created a small fire in her palms. She slashed at the snow above them until Legolas could finally break the last layer of frozen rain. He took Adoniel's hand, helping her out of the snow. The others were also pulling themselves from the avalanche's remains.

When they all emerged and were accounted for, Boromir proposed his idea. "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city!"

Adoniel knew what would happen if the Ring went to Gondor. Aragorn seemed to have a similar idea. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" He shouted.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it!" Gimli exclaimed. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

Adoniel cringed. She knew what was in the mines. Goblins, orcs, and there were other things in the dark…

Gandalf looked conflicted and afraid. He knew the same thing as Adoniel. Being the wise wizard he was, though, he said aloud. "Let the Ring Bearer decide."

Frodo looked up at Gandalf, startled. He hadn't expected that the decision would fall upon him. Looking around at the Fellowship, he expected them to give him the answer. Boromir took that as an opportunity to state his opinion once more.

"We cannot stay here! It will be the death of the hobbits!"

Adoniel gazed at the freezing hobbits. They all had a sickly pale color to them. Pippin was putting his hand to his face in a dire effort to warm it. Sam's teeth were chattering. Even Frodo was shaking from cold.

"We will go through the mines." Frodo stated.

Adoniel looked at Gandalf sadly. She knew what would happen in there. Biting the sides of her cheeks, she tried not to cry out 'We shouldn't!'. Her mentor…her friend…the closest person to her father…he would be gone. There was nothing she could do. Gandalf looked defeated.

"So be it."

* * *

**A/N: And so this is the day that Gimli finally is revealed to actually be a good character! Huzzah! He was just being mean because that's how all dwarfs are: tough, hard core, and awesome! **

**Questions? Private message me! **


	24. Magic and Misery

**Dear Readers,**

**I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD (called school)! You don't know how much I miss my regular updates! I have come to the conclusion that short chapters are better than longer ones. It keeps people's interest and you get regular updates.**

**This chapter is decently long, since I was planning on making it super huge. There is also some L O V E happening in here. More like jealousy...**

**Hope you like it. :) **

**- Bane

* * *

**

**~*22*~**

While going down Caradhras to the mines, there was complete silence. Everyone was thinking to themselves. Even outspoken Pippin kept to himself. They thanked the Valar when they reached the bottom of Caradhras in half the time it took to get up the mountain. In that time, there was little conversation. Adoniel thanked the Valar that it only took six hours. It wasn't until the group reached the bottom of Caradhras and camped that the Fellowship started talking. Gandalf spoke to Aragorn away from the rest of the group. The hobbits were asleep, dropping immediately as soon as they had settled. They were safe and warm under blankets. Gimli, Boromir, Legolas, and Adoniel sat around a small fire that Adoniel created. It wasn't until later that anyone spoke a word to each other.

"I do not wish to go into Moria." Legolas said finally as he fingered a mug in his hands. Adoniel looked up at him. He actually looked frightened.

"Why is that?" Boromir asked. "It would be far safer in the mines than on Redhorn."

He looked down at the ground. "I fear caves." He admitted. "They are cold, murky, and dangerous."

"Oh, is the little Elven prince afraid of the dark?" Gimli scoffed. "We dwarves can maneuver in caves with our eyes closed!"

Adoniel glared at him. "Just you wait, Gimli." She was thinking of Fangorn. "I bet you'll be afraid of leaves soon." He looked at her with a confused expression, but she ignored it.

She turned her attention back to Legolas. "Everyone's afraid of something, Legolas. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Adoniel is correct." Boromir said. "Even the bravest men have something they're fearful of. If they were not afraid, then they would have no courage."

"What are you afraid of?" Legolas asked, turning to him.

Boromir cleared his throat. "I'm afraid of not being able to save my kingdom." He looked over at Adoniel with sad eyes, remembering their past experiences. "The Lady knows that already." Legolas's eyes narrowed. Adoniel put her hand on his hand and looked up at him, silently asking him to stop.

"I'm also terrified of…you're going to scoff at me, but…" Boromir was debating whether or not he should say what he was thinking or not. "I'm scared of my own father."

Legolas and Gimli looked at him questioningly, but Adoniel's mouth gaped open in surprise. Denethor II adored Boromir! Adoniel believed that Boromir loved his father.

"I know. Shocking, isn't it?"

"Why?" Adoniel asked. "He admires you, even worships you!"

"…which is why I'm afraid of him." Boromir said. "He places all of these burdens on me and sometimes I'm afraid that I can't fulfill them. And there's also a personal matter, but I won't delve into that…"

Adoniel mumbled a name to herself. "Faramir." Boromir looked up at her astonished. She knew what his personal matter was. Denethor loved Boromir more than Faramir. Faramir was just tossed aside because his father deemed him unworthy. Boromir was Denethor's knight in shining armor. He could sit back and relax while his son fought the battles for him. Adoniel boiled with anger just thinking about him.

Boromir interrupted her thoughts. "Is there something you're afraid of?"

"Well," Adoniel said. She sighed. "It sounds ridiculous because it's almost the same as yours…" She shivered. "My worst fear…is either not being able to help the ones I love or to help them and not have it be enough. When we were on Caradhras…I was so close!" She slammed her fist on the ground, her fist making an imprint in the soil. "I was so close to stopping Sauruman, but it wasn't enough. I'm afraid that I won't be able to defeat Sauruman or anything else when the time comes. Time is working against me really. He's had years of experience and I've only had, what, a month?" She exhaled, calming herself from her rant. "I guess…my main fear is failure."

Legolas leaned over to her. "I'll share a secret with you." He whispered.

Adoniel leaned towards him as well. Their faces were only inches apart. She listened intently. Gimli and Boromir also leaned in to hear what Legolas would say.

"When he was casting spells upon Caradhras while you were casting your own, Sauruman's voice wavered and stuttered."

Adoniel leaned away from him, frustrated. "How is that a secret? Lots of people stutter!"

Boromir glanced at Legolas. "He stuttered?" He smiled. "I knew it."

"Okay, am I missing something?"

Gimli came to Adoniel's aid. "It takes much to make a powerful man make such simple blunders, especially in speech."

Legolas smiled. "He's afraid of you, Adoniel. He's afraid of what you can do."

Adoniel grinned. Now she was considered an actual challenge? How cool was that? Sauruman actually thought that she was someone to contend with. She imagined the old wizard sitting in his tower, shaking with fear. It made her laugh out loud.

Her laughs were suddenly in harmony with another sound. Howling filled the air. It chilled Adoniel's blood. The group around the fire jumped to their feet. Legolas had his bow in his hand, itching to pick up an arrow and shoot. Gimli and Boromir had a firm grip on their weapons. Adoniel had her hands on her staff. She also placed Narya on her finger. It was glowing with warmth. Aragorn and Gandalf hurried back to the fire as the hobbits jolted from their slumber.

"Wargs." Aragorn spat. "They've come West of the mountains!"

"How far is Moria?" Bomomir asked.

"There is a door South West of Caradhras, but its fifteen miles as a crow flies." Gandalf's face fell. "Or twenty as the wolf runs."

Adoniel put her hand on Gandalf's shoulder. She closed her eyes and concentrated on him, just as he taught her. Immediately, Narya glowed brightly and emitted a great amount of heat. Gandalf's expression changed from grim to hopeful. He sighed and turned to Adoniel, smiling.

"Thank you, my dear." He said in gratitude.

"Let us start tomorrow as soon as dawn breaks." Boromir suggested. "The wolf one hears is worse than the orc one fears."

"That is true," Aragorn said. "But where the warg howls, there also the orc prowls."

"Okay, stop with the rhyming!" Adoniel exclaimed, throwing her hands in front of her. "This is not an English class or a poetry festival!" She looked around and grinned when she found a hill with trees and boulders surrounding it. It was just like she imagined in the book. _I should remember the book more. _She thought to herself. _If only it hadn't rewritten itself. _"Head for that hill; we'll have higher ground."

"Though all of our hearts are to our frozen toes, this is an advantage against our furry foes." Gimli stated, smirking. Adoniel rolled her eyes.

The Fellowship, including Bill the pony, made their way up the hill. Gandalf ordered Adoniel to make a fire. The hobbits tended to it as the others watched the woods. Sam was standing next to Bill, stroking his nose and whispering encouraging words to him. The pony was shaking and sweating in fear. He was restless.

"I'm no good after all." Adoniel heard a small voice say.

She looked over to Aragorn, who nodded his head. "Go to him." He said. "We have it under control."

Walking briskly, she came to the small fire. Immediately she knew who had spoken. Pippin's face was drawn with worry and sadness. She sat down next to him. "These wolves terrify me." He said. "I have no purpose here. Merry was right when he said I was ruled out in Rivendell."

"Pippin," Adoniel said. "It's natural to be afraid. Don't think that you have no purpose because you're frightened."

"Besides," Sam cut in, coming towards the fire. "There are some stout folk with us like Lady Adoniel and whatever is in store for old Gandalf, I wager it's not in a wolf's belly."

"You have your own sword as well." Adoniel added. "You'll be quite safe. Trust me."

Just then the howls got louder. The wolves had surrounded the hill, their eyes glowing in the firelight. Legolas raised his bow. Adoniel ran to the warriors' sides and prepared to kill. Some of the wolves inched closer. There was a bold wolf that jumped over protecting boulders to strike the Fellowship. Before it could even get close, Legolas let loose his arrow. It went straight into the warg's throat, killing him instantly. Adoniel finally got a good look at their enemy of the day. They had grisly teeth. Their fur was thick, accustomed to the mountains. Black beady eyes were placed towards the sides of their heads. She shivered.

They started coming from all different directions. Gandalf shouted at them. Adoniel could only catch tidbits of what he said. He was shouting something about keeping their skin and shriveling their snouts. She was more worried about the three wargs that were coming near her. Quickly, she placed the top blade of her staff in its designated hole and crouched down in a defensive position. The wargs licked their chops and bared their teeth. Saliva drooled from their mouth. Adoniel grimaced in digust. As two came bounding towards her, she swiped her staff, slitting both of their throats. She gagged at the sight of their blood as it pooled on the ground. The last wolf was coming towards her slowly, almost mocking her. She growled at it, trying to seem intimidating. On the inside, she felt like a small kitten meowing and shaking in fear. The wolf raised its paw to strike and Adoniel sliced the underside of the paw. In anger, it charged towards her. Adoniel didn't have time to react when it flipped its head down, knocked her off balance, and then flipped her into the air. She had to of gone at least ten feet, because she was able to grab the branch of a tree before she could fall down into the maw of the beast. It growled in frustration. Leaning back on its haunches, it was about to jump for her when Gimli knocked it on the head with his axe, killing it. She jumped down, falling gracefully to the ground, which surprised both of them. Normally she wasn't this nimble. Running towards Aragorn and Boromir where the hobbits were near the fire, she helped defend Frodo. Suddenly, she heard a loud spell from Gandalf.

"**Naur an edraith ammen! Naur dan i ngaurhoth!"** (Fire be for saving of us! Fire against the werewolf-host!)

Adoniel spun around to see Gandalf lifting his hands to the tree above him. The bottom branches caught on fire, burning brightly. They temporarily warded off the wargs, but it wasn't enough. They were soon surrounding him. He spun around; attempting to defend himself, but Adoniel could see that he had little hope. There was absolutely no way he could get out of the situation…unless…

Adoniel looked at the fire flaming behind her and the hobbits. After her upcoming spell, they wouldn't need the fire. Hopefully Gimli wouldn't kill her for scaring everyone. She put both of her hands towards the fire with Narya flaming on the chain that was on her chest. Directing her hands towards the flaming tree, she cried out.

"**Yala onna en' naur!"** (I summon a great fire!)

The flame from the fire pit leaped up into the air, following the direction of her hands. The flames went into the tree. Immediately, as if a bomb went off, the tree was engulfed in an explosion. Gandalf ran towards the rest of the Fellowship as the wargs ran back to their master. Once she was sure all of the wargs were gone, she extinguished the tree by spreading her hands away from her sides as if she were calling a person "safe" in baseball.

The Fellowship was breathing heavily, catching their breath. No one said a word until Sam broke the silence.

"What did I tell you, Pippin? Wolves won't get Gandalf. That was an eye-opener, and no mistake! Adoniel nearly singed the hair off of my head!"

They all laughed. It was a nervous laugh, but it was also full of relief. They weren't being attacked by the enemy and they survived…for now.

They slept on the knoll that night, knowing that they would not be bothered by the wolves. Although the others were sound asleep, Adoniel was still awake. As she lay between Merry and Pippin, there were things that were bothering her.

Gandalf was going to die. She only had…what…maybe four days at the very least? What was she going to do? How was she going to just let someone die? She shook her head at herself. _He's coming back. It's not like he's going to permanently leave. _Then she saw another problem. How was she going to tell the Fellowship? How would they react? Select few knew about her foresight. Would they realize that she saw his upcoming doom?

The other question was if she should tell Gandalf. Should she tell the wizard of his upcoming demise? It would be better to tell him, she figured, so that he could say a better goodbye. Then again, it would also be unwise to tell him…

Sitting up, she ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair. It was refreshing to finally have her face free from the mask. She could rarely take the mask off. Because it was dark, she figured Sauruman and his spies wouldn't see her. She separated her hair into three sections and started braiding her hair.

There was another problem. She didn't want to go to sleep. Sauruman wasn't speaking to just Sauron anymore; he was talking directly to her. Of course, he always referred to her as a childish boy, but he would taunt her and scare her. _What can a small wizard do for the entire world? You are nothing. The Enemy will destroy you._

For the first time in Middle Earth, she prayed to a Vala.

"Please, please, please Elbereth. Help me through this. I_ can't _do this on my own. Tell me what I should do."

Her eyes welled up with tears. The hands that had been folded in prayer now were pulling at her braided hair in frustration. Why her? What super, awesome, omnipotent power decided to choose her for something like this? So much was expected from her. She was supposed to be hope for a hopeless Elven people, a bearer of a dangerous and helpful ring, and a powerful and unexplainable member of the Istari. She missed her bookworm father and her sporadic friend, Liz. They were most likely sick with worry. Adoniel wished more than anything to return back to South Dakota. Everything was normal. Everything was safe. There were no Ring Wraiths, Dark Lords, or Wizards searching for her demise.

Oh God…her friends and family would hardly be able to recognize her. She would be totally different. Adoniel already knew that she was no longer Andi…Andi used to be a major bookworm who was quiet and calm. She was now Adoniel: a warrior, a wizard, a ticking time bomb of anger, and a more outspoken girl. They were in love with Andi…how would they react to Adoniel?

Trying to silence her tears for a few moments, she quietly arose, tip toeing through people. She just wanted some time to herself. For a while, she thought that she would succeed in staying quiet, but…

"My lady?"

She quickly put her hood up. It would hide her face. She didn't want anyone to see her crying.

It was Merry. He was sitting up, rubbing his eyes. "Where are you going?" He yawned.

"I'll be back." She told the hobbit. "Go back to sleep, Merry."

Going to leave again, she walked away briskly. She could barely hear a conversation going on behind her. It was Boromir.

"Where is she running off to?"

"I don't know." Merry responded. "She said she would be back." He paused as she heard a rustling. "She was praying."

"Praying?"

"Yes, praying. She was asking Elsebeth or someone to help her with something."

Adoniel jogged down the knoll, heading into the forest. She was thankful for the little moonlight that was coming through the clouds, most of which came from the smoking tree. Much to her disdain, she could hear Boromir running behind her. Ducking behind a thick tree, she held her breath, waiting for him to pass her. From behind, she could hear him stopping, skidding to a halt in the ashes that had travelled from the burnt tree. There was complete silence. She could hear nothing. Where did he go? Slowly, she inched around the tree, attempting to find Boromir. He wasn't there. Sighing in relief, she went to go back farther towards the knoll just to be safe. Little did she know that Boromir was on the opposite side of the tree. He quickly swiped her up into a giant, friendly hug around her midsection. When she screamed out in sudden fright, he quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"It is only me, Adie." Boromir shushed her. Adie was his nickname for her. She detested the nickname almost as much as she despised the fact that he caught her. It was just another name to add to the list of aliases. Wiggling and struggling, she could hardly get out of his grasp. He let go after he finally realized that she was making an effort to be released.

"Will you leave me alone?" Adoniel shouted at him.

"Adie, what's wrong?" He asked.

"My name is NOT Adie!" She screamed. "It's Adoniel! It's Killeam! It's damn **Vanwa Haleth** (Lost Lady)! I'm anything _but_ Andrea anymore!" Finally breaking the dam of tears, she began to sob. The force of the emotion hurt her chest. Her legs were shaking and she would have sunk to the ground if it weren't for Boromir. Having a firm grip on her shoulders, he brought her back up from her weakness. After bringing her back to a standing position, he pulled her close to him, tightly protecting her from the world. She sobbed into his chest, dampening his chainmail. It was cold against her face.

Boromir loosened his embrace and tousled her hair. "I won't call you Adie any longer. Just promise me one thing." Adoniel looked up at him with red eyes. She could see his somberness and seriousness. "Promise that you will always tell us what is bothering you?"

Adoniel sniffled. "Yeah…I guess."

He smiled and pulled her close again, kissing the top of her head. She hugged him back, smiling. Boromir was her brother. There was no denying that. No one helped her more than him and…

Boromir stiffened. He suddenly let go of Adoniel, almost pushing her away from him. She fell backwards and landed on her rear. Lifting herself off of the ground, she was about to ask what the deal was when she saw why Boromir was acting strangely.

It was Legolas. Adoniel couldn't see Legolas's face, but there was something that Boromir saw in him that bothered the steward's son. Without a word, Legolas walked away. Boromir sprinted after him calling his name, leaving Adoniel to wonder what was wrong.

**

* * *

A/N: Oh, Adoniel...so naive. At least Boromir gets it...**

**There are some paraphrasing and quotes in here from J.R.R Tolkien. Some words were not my own. Don't shoot me. **

**Hopefully this appeases your wargs and nazgul. **


	25. Changes Good and Bad

**Dear Readers, **

** I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD! I did not leave you, I promise! There is SO much going on right now that I can hardly work on this and keep you happy, BUT I have stayed up many a night to compile this. I hope you are satisfied! **

**Thank you to all who have been sticking with the story and thank you to reviewers as well! **

**Questions, comments, thoughts, concerns? Message me! My inbox is always open. **

**- Bane

* * *

**

**~*23*~**

Adoniel was dying.

Not out of some physical wound or crippling disease, but out of curiosity. She returned to the fire after Boromir and Legolas had left a day ago and had found them chatting as if they were best friends. _What the hell happened? _Boromir had appeared to be scared to death and Legolas had looked…different, and now they were best friends? Adoniel couldn't place it. Something fishy was going on.

She shook her head. _That happened last night, Adoniel. You have more important things to think about. _

They had reached a giant mountain face. The walls of the humongous slab of rock were at a ninety degree angle, causing dizziness to those unfortunate to look up at their enormous height. At the moment, they were travelling around a dark, murky lake whose surface was untouched. There were no waves or ripples in the water. Adoniel knew what lurked beneath the water and she was afraid. Her heart pounded against her chest. How would she face something like…the Watcher? She shivered.

Gimli, who was up ahead of her, gasped in surprise and pointed. "I remember these walls! These are the Walls of Moria!"

The hobbits were thankful to see an optimistic sight (even if it was a giant slab of rock) and bounded towards the walls. Sam was tugging on Bill's bridle trying to get him to come along. The pony was reluctant. He was just as uneasy as Adoniel was as he was forced walk towards the water. Aragorn noticed her uneasiness and walked beside her.

"You sense something is wrong as well, do you not?" The Ranger said. He then whispered. "**Naa rashwe?" **(_Is there trouble?) _

Adoniel still stared at the water. "**Amin dele**." _(I am worried.) _

He nodded. "I see the pool troubles you." He paused. "There is something else bothering you, isn't there?"

"**Ner thal lle hanya."** _(More than you know.)_

The group trudged on. As they went to the walls, the hobbits collapsed. They were all tired from the extremely physically demanding journey, but Gandalf wasn't resting yet.

"Legolas, Gimli, Adoniel, get up!" He exclaimed. "No time for rest, you three! There is a door to find!"

The three of them groaned. Legolas was the first to get up. He held out his hand to Adoniel, who took it gratefully. Gimli was already set to work, hitting the stone with his mighty ax. He grumbled. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

"Yes, Gimli." Gandalf commented. "Sometimes their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are lost or forgotten."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Legolas mumbled under his breath. He yelped when Adoniel elbowed him in the ribs.

As Gimli wacked the stones with his weapon, Legolas and Adoniel were told to listen to the walls. Adoniel did not understand. She could hear nothing. The more silence she heard, the more frustrated she became.

"What is the point of this?" Adoniel said. "I can't hear a thing!"

Legolas shushed her as he pressed his ear against the rock. Disappointed, he kept going. "We're trying to listen for an echo."

"An echo?"

"Indeed," Legolas stated. "An echo can tell us if the inside is cavernous."

Gimli wacked his ax against the wall for the fortieth time (Adoniel was counting) when the two elves heard a noise. They both looked at each other in surprise and pressed their ears to the walls.

"Do that again, Gimli!" Adoniel said.

She closed her eyes and focused on just what she heard. Gimli hit his axe against the stone walls once more. Faintly through the thick stones, she could hear something. The sound of the contact was reverberating off of something. She smiled and looked at Legolas. He was smiling as well, almost smirking. He pushed away from the wall and told Gandalf. "The Door of Moria has been found."

The wizard jogged towards the wall, feeling it with his hands. His hands went over specific places, almost feeling something there. "Ithildin…mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

The Fellowship looked to the sky, depressed to find only layers upon layers of clouds. Gandalf gave a look to Adoniel. She sighed, raising her hands slightly and whispering the spell. From her hands came a sudden gust of wind that startled the group. The blast of air went into the sky, creating a giant hole in the clouds. In the humongous hole shone the moon which illuminated the Ithildin on the walls. Blue light shone from the walls, creating lines of illumination. There were inscriptions that said phrases in Elvish along with multiple other symbols. Gandalf smiled as he read the inscriptions.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak 'friend' and enter.'" He turned to Adoniel giving her a mischievous smile. "What does the bottom line say, my dear?"

Adoniel groaned. She was horrible at translating Elvish from the original texts. "Um, let's see…I…Narv—Narve?"

"Narvi." Gandalf assisted.

"I, Narvi, made them: Celebrimor of…Holland, no, Hollin drew these notes?"

"Very close!" Gandalf exclaimed. "That last word would be signs, but other than a couple of mistakes, excellent job!" He turned to Legolas. "You should be proud of your student."

Legolas nodded and gazed as Adoniel with full sincerity. "Indeed, I am." She blushed and pulled her hood over her face more.

"Well, what do you suppose that means?" Merry asked. "How shall we get inside?"

"Oh, it's quite simple!" Gandalf said. "If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." While holding his hands in the air, the wizard bellowed into the crisp air. "**Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!" **_(Gate of the Elves, open now for us!)_ When the doors did not move, Gandalf tried another phrase. "**Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!**"_ (Doorway of the Dwarf-folk listen to the word of my tongue!)_ The doors still remained shut. Everyone gazed at the wall suspiciously. Gandalf grew desperate and ran his shoulder into the door, attempting to barge it. It was steadfast. He grumbled to himself "I once knew every spell in the all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs." He pushed the wall again, grunting. "I don't see why this isn't working!"

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked.

Gandalf turned around, his eyes flaming with fury. "Knock your head again these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words!"

Pippin looked dejected as Gandalf began to pace. Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder and led the Fellowship away from Gandalf. "He just needs time." He said.

"Well, what can we do?" Frodo asked.

"Wait." Boromir said. "All we can do is wait."

The night had grown dark and Merry, Pippin, and Gimli had fallen asleep. The rest were fighting slumber as the darkness coaxed their eyes to close. Legolas and Adoniel were the only ones awake. Adoniel didn't understand how she could be so lively. There was really no explanation for it. The night before she had only gotten four hours of sleep. Ever since this journey started, she had less and less sleep. It wasn't just because of the nightmares; she just wasn't tired.

Because of this restlessness, she left the campsite and went off a ways. She went around the lake to find a place where she could look in the water. She wanted to see what was beneath it. Climbing up a small upgrade, she finally went downhill again to a small alcove. There was a rock jutting into the water that she could kneel on to see the water. Walking carefully, she first tested the rock to make sure she wouldn't fall in. She then kneeled down and looked into the water. She gasped.

She had just seen herself. Over the past three to four months, Adoniel hadn't received the chance to look at herself. With her hood and face mask on, she could see her head. Her short hair revealed her now pointed ears. Gently, almost as if petting a dangerous animal, she went to touch her ears. She pulled back her fingers, shocked, when she felt their tips. Gandalf had mentioned changing. She was finally getting to the elf stages of her development. Also, she looked at her face. No longer did she have a young, juvenile appearance. Her face had changed. She seemed more mature, almost twenty years old, but not quite there yet. Adoniel also noticed that her eyes were brighter. Looking at herself so much made her feel like a narcissist, but she couldn't help but marvel at the changes that her body underwent.

"Is this…me?" She whispered aloud. Touching her cheek, she stared at the water. Her reflection copied her movements, proving that what she saw was the truth.

She heard movement behind her. Whirling around, she pulled out her staff and was ready to strike the intruder, but it was only Legolas. Sighing in relief, she lowered her weapon.

"Good Lord, you scared the hell out of me."

"I apologize." He said, moving a branch so that it would not scratch his face and shoulder with its thorns. "What are you doing by yourself? It's not safe to be alone."

"I wanted to see what was in the water." Adoniel said. She looked down once again into the water. Her reflection stared back at her.

He smiled. "Come on." He took her hand. "You should come back with the others."

They walked together in silence. Adoniel just enjoyed Legolas' company. Although he was often erect, calm, and collected, there was still a side to him that was enjoyable and easily amused. There were things about him that she didn't like, but he was a good friend. She looked up at him. Their eyes met briefly before she quickly ducked her head down to hide her red cheeks.

When they returned, Gandalf had managed to open the doors. The Fellowship was standing in awe. Adoniel looked into the darkness and shuddered. She remembered what was in there. Absentmindedly, her hand went to the satchel where the book was hidden inside it. Aragorn looked at Gandalf, who nodded and strode into the darkness. The Ranger shook his head and followed after him, his hand on the hilt of his sword. He sensed that something was wrong too. Gimli ignored the doubts of the others and sprinted inside with Legolas following behind him. Adoniel stayed towards the back with the hobbits.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves!" Gimli chuckled with mirth. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!" He sighed, proud of his people as Gandalf shed some light on the area around them with his staff. "This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine. A _mine_!"

The light from Gandalf's staff was finally enough to see the area around them. Adoniel cringed at the sight of all the corpses. Dwarves, rotten with age, were also speared with arrows. Spiders had spun their webs on the broken bodies of the warriors. Many skeletons were still clasping weapons in their hands. The hobbits, fear gripping their hearts, scurried away from the bodies. Gimli, finally noticing the bodies of his fellow race, shouted in fury.

"This is no mine." Boromir said quietly. "This is a tomb! We should make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here."

Legolas examined an arrow from a body and scowled, immediately grabbing his bow and an arrow.

"Goblins." He hissed in disgust.

Then all hell broke loose.

Frodo screamed in panic as he was drug towards the water by a tentacle. Legolas was shooting arrows at a giant octopus-like creature. Boromir and Aragorn were slicing the tentacles off of the monster. As for Adoniel, she attempted to do some harm to the beast, but did little damage. The tentacles were moving too quickly. She finally found a place to slice it, but when she did, another tentacle came at her with tremendous force. Faintly, she remembered being thrown into the air, then everything went black…

When Adoniel awoke, she immediately knew that something was wrong. There was daylight. The Company always moved in the daytime. She scrambled up, screaming when her back crippled her with a great deal of pain. Falling down, she noticed her surroundings. There were many rocks. It was abnormal. Getting up again more slowly, she did a quick healing spell Gandalf showed her. Although the magic made her back better, she was also drained of energy. She felt tired. Noticing that there was a cliff in front of her, Adoniel moved closer to the edge. When she saw what was over it, it took her a while to realize what had happened. Her mouth hung open in surprise, panic, and sorrow.

They had been trapped inside the Mines without her. The doors had collapsed before the Company could get to her. She had been left up here, but not by their choice. Adoniel was alone.

Even worse: she couldn't save Gandalf even if she wanted to. He was doomed. With this realization, she sank to the ground in grief.

**

* * *

A/N: Ta-da! Finally she notices the Elven changes! I hope that answers some of the readers' questions from forever ago. I'm sorry if I'm leaving you on a cliff with this ending...**


	26. At Least One Name

**Dear Readers, **

**Yes, I do realize that this chapter is shorter, BUT I hope that this gives you something to help heal the cliff that I left you with. **

**And WHOA guess what? This is from a certain elf's point of view! You'll have to read to see! **

**Questions, comments, thoughts, concerns? Message me! **

**- Bane

* * *

**

**~24~**

**(Not Adoniel's POV)**

In the forest of Lothlorien was a very watchful elf. Searching around the forest with his chocolate brown eyes, he looked out over the unusually active forest. There was something in the air that disturbed the creatures and trees. He could hear game scurrying down in the leaves of the forest below his flet, which was another name for the platforms that the watchers of the forest stood upon high in the protection of the trees. The trees rustled in an unnatural wind, swaying side to side. Usually he would take this as a coming storm or a oddity of the day, but today was different. Something was coming; he knew it.

"Mae govannen!" He heard a familiar voice behind him. The tall elf turned around to see his stealthy younger brother, Rumil. Rumil, who looked almost like his twin brother Orophin and his older brother standing before him, studied his brother's face before speaking again. "Does something plague you, brother?"

"Listen to the wood." He whispered. Rumil was silent. Instead of a total silence, which was the normal sound, there were multiple noises.

"There is a disturbance." Rumil murmured. He looked just as uneasy as his older brother. "Is there a possibility that there will be another attack upon Caras Galadhon?"

"It is hard to tell." The brother said. "But we will be prepared."

"Haldir! Haldir!"

Haldir turned quickly to see an elf sprinting across the wooden bridge that connected the flets together. He looked confused, but fearful as well. This was what he feared would happen. The Warden of Lorien quickly picked up his bow as he and his brother quickly ran to meet their fellow warrior.

"Beleg, what has happened?" Haldir asked as the elf caught his breath.

"At the entrance of Lorien…there's at least thirty orcs…"

Rumil grinded his teeth in anger, but Haldir detected his nervousness. "Thirty?"

"And…there's a…I cannot tell if it is a man or a woman."

Haldir motioned for Beleg to lead him forward towards the battle. While they ran, he inquired about the battle. "Elf, Man, or Dwarf?"

"Elf." Beleg stated. "He…or she…is young. It cannot be older than one hundred."

They heard shouts ahead as they got closer. Haldir hoped that what lay ahead was not going to be a violent, bloody scene. He had been the warden for a long time and had seen many disturbances, but as war drew closer to Middle Earth, and the Forests of Lorien, he grew uneasy. Pulling his bow from his back, he tested the bowstring quickly before grabbing and arrow. He greeted other warriors who were shooting at the orcs below. When his eyes fell upon the young elf, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The orcs were pursuing a…woman? Beleg was right in saying that she was very young. Her hair was incredibly short. She was dressed in the attire of the Northern Rangers. Thousands of cuts revealed skin and deep wounds that were bleeding crimson blood. She was cradling her left arm close to her as she ran away from her attackers. Her quiver on her back was empty. The girl had swords and knives, but Haldir could tell that she had to focus her energy on limping quickly. Anger pulsed through him as he jogged towards the edge of the flet. He took a rope ladder from the side and shouted to Beleg.

"Cover us!" He ordered as he slid down the tree. Running towards the girl, he focused just on her. He had faith in his archers. When the orcs saw him, they sprinted towards him with loud grunts and roars of anger. He paid no attention to them as they fell down beside him with arrows piercing from their necks and faces. The girl gasped in surprise when Haldir picked her up bridal style and ran back to the flet. He placed his feet on the last rung of the rope ladder and made sure he and the girl were sturdy. ** "Asca!" **_(Hurry!)_ He yelled, and his fellow watchers pulled the two elves to safety just as two orcs attempted to slice at their heels.

Rumil took the girl from Haldir so that he could lift himself. When Haldir finally stood, he looked at the girl, which Rumil had laid on the ground. He could tell that she was losing consciousness. She was frantic and was trying to speak. He shushed her, attempting to calm her.

"**Uma dela." **_(Do not worry.) _He whispered. "You are safe here."

The girl stuttered again as if she were cold. He took hold of one of her hands. Sure enough, she was freezing. Haldir looked to the mountains, bewildered. "Did you come from—?"

"Bor…A—Arag…" The girl kept getting quieter at every word she was saying. Haldir was worried that she wouldn't survive.

"Someone send for the healer!" He shouted. Beleg, who was the fastest, sprinted off. Haldir continued to hold the girl's hand. He pleaded with her. "Please, give me your name, or at least someone you know."

She slowly put her hand on her chest. "K-Killeam."

"Is that your name?' He asked. Truthfully, he was surprised, but he kept it to himself. The girl nodded. Then she tried to say another name. Haldir encouraged her, pleaded with her even more fervently. "Please, Killeam, one more name."

The girl struggled. Her eyes were closing more and her breath was becoming slower. She took a deep breath and said the name clearly before her eyes closed and she slipped into unconsciousness. He stood up, not believing what he had heard. Rumil also looked at Haldir with a surprised expression, for it was the name of someone they knew as children.

Legolas.

**

* * *

A/N: Oh boy, here we go! Will Adoniel live? Where is the rest of the Fellowship? What happened to her? How did she get over the mountain? **

**All will be answered in the next chapter! **


	27. Fellow Bearer

**Dear Readers, **

**(Pardon my French) Damn, I'm good! Three updates during a school week? What is with me? Sorry for being a bit narcissistic and boastful there. It's weird for me to have this many updates so soon. I guess that's what is concocted when you are procrastinating...**

**Ahh, the joys of being back on the site I know and love. *deep sigh* **

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Also, I'm sorry, but because of the way I wrote this, questions won't be answered until the next chapter. I am sorry for the delay. **

**The only characters I own in this chapter are Killeam/Adoniel and Rinion. I own Beleg from the last chapter. **

**Please do the three R's! It really means a lot! **

**Questions, comments, thoughts, concerns? Message me! My inbox is always open. **

**- Bane

* * *

**

**~*25*~**

Haldir sat down for the first time that night since the incident. His tired legs ached, but relaxed as he sat down on a chair close to the bed where the girl lay. Leaning back, he closed his eyes and reflected on the past hours…

_While Haldir and Rumil were fighting to keep the girl healthy, Haldir's faithful soldiers followed the orcs, killing every last one. One of his soldiers was supposed to come back with a head count of orcs. Hopefully he remembered. Finally, the healer arrived. He was lagging behind Beleg with his herbs and medicines. He was slow when it came to speed, which was odd for an elf, but his skills with healing were superb. He knelt down next to the girl and examined her injuries. He nodded to himself, whispering different facts as he jotted down notes in Elvish on a parchment scroll. Haldir was losing his patience. _

"_Do you know what is wrong?" He asked, his annoyance showing in his voice. _

_The healer glanced at Haldir only for a second before returning to his work. "The elleth seems to be suffering from hypothermia. Deducing from her current condition, I would say that she has recently come from the mountains." He picked up her left arm. "It seems that this hand has the most damage from the ice." When the healer moved her hand, Haldir noticed her fingers. They were dark red. "They haven't been bitten by the frost yet, but we must move fast or else it will have to be amputated." He rummaged through his medicines before he brought out bandages. He wrapped them quickly, but expertly around the girl's fingers, covering them completely. Standing, the healer addressed Haldir once again. "I cannot treat her here, for I require more materials. Is there a way to transport the girl to Caras Galadhon?" _

"_I'll take her myself." Haldir stated, picking up the girl once more. She was incredibly light. "I have no more order to give my soldiers than the orders they already familiarized with." He motioned to Rumil to come with him. His faithful brother ran after him. Haldir shook his head, chuckling to himself when he heard the healer gasping for breath behind him._

_If he hadn't known that his soldiers were guarding the flets above him, Haldir wouldn't of had peace of mind as he ran through the woods. More and more orcs were coming into the woods as each day passed. The border security had to be increased tenfold every week. With the girl in his arms, he was slower than usual and an orc could easily attack him and his brother. He thanked the Valar for their protection._

_The trio finally reached the Elven city when they were greeted by Lord Celeborn. He had received a message from a soldier about the attack, but the information about the battle concerned him. Celeborn rushed down the steps from where he usually sat on his throne to visit Haldir. _

"_Has a soldier fallen?" He asked, confused by the bloody mess that was Killeam. _

_Rumil answered for Haldir. "She's not exactly a soldier, my Lord." Celeborn raised an eyebrown as he explained further. "She was being pursued by orcs. From what the others said she was seeking protection in our woods. We are not entirely sure who she is…" _

"_She gave her name as Killeam," Haldir interjected. "But it is a Man's name." He looked up at Celeborn. "I have a feeling there is something that she did not tell us." _

_Celeborn gazed at the girl's face, which was now peaceful even in her unconscious state. "This girl is hiding something. It could possibly be something that concerns the War." _

"_But, my Lord, an elleth?" Haldir exclaimed. "She is but a mere child in our eyes! What would the Enemy want with someone this small?"_

"_She could be sent as a spy to infiltrate Caras Galadhon." The Lord turned his back on Haldir and strode up the stairs. "Take her back to the borders of the forest." _

_Rumil gasped softly in surprise. Haldir was equally shocked. Although he could understand the lord's suspicion, how could he think of something as drastic as this?_

"_My Lord, she is just a _child_!" Haldir exclaimed. "We cannot deny this girl basic medical treat—!" _

"_Haldir, my word is _final_." Celeborn spat, still not turning. _

"_As is mine." _

_The healer gasped in surprise and bowed low to the ground as the figure approached. Haldir and Rumil ducked their heads and placed their hands on their chests to show respect. The Lady in White strode into the room, her mere presence bringing peace to Haldir's mind. Even the girl seemed to react unconsciously to the Lady's attendance. _

"_We shall harbor this girl." Galadriel stated. "She is of no threat to us." She moved closer to the girl, reaching out and gently moving a strand of hair out of Killeam's face almost as a mother would._

_Celeborn was now walking towards his fellow ruler and wife. "How do you know, Galadriel?" _

_She smiled at the girl. "I have foreseen this girl's coming. There is no evil she brings here." Her hand went to the girl's neck. The Lady's fingers grasped a silver chain and gently pulled, bringing with it a golden ring with a red ruby. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on the girl's head, as if in prayer or as if she were giving a silent blessing. _

_Haldir gasped. That wasn't the Ring of Fire. It couldn't be. Celeborn drew closer to the girl in Haldir's arms and observed the ring in his wife's fingers. _

"_It…cannot be." Celeborn said in shock. "This ring belongs to—." _

"_Mithrandir." Haldir breathed out. He had remembered Mithrandir years ago discussing the fate of Narya when he visited three decades before. Through his eavesdropping, he said that he would give it to a worthy person. He never imagined the wizard giving the ring to a woman, or an elleth for that matter. _

"_Fellow Bearer…" Galadriel mused. "What insanity caused you to journey on your own?"_

"_She went over the mountains." The healer stated. Galadriel turned to face the elf. Again, the elf nearly fell to the ground in praise. "Your Ladyship." _

_The Lady smiled at the healer. "Arise, Rinion." The healer rose, shuddering. "I place this girl in your exceptional care. Look after her well."_

"_Y-Yes, m-my Lady!" He exclaimed. Turning to Haldir, he motioned for the warden to follow him…_

Ever since they had arrived in the healer's wing, the girl lay motionless. Every once in a while, Haldir held her hand, checking for a pulse. The girl seemed barely alive. Rinion assured Haldir that the girl would survive, but he had his doubts. As he sat in his chair, he observed the girl. Rinion was in his medicine lab, working with multiple herbs to create a killer of pain once the girl awoke. It was completely silent besides the girl's and his own breathing.

"What were you thinking?" Haldir mumbled to the girl, fully knowing that she would not answer. "What possessed you to go over the Mountains by yourself?" He thought for a moment, and surprised himself. "Or maybe you weren't alone." His thoughts travelled to Legolas. Had the Prince of Mirkwood been with the girl? Was he alive, or did fate betray him to his death? Maybe the girl was truly alone after all. Maybe this Killeam girl was just an acquaintance of the prince.

Again he looked at the girl. He could not help but question the length of her hair or her disguise. What was the meaning of it? Haldir could not place it. Again, he looked at the masses of white bandages that covered her body. He shook his head. How could something like this happen to a young girl like herself? She had to be at least twenty, maybe a bit older, in elven years. The girl fascinated him because of the air of mystery that surrounded her. All of the unanswered questions bothered him, gnawing on his thoughts and infiltrating his usually peaceful mind. He had to know the answers. There had to be some reason that this girl had not only Narya, but Legolas' friendship. Legolas was never an elf that surrounded himself with female acquaintances.

"That could possibly be why his father is so annoyed with him." Haldir thought out loud. "He has wanted Legolas to marry for centuries…"

In a surge of pity and compassion, Haldir rose from his seat and knelt next to the girl's bed. He clasped one of her cold hands into his warm ones.

Then, something unexpected happened. The girl's eyes fluttered open. Haldir's heart seemed to leap for joy. She was awake and alive! At first she appeared dazed and confused, but after a couple moments she looked to Haldir as if trying to pull a memory from the distant past.

"I…" She said in a raspy voice. "I know you."

Haldir nodded, smiling. "Yes, you know me."

She nodded, finally remembering. "You're that guy who pulled me into the tree away from the orcs."

Haldir was confused by her dialect. What sort of word was 'guy'? "Do you recall what happened to you?" He asked.

The girl looked up as if the answer would come from the ceiling. She frowned. "Only bits and pieces."

"Can you tell me what your name is?"

The girl nodded. "My name is Adoniel."

**

* * *

A/N: And this is the end of POV's with Haldir! I hope you enjoyed that brief change of views! It gives variety and a new outlook. I promise that I'll update as soon as humanly possible. I'm no vampire. I need sleep. **


	28. Mysteries in the Mountains

**Dear Readers, **

**I AM FREE! RESEARCH PAPER AND MY PLAY CAN NO LONGER HOLD ME! I WILL NOT BE TETHERED DOWN BY THE BURDENS OF MULTIPLE SCHOOL PROJECTS! TAKE THAT, TEACHERS! **

**Sorry, I'm a bit excited. **

**I really do hope you enjoy this chapter! It should clear up some confusions about what happened while Adoniel was missing from the Fellowship. Have any comments, questions, thoughts, concerns, feelings? PM me; my inbox is always open! **

**- Bane

* * *

**

**~*26*~**

Adoniel woke up from what seemed like a strange nightmare. Her eyes fluttered open, trying to get used to the light. It seemed unusually bright. She kept squinting, but through her eyelashes she could see a man. When her sight focused a bit more, she noticed his ears were open. He looked…familiar….almost from a dream. He smiled at her, looking relieved. Finally, she remembered him. The details were a bit fuzzy, but she remembered his hair. It looked so much like Legolas's…

"I…" Her voice was incredibly raspy. It was as if she didn't use it…or she used it too much. She didn't know. "I know you."

The man nodded, smiling. "Yes, you know me." Adoniel noticed that his ears were pointed. He was an elf for sure. She remembered trees. Someone had a hold of her waist- her hurt waist- as she flew through the foliage. "You're that guy who pulled me into the tree away from the orcs."

The elf cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Adoniel didn't understand what made him so confused. "Do you recall what happened to you?" He asked.

She furrowed her eyebrows and concentrated. She delved into what she knew in her mind. "Only bits and pieces."

"Can you tell me what your name is?"

She nodded. "My name is Adoniel."

The elf's eyes widened. Adoniel didn't realize that he was holding her hand until he released it and bowed. **"Vanwa Haleth."** _(The Lost Lady)_ He whispered. "I saw your ring, but we did not realize who you were."

"Please, don't." Adoniel croaked as her hand flew to her chest where Narya was still on its chain. "You would do me a greater honor by telling me what _your _name is."

"I am Haldir, my Lady. I am the Warden of Lothlorien and Guard of the Forest."

"Oh!" Adoniel gasped. She had not noticed because of her eyes. "I've se—I mean I've heard of you."

"From where?" Haldir asked.

"Um, Legolas of Mirkwood." She lied. Well, technically she had lied. Legolas had spoken of him _once_.

Haldir's expression darkened. He looked depressed. "Have you seen him of late?"

Her face fell. "I was about to ask the same question."

"When did you see him last?"

Adoniel shook her head. "You wouldn't believe where he was if I told you."

Haldir stood up, walked over to a chair, and dragged it to the side of her bed. Leaning back and crossing his arms, he looked intently at her. "Try me."

She sighed. "Well, it all started at the entrance to the Mines of Moria. We were attacked by the Wat—."

"What would Legolas be doing with a lady friend at the Mines?" Haldir exclaimed.

Adoniel glared. "If you could let me finish, Warden, I could explain everything."

As he settled himself again, she began telling him the story of her journey…

_She remembered being launched into the air by a huge force. There was a loud cracking noise in her chest as she screamed in pain and fear. Adoniel had been flung a good distance above the Walls of Moria. Flailing her arms, she screamed as she fell down towards the edge of the wall. She would either meet her death by hitting the top of the wall, by hitting the wall then falling, or by missing the wall entirely and crashing at the very bottom of the walls. Thinking quickly, she loudly shouted a spell that Gandalf taught her recently. She was not too great at his new magic, but perhaps it would save her. _

_Sure enough, the spell did its job…too well. There was a cushion of air between her and the wall. Once she hit it, she bounced away from the wall's edge, flying ten feet into the air and then hitting the stone head first. Immediately, she blacked out. _

_She awoke again, still on the top of the wall. Holding her chest, she made her way to the edge of the wall where the sun was shining and the Watcher lay sleeping. After mourning the soon to be loss of her mentor and feeling scared through aloneness, she managed to gather the strength and courage to climb over the mountain. She had no other choice. Adoniel did not have enough magical strength to be able to survive another fall off of the mountain. Besides, how could she gain access to the Mines since the gates had collapsed? Gathering her few belongings which miraculously survived the fall, she made her way across the mountain. _

_After a day, she had travelled only a short distance. Depression had seized her as did the cold. Night on the mountain was harsh. The wind blew with no mercy at Adoniel's body, freezing her through her light clothing and her face mask, giving her the chills. In order to keep herself slightly warm, she burned over half of her arrows. She felt guilty about wasting weaponry, but it was necessary. The entire night she stayed awake. She knew that if she were to fall asleep, she might never awaken…_

_Day Two: more walking. Adoniel's legs were beginning to ache. Her right leg had been twisted in the snow, causing her to limp. There was no way she would make it off of the mountain in four days. That was the time span she had to meet the Fellowship at the end of Moria. Again, despair filled her. _

_Night had fallen for the second time. Adoniel burned the last of her arrows, a mistake which she thought would cost her later. As she shivered in front of her fire, she saw a man in the distance. She called out to him, but he never moved. He beckoned to her, leaving her alone again. Forsaking the comfort of the fire, she pursued the man, calling after him continuously until her voice was lost. Coughing, she finally collapsed into the snow, convinced that she was mentally insane and that her death was close. As fell into sleep, which she thought she would never wake up from, a warm cloak was wrapped around her. _

_To her surprise, she awoke to birds chirping. Sitting up, she looked around. Everything looked bright and white, but there were some details. _I'm dead, _she thought to herself. _There is no way I could be off of the mountain. _She looked to her left. Lo and behold, the perilous mountain lay at her side, it's worries and danger far from her. Rising, Adoniel attempted to stand, but her legs were tangled in cloth. After unraveling the cloth, she stood and examined it. It was a cloak. She was not insane…but she was cold. Wrapping the cloak around herself, she started walking towards a forest she assumed was Lothlorien. It was still morning, so she figured she had time before the sun set. Optimism turned to panic when she was assaulted from behind. An orc had grabbed her by the arm. She pulled with all of her might and cried out in pain when she heard a pop in her shoulder. With her other arm, she managed to grab one of her knives and stick it in the orc's chest. The orc growled at her menacingly before crumpling to the ground, dead. She sighed in relief, but her relief did not last. Dread filled her when she saw a host of orcs running towards her. Limping and holding her arm to herself, she ran towards the forest. She was thankful that the orcs were slow. When she delved into the forest, she tripped multiple times. The orcs were steadily gaining, and she knew that they would eventually catch up with her, but much to her surprise there were orcs who fell behind her. She managed to look back once to see arrows sticking out of their bodies. _Where did they come from? _She could hear the orcs directing their attention to something else. Thanking the invisible aid, she continued running until something swooped her up off of the ground. Her head ached and the injuries in her chest worsened as the man who helped her wrapped his arm around her waist to hull her into a tree. Slowly and steadily, she blacked out once more… _

"And that's that." Adoniel said. "There's the whole story."

Haldir seemed impressed, but looked concerned. "Did you recognize the man on the mountain, or were you just hallucinating?"

She defended her mental state. "I saw him! I know he was there! The cloak…" She stopped. The cloak had fallen off of her back as she was running. "The cloak is somewhere outside the forest. As for the man's identity… I have no clue. He looked almost as old as I am, possibly older."

At that moment, a man rushed into the room. He gasped when he saw that Adoniel was awake. Placing his box of herbs down on a table, he rushed to her. He placed his hand on her forehead, he felt the her temperature. Adoniel had no idea who the man was. "Um, excuse me.."

"Hush, child!" The elf demanded. "I am trying to help you! Now, lay back down, you are going to hurt yourself!"

Adoniel had been sitting up in her bed, but she was forced back down with a gentle push from the man. She looked at Haldir questioningly.

Haldir laughed. "This is Rinion, the most skilled healer in all of Caras Galadhon."

"I wouldn't say I'm _that _skilled." Rinion blushed. He came back to Adoniel, checking the bandages that covered her stomach, chest, arm, and leg. Nodding to himself as he made notes on a piece of parchment. He held his hand in front of her face. "Can you see my hand?"

"Yes, but it's white and blurry." She admitted.

Rinion sighed. "Just what I thought. You've been blinded by the snow."

"What?" Adoniel exclaimed.

"It happens often with mountain travelers. Snow is such a brilliant white that if one looks at it for an extended period of time, especially if the sun is shining, they can attain blindness." He put his hand on her head, reassuring her. "Don't worry, my dear, you were not affected too much. This will be temporary. Now, I must be off again!" He said as he rushed out of the room.

Adoniel cocked her eyebrow. "Does he always do that?"

"Yes." Haldir stated without giving a moment's thought. Adoniel laughed at Haldir's expression of annoyance. They heard another knock at the room's door. "What is it now?" Haldir asked, growling in frustration.

A soldier came quickly into the room. He bowed to Haldir and gestured to Adoniel. "Forgive me, guest of the Lady." He then directed his attention to Haldir and whispered. "All of the orcs that had infiltrated the borders this morning are deceased."

"This is good news. Well done."

"Thank you, Warden." The soldier said. "But I am afraid we have another threat. Another band has entered the forest. We require your aid."

Haldir looked grim. **"Amin elea. Amin tullien."** _(I see. I am coming.)_ He turned to Adoniel. "Go to sleep, Adoniel. You have been through much. Rest now."

Adoniel did not have to be asked twice. The pillows were soft and were slowly making her drowsy. Sleep soon took her.

**

* * *

A/N: And all is explained...for the most part. Who is the stranger? Who is this new threat? Orcs? Something else? Be prepared for the next chapter! **


	29. Together and Alone at Last

**Dear Readers, **

**Tada! I am back with another chapter! Ladies and gentlemen, we are reaching the end. This is the third last chapter of the first installment of the Bearer Trilogy! Thank you to all who have been reviewing and reading! You guys are the best! **

**I am here to tell you two things: **

**1. On my profile page towards the bottom where I have my book lists, there is a link to where a fellow author made a banner for my story! Click it to see the awesomeness! Also, if you want to make fan pictures, banners, trailers, and stuff for any of my stories, totally go for it! Which leads to...**

**2. I am creating a website! This is not only to publicize my stories, but to advertise other author's stories (who ask me), for fan pictures and such, and for blogging about books and movies (such as the HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS MOVIE COMING OUT THIS FRIDAY FOR AMERICA!) As soon as I finish the artwork and stuff (and after I obtain the rights), the website will be fully operational! **

**Please read and review! Remember, any questions and such you can PM to me. My inbox is always open! **

**- Bane

* * *

**

**~*27*~**

"She's slowly stabilizing. Her journey was not the easiest."

Adoniel knew she was awake, yet her body would not move. She was so physically drained that she could not move, yet her mind was not dormant. Remaining still and pretending to sleep, which was not an issue, she listened to the conversation.

"How many leagues did she travel?"

"A journey from the Gates of Moria to the edge of the Forest of Lorien would be about one hundred leagues as a bird flies."

"One hundred leagues by herself? What was she thinking?" Adoniel felt a pair of hands clasp her bandaged hand. They were warm and gentle. "Oh, Adoniel." The voice whispered. "If only you were awake. Oh, the things I would say…if I only had courage."

"_You_ lack courage?" Adoniel recognized the voice as Haldir's. "The fearless Prince of Mirkwood is a coward? Now _this_ is something new…"

_Legolas? _Adoniel's stomach twisted into knots. She felt butterflies in her chest. Mentally scolding herself, she pushed away the want to jump up and hug him. Her condition would not allow. All she could think was: _he's alive. He's alive. He's alive! They're alive! _

"Haldir, every man is fearful of something." Legolas stated.

Haldir chuckled. "That is not what you informed me of when we were young, **melon nin.**" _(my friend)_

Legolas sighed. Adoniel shivered slightly as she felt him brush hair out of her face. "How can such a simple statement be so difficult to say? It's such a tiny phrase, yet it carries so much weight. Its meaning is such a great burden that it cannot be misused."

There was a temporary silence. Adoniel almost forgot to breathe. _Is…is this leading to where I think it is? _She asked herself.

"You love the girl?" Haldir said. It did not sound like a question.

Legolas whispered longingly. "I do."

Adoniel's stomach was no longer twisted, but flipping over and over again. If she could have smiled, she would have. After his indirect confession of love, she realized…she loved him. Even if he had been a jerk, he was always there. He was more than just a friend or a brother. He was more than that. She had never had an overwhelming want to kiss someone until that moment. After feeling a soft touch of his lips on her hand, her heart burst with happiness.

"**Esta, **Adoniel**.**" _(Rest.) _He said, and as soon as he let go of her hand he was gone.

She wanted to yell after him. She wanted to run into his arms just to tell him everything was okay. She wanted him to yell at her for being so stupid as to cross a mountain because…because she wanted to see him one last time. Adoniel admitted that the memory of Legoals was the one thing that kept her alive, that kept her moving, that kept her strong. How could she be so stupid not to realize it sooner?

Adoniel fought hard to be able to move. She finally was able to awake from her slumber. Haldir was standing in the doorway. He looked outside the room, staring off into the distance as if thinking of something far off. When she rose to a sitting position, he finally spoke, but kept staring.

"How much did you hear?"

Adoniel froze. How did he know? She attempted to lie to him. "**Amin n'sinta mani—.**" _(I don't know what—)_

"Adoniel, I have been trained to notice even the smallest of details. You were awake."

"Haldir, I—."

"Adoniel," Haldir was getting impatient and he spoke roughly. "Tell me what you heard." His behavior stunned Adoniel. She was almost afraid to speak to him. He finally broke his gaze and glanced at Adoniel, who was almost trembling from the severity in his voice. Walking towards her, he came to her side, kneeling next to be bed. "Forgive me for my rashness. I did not mean to alarm you. Legolas is one of my dearest friends and I do not wish for any harm, especially through love, to come to him."

Adoniel slumped back down on the bed and told him everything she heard. With that, she told him every feeling that she felt. He was a bit alarmed by her truthfulness and especially by her willingness to open her feelings. Haldir appeared very awkward by the time she finished her story.

"My guess is that the feelings are mutual, then?" Haldir asked, allowing a small smile.

"I love him." Adoniel said. The words rolled off of her tongue so easily and tickled her lips. It felt so wonderful. "I love him."

"Do you feel well?" The Warden asked. Adoniel nodded her head. She felt better than ever. Haldir took her hand and helped her to stand. Taking a hold of both of her hands, he looked her straight in the eyes. "Go. Find him and tell him exactly how you feel. There is no doubt in my mind that you love has taken the both of you. I believe you are the one woman he can look to in his life for guidance and love."

Adoniel embraced the Warden, who hesitantly hugged her back. "**Hannon** **lle.**" _(Thank you) _ She whispered and ran to find the man she loved.

Ducking out of the way of several guards (Their numbers around Caras Galadhon had increased since the orc attack.), Adoniel made her way to the bottom levels of the flets. Haldir said that her friends, and especially Legolas, would be down on the lower elevations. There would be temporary stabs of pain in random areas of her body, but she ignored them. Her friends were down there.

She noticed the Fellowship laying underneath the roots of trees, resting their tired bodies. Adoniel quickly hid herself behind brush. Sam was nearly asleep, leaning against Gimli who was smoking his pipe. Sleep had already claimed Frodo. The three looked so tired. The journey had taken a toll on Aragorn. He looked more worn, older even, but there was a new sense of leadership about him. Adoniel smiled. It was the dawning of a transition from Ranger to royalty. Much to her disappointment, Legolas was not present. It dawned on her that Boromir was not present either, which concerned her greatly. Pippin and Merry were having a conversation as they tended a fire with sausage popping grease at them.

"I'm telling you, Merry." Pippin said in a sad tone. "I believe I am going mad. I keep seeing the both of them."

"Come off it, Pip." Merry responded. "There's no such thing as ghosts and spirits. Besides, both of them are dead."

Pippin shook his head. "Not from what I heard. Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir went to see the Lady. She said something about Adoniel being alive."

"I doubt it."

Adoniel took a deep breath and stepped out of her hiding place. They didn't notice her at first, but as she drew closer they looked at her curiously, as if they were testing their sanities.

"I told you I was crazy!" Pippin cried out. "There she is now!"

Aragorn shook his head. "I don't think…"

Adoniel didn't know what to say. She stopped walking when she was in front of them. Shyly, she looked down at her feet and then again up at her friends.

"…I…I…" Adoniel's eyes welled up with tears. "I'm…sorry."

Gimli looked up from his pipe and saw her. Upon realizing he was not seeing an apparition, he leapt into the air (scaring Frodo and Sam in the process), and raced towards Adoniel. At first he just seemed to be running, but Adoniel soon realized he had something else in mind. He ducked his head and tackled her to the ground. She hissed in pain, glaring at Gimli. "What was that for?"

Gimli nodded, smiling. "Yep, she's real." After helping her up, she was again greeted with another physical injury. A great, dwarf-sized punch was planted into the side of her arm.

Rubbing her arm, Adoniel exclaimed. "What's the big idea? Stop hitting me!"

"That, Laddie, was for leaving me alone with a pointy-eared, love sick elf." He then grabbed her around the middle in a hug, lifting her slightly off of the ground. "And this is for coming back alive, you reckless girl!"

"SON OF A— GIMLI, PUT ME DOWN! THAT _HURTS_!"

She was soon released and met by her other friends. Pippin and Merry replayed the entire journey through Moria, just as she remembered from her readings. They left out Gandalf's death, which brought her relief. She had just been able to stabilize herself before Moria…she didn't want to go through the emotional pain again just yet. Frodo gave her a small smile, which was all that Adoniel needed from him. Sam, after commenting that slight breeze could blow her away because of how small she was, offered her a piece of a biscuit that he had baked before her arrival. She declined and then asked. "Where are Boromir and Legolas?"

Aragorn, who before was full of bliss, grimaced. He walked forward, going deep into the wooded area. Adoniel stood awkwardly, not knowing whether to follow until he called out. **"Khila amin."** _(Follow me.)_ With a slight bounce in her step, she followed the Ranger. It wasn't until they were a good distance away from the Fellowship that Aragorn stopped and turned to face Adoniel. She cocked her eyebrow in confusion.

**"Mani na ta?"** _(What is it?)_

Aragorn looked up above, as if for some heavenly guidance, before he began speaking. "Boromir is not himself."

"What do you mean?" The young wizard asked. She knew what was coming, although she did not wish to hear it.

"The man talks to himself." Aragorn whispered. "It is almost as if he has a…conspirator. It is the manner in which he speaks to himself that worries me. It is in harsh tones. I worry for him, but mostly for you and Frodo."

She backed away from him a step. "Why me?"

"He still appears to be power-hungry."

"And I thought he was getting better…" Adoniel whispered.

"I believe that the time away from you has taken a toll on him." Aragorn said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "He just needs time to think, I believe. Please, just promise me one thing." Adoniel nodded in agreement. "Do not _ever _go somewhere on your own."

"Aragorn, are you saying I can't hold my own against—?"

"I do not doubt your abilities, Adoniel, especially after what you have been through. It is _him _that I do not trust."

"…Boromir couldn't…" Adoniel's voice grew quiet. "You're afraid he might do something to me."

"Again."

Adoniel was quiet. _Would Boromir really hurt me? _Yes, he had physically hurt her in the past, but that was then and this was now. He was a changed man. _Right? _She looked into the eyes of the Ranger for an answer, but his expression told her nothing.

"Promise me, please." The Ranger pleaded.

Adoniel nodded. "I promise."

"Thank you." Aragorn said. He then instructed her. "If you follow the path to the right, it will take you to Boromir. If you wish to speak to him, then I will accompany you. If you wish to speak to Legolas, take the path to the left."

"**Hannon lle, Elessar.**" _(Thank you, Aragorn.)_ She said, as she sprinted to follow the road Legoalas had trod on before.

She followed the path. After a pain stabbed her side, she slowed. The path was darker than she expected. There was a light ahead that grew brighter as she drew closer. Excitement grew in her as well once she stepped into the clearing. Legolas was standing near the edge of a flet. His back was to her, but she could see that his arms were crossed. She recognized this pose of his to be one of reflection or of intense thought.

Adoniel took a deep breath before she spoke. **"Amin tamen utue te."** _(I finally found you.)_ Her voice shook from her emotion.

Legolas turned around quickly. An expression of woe was replaced with one of pure delight as he raced towards her. Adoniel grinned from ear to ear and walked gingerly towards him. As soon as he was close enough, he held her in his arms and twirled her around in a circle. He obviously forgot about her injuries, but she didn't mind. He was with her, and that was all she wanted. When he finally put her down, he held her close to him, his breath shaky. She embraced him, putting her head against his chest and hearing his heart beating quickly.

"**Lle tyava quel?"** _(Do you feel well?)_ He asked, his words wavering.

"**Mae."** _(Yes.) _

Legolas pulled her even closer to him, hugging her tightly. "I thought I lost you."

"I thought so as well."

They held each other amidst tall trees of Lorien. Every sight and sound was ignored by Adoniel. Legolas was her only concern. After a time, they separated. Legolas looked around as if nothing happened. His face was a bright red. Adoniel could also feel herself blushing.

"**Amin merna quen." **_(I wish to speak.)_ Legolas stated. Adoniel nodded for him to continue. Taking her hands (which caused Adoniel's heart to drop to her stomach), Legolas continued. "Lady Adoniel…I…I…" He swallowed, and as if he swallowed his cowardice, he said in a loud voice. "**Amin mela lle**, Adoniel. I cannot express—." _(I love you)_.

Adoniel silenced him with a kiss. She had never kissed a boy in her life until that moment. It was the best sensation in the world. Legolas did not fight away the kiss; he eagerly kissed her back. His lips were soft and smooth against hers. In her moment of bliss, she did not notice a figure watching from the brush. Silently, the figure slipped into the shadows back into the shadows, leaving the two lovers alone again.

**

* * *

N/A: If you haven't noticed, my skill at writing romantic parts in stories sucks, but now that Legolas and Adoniel are together, you guys can rest a bit. BUT...DUN DUN DUNNNN! Who is the mysterious figure in the bushes? Why is he creeping? What will happen next? Check out the next chapter to find out!**


	30. Forward Towards Despair and Hope

**Dear Readers,**

**It is with a bittersweet feeling in my heart that I inform you that this is the last, and longest chapter of the Bearer of Narya. This is my first complete story on fan fiction and, let me tell you, it has been a pleasure writing it for you. It has taken me almost six months to complete, but I do believe that it was time well spent (even if my grades did suffer a bit). **

**I would like to say a couple of thank yous: **

**First, to viewers and readers like you- Because of your readings and reviews, I have loved writing this story. Your comments have made my day and inspired me. A special thank you to religious reviewers, such as restoringthehistory, mynameistoolong, aralinn, jenjogreenleaf, naruvamp, peridot moon, lady dorothy, wishing on my star, and many more. Thank you so much! **

**To Merlin's Ward- The author who messaged me many times with questions and suggestions. You have truly been a great friend to me for helping me so much.**

**To Karm Starkiller- My Lord of the Rings expert who guided me often with new knowledge. Thank you so much for your guidance. **

**To My Silver Gaurdian- The author who helped me with this last installment. I thank you greatly. **

**To Quill and Parchment- I have no idea if you have read my story, but thanks to your Practical Guide (unfortunately read AFTER publishing this story), you have guided Adoniel's progression. Thank you so much. **

**To Creative Writing Girl 13- The author who took it upon herself to create a banner for my story. Thank you for your time and effort. It looks fabulous! **

**and last, but definitely not least**

**To Hunter Artemis- My Sunkist provider when writing at three in the morning, my personal instigator (I will kill you if you do not update type of instigation), my "constructive criticism", my confider, my 'gasp, no way" girl, and my best friend. It has been a pleasure confiding in you. THE FIRST ONE DONE! *inside joke alert* RAPIST! **

**Again, thank you to all. I truly enjoy your reviews and your presences on this website. **

**Keep reading alive! **

**- Bane of Princes

* * *

**

**~*28*~**

_"You are selfish. You are selfish and you always will be." _

Adoniel shuddered. She recalled moments back in Lothlorien with sadness. Finding her friends and reuniting with them brought great joy to her, but a certain encounter left her dismal.

"What troubles you, **meleth**?" _(love, used as a name here)_ Legolas inquired. He was paddling a small canoe down the Anduin River. Because he was sitting in the back of the boat, he could see her in the middle of the boat being consumed in her own thoughts.

Adoniel sighed. "Nothing." She forced a small smile. "I'm just thinking."

She faced forward now, resting her chin on her bent knees. It took only one night in Lothlorien to destroy, make stronger, and to create friendships. The destruction of a friendship is what killed her…

_Adoniel left Legolas alone after their meeting to meet back with Haldir. Legolas wanted to be left to clear his mind. She couldn't help but smile as she almost skipped away from the clearing. When she had arrived back to where Aragorn had taken leave from her, there was a person waiting for her. His back was turned. When he turned, Adoniel grinned. _

_ "Boromir." She whispered happily. Her joy was suddenly replaced with worry. Boromir did not have the regular smirk that he had always had around her. The brotherly presence that he had before was lost. What was left in its place was anger and confusion. _

_ "What _possessed _you to leave us?" He asked. There was a moment of silence as Adoniel processed what he had said. Did he really think that she left the Fellowship on purpose? Before she could answer, he continued. "Did you think that we did not need you, that Gandalf did not need you? It was because you left that he is now dead in the depths of Moria!" _

_ Adoniel's mouth gaped open in shock. She had wished to discuss Gandalf's death, but not in a manner such as this. "Boromir…" _

_ "How does it feel," Boromir asked, his voice rising in volume. "To know that you sent the man to his doom? You saw what would happen, yet you gave no warning like a shepherd would lead his lamb to the slaughter!" _

_ Adoniel tried to speak again, tears forming in her eyes. "Boromir, if—." _

_ "You saw there was no hope for our survival and because of this you left us to save yourself!" The Steward's son exclaimed. _

_ "Boromir!" Adoniel shouted, her voice choked by sobs. "I had no choice! I was thrown into the air by that…thing! You _saw _that!" She took a minute to collect herself. Boromir glared angrily at the ground. "Even if I had been able to go with you into the Mines, I would not have stopped his death. I love my mentor, but if I had allowed him to live, the future as we know it would be destroyed. I would have allowed his death to save us!" _

_ Boromir shook his head. "You selfish witch." He spat. "You used Gandalf's death to attain benefits? You are selfish. You are selfish and you always will be." Without another word, Boromir walked away towards a grove of trees, leaving Adoniel crying softly in the clearing. _

She attempted to sleep that night, but found that it did not come easily. Their meeting still caused her distress. When she woke up the next morning to leave Lothlorien and bid farewell to Galadriel, Celeborn, Haldir, Rumil, and Rinion goodbye, he never looked at her. Their eyes never met. What was festering in his heart? Adoniel didn't want to admit that the Ring was taking him over. She knew that the time was coming, but was she being selfish about something?

The Fellowship finally rested on the banks of the Anduin River, waiting for food to be heated and prepared. Now that it was midday, they rested on the shore near where the river fell off of a cliff into a waterfall.

Most of the Fellowship rested around the fire. As for Adoniel, she was restless. She felt a constant need to move, which led her to almost accidentally interrupt a conversation between Boromir and Aragorn. She had almost walked straight onto the shore where they were obviously arguing. Instead of walking away, Adoniel stayed. She cursed herself for her curiosity, but continued to listen and watch…

"…safer road is Minas Tirith. You know this. From there we can regroup… strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

It was Boromir's voice. Adoniel's heart pounded against her chest, for his voice had taken on a rough tone. She peered at them from behind a tree and saw the two men. Boromir's arms were at his sides, his fists clenched in frustration. Aragorn had his arms crossed almost defensively, but in a calm manner. A look in his eyes told Adoniel that Aragorn wasn't very happy about the conversation

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." Aragorn said.

Boromir's irritation grew. "You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people?" When Aragorn did not reply, he continued. "Yes," He admitted. "There is weakness. There is frailty, but there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." Aragorn turned away from Boromir, but he grabbed the Ranger's arm and forced him to look him straight in his eyes. "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows! Scared of who you are, what you are!"

Aragorn ripped his arm away from Boromir. He glared at the Steward's son with a look of pure hatred. "I will _never _lead Frodo or Adoniel within a hundred leagues of your city."

Boromir also glared at Aragorn. There was a moment of silence. Adoniel was afraid to breathe. It was soon broken when Boromir spoke. "I will search for firewood." He growled. The Steward's son began stomping towards her location. Adoniel pressed herself against the tree, hoping that Boromir would not notice her. The man was obviously too occupied with muttering to himself to notice her existence. She sighed in relief. Hoping to speak to Aragorn alone, she was about to walk into the clearing, but found that Legolas had beaten her to the Ranger. She remained hidden and looked on.

"We should leave." Legolas said, his voice low. "Now." A hand laid on a sword on his side. The elf's hand grasped the hilt so hard that his knuckles turned white.

Aragorn shook his head. "No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

Legolas looked into the woods. Adoniel hid behind the trunk of the tree once more, gasping in alarm because he almost saw her. He grimaced. "It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near…I can feel it."

_I hope that 'shadow and threat' thing isn't me he's talking about. _Adoniel thought. Just then, small footsteps could be heard at her side. Merry appeared from the side, huffing and puffing, and stopped in front of Aragorn and Legolas.

"Frodo…Frodo is…missing!" He panted, putting his hands on his knees. "We cannot find him! Lord Boromir is gone as well!"

Adoniel's eyes widened. There was only one explanation. He was trying to take the Ring from Frodo. Grabbing her staff from her side, she quickly ran up the hill as she heard shouts from Aragorn and Legolas behind her.

She ran farther up the hill, scanning the leafy landscape for any signs of Frodo. Soon, she found a marker. Only a hobbit could make a footprint. Even orcs had some kind of shoe. Adoniel sprinted ahead again, hoping that she would find him before it was too late. After a few steps, she heard voices. Their volume was intensifying, meaning that they were in some kind of argument. She pushed herself physically to find her friend, to save Frodo. When she reached a head of a statue which was decapitated long ago, she found them. Frodo was bravely confronting Boromir, but slight quivers in the hobbit's movements gave away his fear. Neither of them noticed her presence as she drew closer.

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" Boromir shouted, throwing the logs of wood to the ground angrily. He then held his hand outward towards Frodo. "If you would but lend me the Ring…"

"No." Frodo took a step back.

Boromir also took a step forward. "Why do you recoil? I am no thief."

"You're not acting like yourself." Adoniel said, guarding Frodo with a single hand while keeping her other hand firmly on her staff. Frodo gasped in alarm at Adoniel's sudden arrival. The elleth looked at Boromir with frustration. Aragorn was right. Boromir was worse than she realized. "Leave him alone, Boromir. The Ring is of no use to you. There are other ways—."

"There is no other way." Boromir scowled. Adoniel gasped. His eyes almost seemed to darken. He looked maniacal.

"There's always another way!" Adoniel exclaimed. "Our Fellowship is taking great chances to save what hope we have!"

"What _chance_ do you think you have?" Boromir shouted. "They will find you, both of you! They will take the Rings and you will both beg for death before the end!" Boromir took more steps towards them.

Adoniel whispered to Frodo, her voice stuttering slightly. "Go back to the camp. Get Aragorn."

Frodo nodded. As the hobbit walked away, Boromir started running towards the both of them. "You fools!" He spat. Adoniel sprinted after Frodo, knowing well that Boromir was a faster runner.

"Run!" Adoniel shouted at the hobbit. She turned around and held out her staff to defend her friend, but her delayed reaction turned her attempt into an utter failure. It took a strong push from him to knock Adoniel halfway down the hill. She struggled to pull herself up. Frantically, she picked up her staff that had fallen at her side and ran back up the knoll. All the while, Boromir yelled at Frodo and wrestled for the Ring.

"It is not yours, save by unhappy chance. It could have been mine! It should be mine! Give it to me!"

Frodo was obviously losing the battle with Boromir. The man had a great advantage as he attempted to pry the Ring from Frodo's hands. The hobbit wouldn't be able to hold on for long. He needed a distraction, and Adoniel had the perfect plan. As she ran up the hill, slowly closing the gap between herself and the fighters, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"YOUR FATHER IS A LOW LIFE BASTARD!"

The short second that Boromir flinched to look up at Adoniel allowed Frodo to put the Ring on his finger and disappear. Boromir looked down at the empty space between him and the ground, wondering where Frodo disappeared. When he received a blow to the back, he fell forward. Adoniel followed the movement of leaves with her eyes. "Run, Frodo!" She yelled.

"You." Boromir growled as he lifted himself from the ground. Adoniel had little time to react as he grabbed her staff, ripping it out of her hand. With little effort, he threw it thirty feet up the hill. With leaves sticking out of his hair, he looked menacing. Adoniel didn't know what to do. She had no other protection except for…

"Narya." She said to herself, not taking her eyes of Boromir, who was slowly recuperating. Taking the ring off of its chain, Adoniel slipped the band onto her finger and pointed her arm towards Boromir. "**Estel.**" _(Hope)_ She whispered, panting from running. She thought of every moment they had together. _Sitting by the fire while telling jokes. Boromir teaching her how to fight with a sword. Adoniel showing him different tricks that she learned from Gandalf._ Praying silently to herself, she wished that giving Boromir hope for his people would clear his mind of the evil thoughts that clouded him.

It didn't work the way she wanted it to. In fact, it did the opposite.

A darker look crossed the Steward's son's face. He smiled, but it wasn't the warm smile that Adoniel usually received. It was full of malice. Sprinting towards her with unnatural speed, Boromir surprised her. He attempted to grab at her, but she barely ducked under his reaching arms. When she ran down the hill again, he tackled her legs and brought her to the ground. After using her as leverage, he stood and then grabbed her by the hair, wrenching her off the ground. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, trying to pull his hands off of her hair, but to no avail. Adoniel never imagined herself to be screaming for help like a damsel in distress, but seeing as she had no hope left otherwise, she screamed as loudly as possible.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU WORTHLESS—!"

Adoniel yelped when Boromir pulled at her hair even more. She gasped in fear as she heard a metallic sound, followed by the cold touch of his blade against her throat. Boromir hissed in her ear. "If neither you nor Frodo will help me willingly, I _will _use force." He jerked her upwards until she was standing. "My people's fate will not be decided by a worthless girl's refusal to help innocent—AGH!"

Boromir's tirade was interrupted when Adoniel's hand was shoved into his face. The finger that held Narya was burning his skin. A sickening odor filled the air as he screamed in pain. Adoniel was thrown to the side, her face planted into the leaves. The air was forced out of her lungs. She had almost gotten up when she felt the tip of a sword at the back of her neck. Adoniel froze. He wouldn't _kill _her…would he?

"I am…tired…of your refusals. You…leave me…no choice." Boromir said, panting. "I will rip…the Ring out of…your cold…dead…fingers." Adoniel managed to turn over. He was holding a hand to the area above his eyebrow. The young wizard was at a loss for words. She couldn't think straight. As if to mock her, Gilraen's advice came back to her: _Be careful giving the gifts of hope and trust. Many utilize them for the wrong reasons. _Aragorn's mother was trying to warn her about Boromir. The Steward's song let go of his face, revealing a long burning scar, and raised his sword above his head. He was going to deliver the final blow…but suddenly stopped. His unusual behavior change puzzled Adoniel, but what happened next moved her to tears of relief and compassion.

Boromir dropped his sword. It clattered to the ground, rustling leaves and hitting branches. He sunk to the ground…and cried. The Steward's son held his hands in front of him, viewing them as if they were stained with the blood of innocents. He seemed almost disgusted by them.

"What…what have I done?"

Adoniel's vision blurred as she began to cry with him. She came close to death because of her friend. What was even worse was that it was not because of his normal self. Driven by desperation and the temptation of both Rings, it brought the man into madness. Adoniel managed to crawl over to him. Reaching out her hand, she was going to heal the scar she gave him. Her hand was batted away.

"Leave it!" Boromir cried out. "I deserve the mark of a fiend! I am a monster, an attempted thief, a…murderer!" He buried his face in his hands. "I almost killed you for a foolish ring! How weak I am, to be tempted by a foul piece of metal!"

She was about to console him, but grunting noises stopped her. _No. _She thought. _Not now. _Standing up quickly, she looked down the hill. It took her a moment to clear her eyes from the tears that obscured her vision, but once she regained her sight a certain terror arose within her. At least twenty uruk-hai were climbing up the hill towards them. Out of the many nightmares that had been seen in her dreams, this was the one she feared most. Adoniel quickly pulled her hood over her head, pulled up her face mask, and grabbed Boromir's arm, lifting him to his feet.

"Boromir, we have to run!" She cried, running up the hill. After catching sight of the giant orcs, he ran up the hill after her. Adoniel fished her staff out of the leaves in which Boromir tossed them into and placed the sharp metal fixture on the end. She took a step forward and stumbled. Looking back, she gasped in alarm. It was a skeleton of a soldier. On his person were a bow and a half a quiver full of arrows. Boromir ripped the weapons off of the dead man and shoved them into Adoniel's arms. She dropped them.

Boromir looked at her in surprise. "What the devil are you doing? You can use those!"

Adoniel grimaced at them, debating whether she wanted to pick them up. "They were on a dead guy!"

"Women." Boromir growled.

Twisting her face in disgust, she then donned the quiver and strung the bow. Soon she was shooting arrows at a great speed. Many of them flew across the ocean of leaves before it embedded itself into the chests of many uruks. She fired more arrows, but the uruk army just seemed to multiply.

"We must change our position!" Boromir exclaimed. "They are gaining on us!" He ran down the other side of the hill, heading towards ruins of old watch places. Adoniel followed him, shooting behind her at trailing uruks when possible. After dodging through the ruins, they made it to the bottom. Running across a ravine, the uruks had their attention turned to something else. Adoniel gasped when she caught sight of what they were looking towards. Merry and Pippin were waving their arms and screaming to get their attention.

"Idiots!" Adoniel shouted and notched more arrows. Boromir tackled and killed an uruk. The numbers of the enemy increased. Adoniel was running out of arrows and Boromir couldn't hold them off much longer. She ran to Merry and Pippin and shoved them farther downhill. It took only one glance at Boromir to give him a silent message. _We need help. _They ran together while Boromir scrambled to get his horn from his side. Once he brought it to his lips, he let out three clear blasts. The sound rang through the trees. She hoped that someone would hear their call for help before it was too late.

Boromir blew the horn whenever he could. Adoniel used her staff, swiping at enemy's and knocking them senseless. Although the weapon was effective, it slowly made her palms raw. Splinters were digging into her skin and rashes were causing her pain.

"Killeam!" Pippin cried. He ran to her, giving up his and Merry's swords. Merry was already picking up large stones and throwing them, quite accurately, at uruks. She thanked him and used the two swords more like daggers as Legolas had done. When she reentered the battle, her blood turned cold. At the top of the hill was an all too familiar figure. In his hands were a bow and arrow, and he was notching it. _Boromir. _

This, besides Gandalf's death, was a moment that she feared. Unless she did something, Boromir, Son of Denethor, would die.

_The ultimate test lies ahead. Be willing to suffer the consequences of your decision when the time comes. _

_Should I let Boromir die?_ She moved towards Boromir, helping him hack at uruks. _The rebellion would win the War of the Ring if he died._ She decapitated an uruk, almost vomiting from the sight. _But if he lives, Denethor wouldn't go mad. There would be so many benefits to his survival._ She saw the archer string his bow. Disregarding all rational thoughts, she ran towards him, slicing any uruk that stood in her way. _Screw the consequences. I will not lose another friend. We were going to win this war without Boromir, but we can sure as hell win it with him. _

As the archer let the arrow loose, Adoniel shouted at Boromir. "BOROMIR, DUCK!" Boromir immediately ducked and the arrow imbedded itself into the tree behind him. Adoniel gave a sigh of relief.

As soon as she reached the archer, she smashed her sword against his bow, slicing the weapon in half. The uruk snarled and reached for his sword. "**Pa-gog dajal.**" _(_Black Speech_, Stupid Boy/Adolescent)_ He unsheathed his other weapon and advanced towards her. **"Prasog ak Lurtz."** _(Blach Speech, Die/Decay by Lurtz['s hand])_ Raising the sword above his head, he swung it at Adoniel's head. She parried the blow and the fight began.

Lurtz used many heavy attacks against her. He wasn't one for defense, but he used his speed to attack her blow after blow. Adoniel had to continuously back away from him to prevent herself from being overcome. Every once in a while, he would leave spaces open in which she attacked him. Usually the areas of attack were his wrists and fingers, which slowed down his assaults. With each blow, however, Adoniel weakened. He used so much strength in his attacks that her strength weakened. Lurtz noticed this and put all of his strength into one last attack. He swiped his sword horizontally, hitting Merry's sword out of her hand. She gasped in alarm, backing up more, but tripped over the dead body of one of Lurtz's comrades. Lurtz smiled and raised his sword above his head. Adoniel closed her eyes and waited for her death. It never came.

Lurtz yelped in pain. Adoniel opened her eyes to see an arrow sticking out from his shoulder. She looked up the hill in alarm at Legolas, who was stringing his bow for another shot. Adoniel rose from the ground and scrambled for her sword as Lurtz reached to his side. The young wizard was too late to react, for by the time she rose to attack Lurtz had already taken out a dagger and thrown it at Legolas. Adoniel shouted to Legolas, trying to warn him of the oncoming threat.

She was too late.

The dagger embedded itself into the prince's shoulder. He gasped aloud in pain, his hands flying to the wound. As Lurtz advanced towards the fallen elf, Adoniel ran towards him. She was filled with rage. A red haze filled her vision as she came upon the uruk. Lurtz had little time to react as her blade entered his chest. The uruk grunted in pain and glared at Adoniel, which only encouraged her to plunge the sword deeper into his chest, slicing through his heart. Lurtz coughed blood and glared at her one last time before falling to the ground, dead.

"Legolas!" She cried, running towards her fallen friend. His breaths were ragged and unsteady. He coughed, bringing sprays of blood. Adoniel ignored this and took his hand firmly. She took her other hand and put it to his face, comfortingly. "It's going to be alright. I promise."

Legolas coughed once more. Shaking, he pointed downhill towards Boromir. "Help…him…you silly girl."

Adoniel was about to rise when Gimli and Aragorn raced past the two.

"Help Leoglas!" Aragorn shouted. "We will take care of the uruks!"

"BEASTS OF THE SHADOWS GO BACK TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL!" Gimli shouted, wielding his battle axe in the air. He was all too excited for battle as he joined Boromir.

Adoniel swallowed nervously. She never wanted to be a doctor. She had actually hoped that Aragorn would take her place. Sighing, she told Legolas. "I am not a doctor, nor will I ever be, but I promise that I will heal you to the best of my ability."

Legolas nodded, inhaling sharply as her hands went towards the dagger to pull it from his chest. She took the hilt of the weapon firmly with her right hand. Her left hand was placed around the wound on his chest gently, as to not cause him further damage. Adoniel first looked to him. "Ready?" He nodded, closing his eyes and waiting for the intense pain to follow. She took a deep breath and began counting. "One…two…three." As fast as she could, she removed the dagger from his shoulder. Legolas gritted his teeth, groaning and hissing in pain. More blood seeped from his wound. Adoniel quickly pressed both of her hands on top of the laceration to slow the bleeding. Quickly thinking of the spells Gandalf taught her, she found the spell she was thinking of. **"Tanka harwar."** _(Heal.)_ A golden light shone from under her hands, surrounding the prince's wound. After a few seconds, the light disappeared. Carefully, Adoniel removed her hands. Instead of a gushing fountain of blood, she found healed skin except for a three-inch long, thin scar. She sighed in relief and sat down in relief.

Legolas sat up carefully, moving his shoulder around. He was amazed that it had healed as quickly as it did. As for Adoniel, she was drained of energy. The Prince noticed her tired look and smiled. Then, he said. **"Lle naa vanima."** (You are beautiful.)

Adoniel cocked an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?" She gestured to her person, which was covered in his, her own, and their enemies' blood and dirt. "You must have hit your head."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Thank you." He whispered.

"KILLEAM!"

The two elves scrambled upward. Adoniel cursed as they both ran down the hill. Once they reached the bottom, Adoniel was expecting hundreds of orcs. Instead, they found a single man, surrounded by Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli. Adoniel gasped. It was the man from the mountains, the one that saved her.

"He is the leader of this army." Gimli spat.

Boromir was shaken as he added, "He took the little ones."

Adoniel's heart stopped. _Merry and Pippin. _She raced towards him, shouting. "What have you done with them?"

The man looked at Adoniel, unaffected by her anger, with his dark eyes and chuckled. "The Great Mystery is now solved."

Adoniel looked at him in confusion. "Great Mystery? What—?" She was interrupted when Legolas grabbed her and pulled her towards him. Her face was against his chest.

"What do you want with him?" Legolas shouted angrily. His arms pulled around her tightly and protectively.

"Stop with the antics, Legolas of Mirkwood." The stranger said. "Her face has already told me what I need to know."

It was in that moment when Adoniel realized a mistake that she had made. Because her face guard had been pulled down, the stranger had gotten a good look at her face and learned the truth: that she was a girl. Adoniel pushed herself out of Legolas's arms and faced the man. "Who are you and why did you save me in the mountains?"

Aragorn looked at her in surprise. "This is the man whom you spoke of?

The stranger smirked. "Indeed, I am 'the man in the mountains'. As for my name, you may call me Seredor."

"Brother of Blood." Legolas hissed.

Seredor nodded. "Very good, you can speak Elvish." He said sarcastically. "How fortunate." He continued. "Anyway, I was told by my Master to find you, which I did. He told me to bring you back to him, but when I saw how weak and pathetic you were I couldn't stoop so low as to bring you back in that condition. It is because I will not attack one who is already defenseless and unable to engage in battle that I did not take you." A smile played upon his lips as he eyed Adoniel. "I want the satisfaction of winning. Furthermore, I hate an easy opponent. Figuring that you would die on the mountain, I waited until you were asleep and near death, wrapped in a cloak, and transported you down to the edge of the mountain. From there, I sent a small battalion of orcs to pursue you so that when Lurtz's last breath was drawn, I would find you." As he smiled wickedly, Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli surrounded Adoniel. Legolas held her close to him.

"If you take this lad," Gimli growled. "I swear I will follow you into oblivion!"

"Oh, don't worry about me, Master Dwarf. I just wanted a brief glimpse at my opponent's skills, and I will tell you…I was _not _disappointed." He nodded at Adoniel. She glared back at him, enraged. "Don't worry, _Istar _(Wizard), I am definitely a worthy match for you."

Adoniel again pulled away from Legolas's arms. "How did you take me _fifty leagues _out of a _mountain_?"

Seredor smiled. "You wasn't the only one blessed, girl." He made a fist and showed a ring upon his finger. It was a silver ring with a deep emerald set in the center. "I am apprenticed to the Great Wizard, Sauruman the White!"

Adoniel's heart raced. What? Then it hit her. Sauruman must have realized that his powers were fading, although he might have not wanted to admit it. He must have apprenticed Seredor so that the balance of power would be upset again. A greater realization hit her, one that almost caused her to cry out.

_She had changed the future more than she thought she would. _

"If you will please excuse me, I have some hobbits to bring back to my master." Seredor said. His gaze fell upon Adoniel once again, and he smiled. "I will always be watching for the right moment to strike, _Istar _**(Wizard)**." With a smile, his body materialized into a shadow, which eventually disappeared, leaving behind a dark circle on the ground.

The group seemed to sigh with relief as Seredor departed from them. Aragorn angrily sheathed his sword and looked towards the West, the last time he saw Merry and Pippin. "Merry and Pippin will be taken to Isengard if what Seredor said is true." He tightened his leather belt. "The sooner we move, the sooner we find them."

"What of Frodo?" Boromir asked. "And of Sam?"

Aragorn looked down at his feet, as if guilty. "I let them go."

"Then you did what I could not." Boromir said, looking sullen. "I confronted him, and Adoniel, for their Rings."

Legolas's face contorted in rage. He was about to shout at Boromir when Adoniel stepped in between them. "He is forgiven!" Boromir gazed down at her in shock. She looked up at him, smiling. "I forgive him, and I know Frodo does too." She froze, thinking of prior events. "Or…at least I hope he does."

Aragorn drew close to Adoniel. "What is wrong?"

Adoniel breathed in and out before she answered him. "I lost my foresight."

Gimli chuckled. "Oh, you're joking lad."

She shook her head. "I did something…that will change the course of the future that I saw." Turning to Boromir, she said. "You were right. I am selfish. I didn't want to lose another friend, and because I only thought of myself now the people of Middle Earth might suffer."

Boromir looked at her with shock. "I…I was…"

Adoniel nodded. "The future I saw showed me that you would die, but because I killed Lurtz..."

"That is why you told me to duck my head." Boromir said. He looked shaken.

"Boromir…" Adoniel said, trying to get some kind of answer. She wanted him to give her some kind of response.

Boromir stared at the ground. The group was silent, waiting for the Steward's son to speak. When he raised his head, he was somber. "Let us forget about the future. Focus on the present. Right now, the hobbits are being taken to their dooms. We must pursue them!"

He strode towards the camp to gather supplies with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli trailing behind them. Adoniel stood for a moment, taking in what had happened.

_Gandalf is dead. Who knows if he will come back now? _

_Boromir is alive. That's changed a lot of things. _

_Sauruman has a new apprentice; a menace by the name of Seredur who wants thinks of me more like a trophy rather than an actual opponent. _

_The Enemy now knows that I am a girl. They'll want more answers and they'll come back for more information. _

Adoniel sighed.

_In summary: I'm dead. We're dead. Middle Earth is dead._

Then a voice sounded in her mind. **"Do not fear. Even the smallest of acts can put the course of the future back to the way it was." ** Adoniel gasped. It was Gandalf's voice. Either she was going insane, or he was alive!

A newfound sense of hope drove her fears behind her. She looked onward towards the West, grasping Narya in her hand. It was in that moment that Adoniel realized Narya wasn't just a Ring that gavehope. Narya was a symbol of hope; hope for the future and hope that, somehow or someday, light would overcome the darkness of evil. _We'll find Merry and Pippin. _As she ran to follow her friends, she was reminded of something that a wise old man once told her.

_There is always hope._

**

* * *

A/N: Seredor is pronounced "sare (rhyming with fare)-eh-dur" **


End file.
